A Knightmare of Darkness
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: It's been a year since the Black Rebellion came to a bitter close, and Lelouch's memories have been re-written. Only Sakura remembers everything, and is the only one who can help Lelouch. Full summary on my profile
1. Prologue: A Plan in Action

Prologue: A Plan in Action

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with the sequel to Knightmare Sakura! I know that the last one kinda sucked, but I hope I can do better this time. Anyhow, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_It's almost been a year since the Black Rebellion came to a close, with Britannia on the winning side. My name is Sakura Avalon, well, that's the name I'm hiding under. My name is really Sakura Li Britannia. I am a Britannian Princess with dark cherry blossom pink hair, and Violet Blue eyes, who was exiled to Japan because of a Dark Signer attack at the Britannian Palace when I was eight years old. I was a Signer, and now I'm both a Signer and Dark Signer. My father had rewritten the memories of the entire student body except for me, Yusei, Suzaku, Kiryu, Roman, and Devack. I had gained a new Geass power since then, the power to manipulate memories, my father's Geass. I've also been secretly contacting the Black Knights through handwritten notes that isn't in my handwriting. I've copied Roman's handwriting, and now, tomorrow would be the day that the Black Rose and Zero come back, for this plan has to work, or else, Japan will never see freedom again._

"Sakura, we're finished here!" exclaimed Millie

"Right! I'll be off then." I said

"Another one of your Turbo Duels?" asked Rolo

_That's Rolo Lamperouge, my supposed cousin, who's nothing but a conceited fake, who's been watching us from the time that our memories, or at least Lelouch's, were re-written._

"How could you tell?" I asked

"Because you're wearing the boy's uniform today, you always wear that uniform before you have a Turbo Duel." Said Lelouch

"You know me too well." I said

_The truth is, I'm heading to the Shinjuku Ghetto, to the Dark Signer's hideout, where I can safely contact the Black Knights and C.C., and tell them about Lelouch's plan for tomorrow._

_**Done! Well, it's summer vacation for me, so I have enough time to update things. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	2. The Rebirth of Zero and the Black Rose

Chapter 1: The Rebirth of Zero and the Black Rose

_**It's about time I updated the sequel, isn't it? Well, I felt like I should share the news, there is a Code Geass R3 coming soon, no rumor, not a fan made one, but a real R3. I learned about it a few weeks ago, and I was shocked. Well, enough with that news, let's do the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"There you are Sakura, we thought that the OSI was giving you some trouble." Said Roman

"Not really, all I had to do was turn them into Shadow Drones to get them off my back." I said as I dispelled the illusion

_I had to hide my true appearance to the OSI, but it was tiring to do just that most of the time, since I had to stay on campus 24/7, and I could only keep the illusion up for so long. My Dark Signer outfit consisted of a cape with white markings, a black dress with more white markings, black high heels, and black fingerless gloves. I also had a red mark on my face that in the exact shape as Kiryu's criminal marker, but it was on the left side of my face instead of the right. My Mark of the Shadows was on my right arm while my Mark of the Dragon was on my left arm. Allqu, my immortal overpowered the Crimson Dragon and I kept my Mark of the Dragon, and the stupid mark would move to my right arm when I was in disguise._

"Well, you're here now, and that's what counts, Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

"Kiryu… You really know how to flatter a girl you know." I said before Kalin wrapped his arms around me

"I know, and I knew how to help you with your immortal setting in the first few months, remember?" asked Kalin

"Yeah, I remember. Those three months were hectic." I said

_The first three months that my immortal was settling in, I remember wanting to go and destroy something, but Kiryu always kept me in check. Eventually, my immortal settled, and the need to destroy something became nothing more than some background noise._

"Let's get this meeting started, shall we? We are aware that Sakura is the Black Rose, and Lelouch is Zero." Said Roman

"I've already contacted C.C. on the way here about the plan. Tomorrow at 1500 hours, the Black Knights will attack Babel Tower in an attempt to retrieve Zero. They are aware that the Black Rose is still alive, though the official reports say that we're dead, well, it depends on your definition of dead. Jack is still in Ashford, but he thinks that my memories have been re-written; thankfully Kallen will be undercover tomorrow at Babel Tower. With this mission, failure is not an option." I said

_The next day at Babel Tower…_

"Kallen, is everything in place?" I asked

"Yes Sakura, everything is." Said Kallen

"Right, remember, failure is not an option." I said before hanging up the phone

"Remember, if the OSI recognizes us in these disguises, then we're toast." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, we just have to pose as two college students, it's not going to be that hard." I said

"Point taken." Said Kalin

"How much longer?" I asked

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now." said Kalin

_As if on cue, pandemonium ensued, but then, it seemed like time stopped except for me and Kiryu._

"Geass. It must belong to that imposter." I said growling at the thought

"What do we do now?" asked Kalin

"We meet up with C.C., let's go." I said

_At the ground floor…_

"Sorry, we didn't get a chance to get him." I said

"It's okay, we still have time. Rakshata made improvements to the salvaged Avalon. Meet Knightmare Frame Tsubasa. We have the Sakura and Ccapac Apu ready for this mission. I'd suggest you two take your Knightmares, you'll see that Rakshata made some improvements." Said C.C.

"Acknowledged. To all Black Knights, this is the Black Rose! Follow these orders, resist the Britannians and set up the explosives like we originally planned! C.C. and I will be headed to point 27-Q to scout for any other Britannian soldiers. Long live Japan!" I exclaimed

"Long live Japan!" exclaimed everyone

"Sakura, are you sure we do this? You're mortal, not like me." Said C.C.

"I have a few new tricks up my sleeve C.C., don't worry about me." I said

_We arrived at 27-Q, and Lelouch was there._

"What do I do? Will they kill me? If I run…" started Lelouch

"Lelouch." Said C.C.

"My brother." I said

"Huh? Sakura? Y-you're a terrorist?" asked Lelouch

"More than that Lelouch take a good long look at this, it should look familiar." I said pulling out my mask

"Y-you're the Black Rose? But how is this…" started Lelouch

"We came to get you out of here Lelouch. We're on your side, we're allies, and your sworn enemy is Britannia. We have a contract and Sakura is bound to that same contract. All three of us are accomplices." Said C.C.

"Contract? Accomplices?" asked Lelouch

"We're the only ones who know you, the real you." I said

'_Come with us, we can explain everything Lelouch. Your role and what happened during the Black Rebellion, but you have to trust us Lelouch, for we're the only ones who can help you._' I said to him through my Dark Mark

_He began to move forward, but a bullet went straight through my heart and C.C.'s heart._

"L-Lelouch." Said C.C.

"M-my little brother." I said before I fell

_Was I caught in Lelouch's arms, and I made a small crack in my eye, and it looked like C.C. got caught by Lelouch first. I had to act for now._

"Sakura! Are you alright! What about you Miss? What are soldiers…" started Lelouch

_The OSI. I felt heat surround us, then a woman's scream filled the air._

"Hold on, what are you? Stop it! That woman's still alive!" exclaimed Lelouch

_Two gunshots could be heard, and my hatred was reaching its boiling point._

"_Well Sakura, should we kill them?_" asked Allqu

'_Not yet my immortal, we will, but first, we need to let Lelouch's memories return, and only C.C. has that power._' I mentally told Allqu

"You served your function well, good Lelouch Lamperouge, such a shame that Sakura Avalon regained her true memories, although this wouldn't be the first time." Said a male Britannian Soldier

"Function? Sakura's true memories? What are you talking about?" asked Lelouch

"We've had our eye on you and your cousin, or should I say half-sister, for a very long time now young man. Lelouch Lamperouge wakes up at 6:59 A.M. From 7:12 A.M., watches the news with his little brother while eating breakfast. No ideological deviations with the program he watches. 8:45 A.M., goes to class, doesn't attend his morning homeroom or first period class, instead he reads on the roof. During his second period…" started the soldier

"Those are thing I've done today." Said Lelouch

"Now for your sister. Wakes up at 6:30 A.M. Logs onto the computer to check the weather forecast and news, no comments on the news. At 7:00 she meets up with her boyfriend, Kalin Kessler and talks about dueling and sciences. At 7:45 she finishes a duel with the president of the dueling club with her being the victor. At 8:45 she goes to class. She attends her homeroom and first period unlike her cousin. During second period, well, I'll leave it at that. I prefer to think of these as pet diaries or bait journals." Said the soldier

"Bait journals?" asked Lelouch

"Or call it a trap if you wish, for that witch. All to lure C.C. out of hiding." Said the soldier

"No! Wait, please, what's going on?" exclaimed Lelouch

"Boy, I'll have you know that I am a baron, and through wasting words on bait like you. Now time to dispose of you, and there won't be any witnesses left." Said the soldier

_Come on C.C., you have to reawaken Lelouch's real memories now!_

"Dispose? This… is the end for me? Without even knowing why, so matter of factly?" asked Lelouch

"Who died and suddenly made you so somber Lelouch?" I asked getting up

"Sakura?" asked Lelouch

"How is she still alive?" asked another soldier

"C.C., now!" I exclaimed

_After a minute, C.C. and Lelouch got up, and Lelouch gave me a 'Tell me what happened to you later' look._

"Before you dispose of me, I'd like you to answer a question." Said Lelouch

"That girl's still alive as well!" exclaimed another soldier

"Impossible, they were shot through the heart." Said a third soldier

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right?" asked Lelouch

"Do you find vengeance evil?" I asked

"What's your value of friendship, is it justice?" asked Lelouch

"There's no justice or evil. The only truth that's left for you bait is the simple reality of death." Said the soldier

"We see then." I said

"Then that reality is all that remains for you as well. I, Lelouch Vi Britannia…" started Lelouch

"And I, Sakura Li Britannia…" I started

"Command you, all of you, die." Lelouch and I said in unison

"I-it can't be!" exclaimed the first soldier

"Yes, your highnesses!" exclaimed all of the soldiers

_Kallen, Jack, and Urabe dropped in, quite literally._

"We've been waiting for you Master Zero and Mistress Black Rose. Please, give us your orders." Said Urabe

"Very well, because after all, I am Zero, and she is the Black Rose, the ones who will crush the world and the ones who will recreate the world anew." Said Lelouch

_A few minutes later…_

'_Allqu, this diary is extensive. They've been watching us since Lelouch came back._' I said mentally

_*Flashback*_

_It's been a week since the emperor tried and failed to rewrite mine, Kiryu's, Devack's, and Roman's memories. Yusei, Suzaku, Jack, and Kallen were the only ones who weren't affected, for they were lying low for a while. I knew that Lelouch was probably dead or worse now._

"_Someone's looking down." Said a male voice_

"_Huh? Lelouch!" I exclaimed_

"_Hey cousin, so how was the school while I was taking care of Rolo for the past week?" asked Lelouch_

_Rolo? And he called me cousin. Our father must have re-written his memories, and he seems friendlier than he was as the old Lelouch._

"_Everyone's fine, they all missed you Lelouch." I said_

"_Lelouch! Geez big brother, don't run off like that." Panted a boy with brown hair and pink eyes_

"_Sorry about that Rolo? Anyhow do you have the notes for the classes I missed?" asked Lelouch_

"_Yeah, all in detail too, so don't slack off, or I'll hunt you down Lamperouge! And Rolo, make sure he reads them, otherwise what I'll do Lelouch will apply to you as well, am I clear?" I exclaimed_

"_Crystal." Said Lelouch and Rolo in unison paling_

"_Good, now make sure you come to class Lelouch. Speaking of class, race you there!" I exclaimed running off_

"_No fair, you know that I'm not the best athlete!" exclaimed Lelouch_

"_Come on, this is me jogging, I'm going easy." I said_

_*End Flashback*_

"I was defeated, by the old me, by Suzaku." Said Lelouch

"Don't worry about if I get mad, I know." I said

"You saw through our Geass connection?" asked Lelouch

"Just the opposite, I was there. I heard Suzaku call both mine and your existence a mistake, you really don't want to know the hatred I felt towards Suzaku after that. He deserves the torment we're going to give to him once we get our hands on him. He doesn't even deserve the name Kururugi, for he's nothing but a traitor in the eyes of the Japanese." I said

"Yes, I figured you'd say that, but I was also defeated by my greatest enemy. He dragged me before the Britannian emperor." Said Lelouch

"Don't tell me, he re-wrote your memories, right?" I asked

"How did you know?" asked Lelouch

"He did the same thing to me ten years ago. He re-wrote my memories in an effort to protect me, some help it did. Somehow he got to Haku Genbu, Kaguya, Suzaku, Kirihara-sama, and many others. He recognized me after all these years, because the last thing he said to me before he tried to re-write my memories was, 'my little girl, I hope you can forgive me again'. Lelouch you want to know what happened to me, right?" I asked

"Yes, I do." Said Lelouch

"I died." I said

"Died? But how are you talking and standing?" asked Lelouch

"Let me finish. I died, but I was brought back to life by Earthbound Immortal Allqu." I said

"_Sakura, what are you doing?_" exclaimed Allqu

'_He can be trusted with this secret, it's not like he's a Signer._' I mentally said

"_Good point._" Said Allqu

"Lelouch, this is what I really look like." I said dispelling the illusion

"Sakura… so, now you can't be affected by any Geass, right?" asked Lelouch

"That's correct, which is why the attempt to re-write my memories failed. Lelouch, I'm not exactly the same person, but yet, at the same time, I'm not a different person either." I said

"C.C." said Lelouch

"Don't even think it, I'm not the one who gave him his Geass, nor am I the one who was responsible for what happened to Sakura, although I am surprised. Sakura, you're a Signer, yet you sided with the darkness." Said C.C.

"Was a Signer you mean. Just because I have the Crimson Dragon's mark, doesn't mean my loyalties tie to that dragon anymore." I said

"Where is Nunnally now?" asked Lelouch

"We tried to find your sister, but with the Black Knights all but destroyed, that's why…" I started

"What about Sayoko?" asked Lelouch

"She and Diethard escaped to the Chinese Federation. She still doesn't know Zero's and the Black Rose's and she didn't know Nunnally's real importance, so she can't be blamed." Said C.C.

"We'll find the one who gave the emperor his Geass, and then get Nunnally. I had a younger sister, but not a younger brother, so who is he?" asked Lelouch

"Took you long enough to realize the imposter." I said

"You knew, didn't you?" asked Lelouch

"If you had a younger brother, then he would've been exiled to Japan along with you Lelouch." I said

"This has the layout of the building in detail, but the ID code I need isn't here, so we can't commandeer this Knightmare, can we?" asked Lelouch

"What are you doing there?" asked a soldier

_C.C. and I hid behind the Knightmare._

"That's a student uniform, isn't it?" asked the soldier

"Oh, you're a soldier! Thank goodness, we need to help this man at once." Acted Lelouch

"There's only one survivor?" asked the soldier

"Yes, just you." Said Lelouch

"What?" asked the soldier

"That's right. Now give me your Knightmare." Said Lelouch

"I understand. The ID code is QR5YK1D6." Said the soldier

"Thank you." Said Lelouch

"Even though you need direct eye contact, are those theatrics necessary?" asked C.C.

"I don't need comments from an immortal witch." Said Lelouch

"Hey, I'm immortal too you know, but not exactly a witch." I said playfully before reinstating the illusion

_In a control room…_

"Well done Q-1, now head up to level 21." Said Lelouch

"S-10, S-11, launch your Slash-Harkins at 4 o'clock." I said

"B-4, block the stairway." Said Lelouch

"R-5, left 30 degrees." I said

"N-1, fire barrage 50 meters ahead angled toward the ceiling." Said Lelouch

"It's funny how an IFF signal can be a double-edged sword." I said

"Yes, well, shouldn't Viceroy Calares making his appearance soon?" wondered Lelouch

"It's going well." Said Kallen

"Kallen, Jack." I said

"Kallen, I sent you to level 21." Said Lelouch

"I wanted to be here by your side. We're finally alone, just you, me, Sakura, and Jack." Said Kallen before she pulled out a gun

"The two of you who abandoned Zero at Kamine Island. What do you want to tell us?" asked Lelouch

"Lelouch, Sakura, you were deceiving us right from the very beginning." Said Jack

"About Zero and the Black Rose being your classmates or about our Geass powers? Which one has offended you two?" I asked

"Both of them. Tell me this, did either one of you use your Geass on me like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and heart and make me follow you?" asked Kallen

"What about me? Did you do the same to me? Well?" asked Jack

_Lelouch just chuckled._

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Kallen

"Your mind and your heart are yours alone, as was your loyalty and admiration for Zero and the Black Rose." Said Lelouch

"Don't move!" exclaimed Kallen

"Jack, to answer your question, we couldn't use our Geass on you. Just like me, you're a Signer, and because of that, we're immune to Geass." I said, lying about the Signer part

"Kallen, Jack, you two should be proud of what you did. You decided, you made the choice, you chose Zero. You don't believe me?" asked Lelouch

"I wanted to believe, so much that I'd become a slave." Said Kallen

"I wasn't sure what to believe. To be honest, when Suzaku told us his theory, I couldn't bring myself to believe that it was true, but overtime my suspicions had grown, and then, I finally decided that Suzaku was telling the truth." Said Jack

"I see." I said

"But, the one that I believe in is Zero. Just him, it's not you Lelouch, but Sakura, maybe." Said Kallen

"Well, fine with me. By the way, are you ever going to change out of those clothes?" asked Lelouch

"Don't look at me you pervert!" exclaimed Kallen

_I couldn't resist snickering at that, and neither could Jack. Despite the fact that we were so opposite, we had the sense of humor._

"Oh is that the way you talk to Zero now?" asked Lelouch

"I'm saying it to you Lelouch!" said Kallen

"Very well then." Said Lelouch

_*Beep-beep*_

"Go ahead." I said

"Britannian reinforcements are here." Said C.C.

"They're coming in from above too." Said Kallen worried

"That's right. Viceroy Calares must have arrived. Escape would be difficult, that's why, we're going to win." Said Lelouch

"I know one thing; the Britannians must feel certain of their victory, so that clears all tasks at hand. The only level left is yours, right?" I asked

"We'll be finished in ten minutes." Said C.C.

"Understood, we'll make a stand here to buy you time." Said Lelouch

"How about Diethard's set-ups?" asked C.C.

"The system's still running. Everything is going according to plan." I said

"This is B-2, a single enemy Knightmare is…ah!" exclaimed one of the Black Knights

"What's wrong?" asked Lelouch

"But that's…it was just there." Said the male Black Knight

"B-2? What's going on?" I asked

_An enemy deactivated his IFF, and destroyed most of our units! This was like Shinjuku all over again._

"Zero, Black Rose, this is B-6, the enemy is…it's AH!" exclaimed another male Black Knight

"B-6!" exclaimed Lelouch

"This is R-5, they destroyed R-1!" exclaimed a third Black Knight

"This isn't good, and he's heading right for us." I said

"Zero, Black Rose, at the very least, you have to get out of here. We can move in and act as decoys, sacrificial pawns for the plan. So please…" Started Urabe

"That's wrong. You're mistaken Urabe. If you consider yourselves disposable, you'll never beat the Britannians." Said Lelouch

_After a couple of minutes, we found our enemy._

"Yes, I see it. This looks like a mass production prototype based on the Lancelot." Said another Black Knight

"I see, still this is not the time to try capturing it. Destroy it." I said

"Understood." Said the Black Knight

_After a minute, another communication came in._

"It vanished? How'd it get over here?" exclaimed the Black Knight

"Hold on, are you saying that the Knightmare disappeared?" asked Lelouch

"C.C., aren't you finished preparing that level yet?" I exclaimed

"Why are you panicking? You have Kallen, Jack, Urabe, and Kalin with you." Said C.C.

"That's what worries me, the Jack part. Since when did he learn how to use a Knightmare?" I asked

"Since the time you and Lelouch were being watched." Said C.C.

"Black Rose, that's the Knightmare!" exclaimed Kalin

"I see." I said

"We've got the advantage in close range combat!" exclaimed Kallen

"Too slow!" exclaimed Urabe

_Somehow time stopped for Urabe and Kallen._

"Kallen, Urabe, what are you doing?" I exclaimed

"It vanished, just like that." Said Kallen

"Fast as a god." Said Urabe

"It's no god; it's more or less a trick. I can take this Knightmare on, no problem! He's out of his league!" I exclaimed charging

_Time stopped again for the others, but not for me._

"But how?" wondered the pilot

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it won't work on me!" I exclaimed

_He then went after Lelouch, but Urabe stopped him._

"Urabe!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kallen

"Zero, Black Rose, I don't care if you're really a student or what your background is, and I know you meant it when you said we're not expendable, I know that every fighter we got counts. Kozuki, Kessler, Atlas." Said Urabe

"Yes!" exclaimed Kallen

"Yeah?" asked Kalin

"What?" asked Jack

"Protect Zero and Black Rose, they're our last hope, and hope is what our people need. Forgive me Rakshata. Zero, Black Rose! Save Japan, help our people to lift their heads again and fight! The Four Holy Swords have proved our worth." Said Urabe

"Urabe…that pilot is toast, right Allqu?" I asked

"_You said it my vessel._" Said Allqu

"It's time to show Britannia our true strength, no holding back. This is for Urabe!" I exclaimed

"Damn, he used that teleportation again. No wait!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Kozuki, stay back! I'm the only one who can defeat this thing. My Sakura will fight until it can no more!" I exclaimed

"I have more bad news for you, we're all finished here." Said C.C.

"Then it's done. Urabe, your sacrifice wasn't in vain. Hope begins now!" exclaimed Lelouch

"That's it; the tower will smash the enemies above us and crush them as it falls." Said Kallen

"Not just that." I said

_As the building collapsed, the G-1 on my screen signaled a 'Lost' signal. I laughed knowing this battle was won. The Black Rose and Zero would rise again, and soon, we would make sure that we were known to the public eye that we have returned. Good-bye, Viceroy Calares._

"Sakura, we need to make a speech, but we have to let the OSI off our tail." Said Lelouch

"Don't worry, I already made the hologram system for myself, and C.C. as everything arranged for us. We just need to pre-record everything." I said

_Back at Ashford…_

"Sheesh, these teachers really know how to make us work." I said

"I'll just turn on the news, that okay?" asked Kalin

"Its fine Kiryu, I need a break anyway." I said

_A few seconds after Kiryu turned the screen on, mine and Lelouch's speech was broadcasted._

"I am Zero!" exclaimed Zero

"And I am the Black Rose!" my hologram stated

"People of Japan, we have returned!" exclaimed Zero

"Hear us Britannia, all you who have power, heed our words carefully! We are burdened by sorrow, war, and discrimination." My hologram said

"Malicious deeds carried out by the strong, the same play of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed, the people still suffer, that is why the resurrection of Zero and the Black Rose was necessary." Said Zero

"So long as the strong oppress the weak, our rebellion will continue to move forward. It begins today with the divine punishment we have brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares." My hologram said

"We shall fight against all those who abuse their power, therefore once again, here and now, we declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!" exclaimed Zero

"Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the U.S.J. Race, ideology, and religion will not matter, but being a citizen will have but one requirement, to that which is just!" My hologram exclaimed

_**Yeah, this chapter is a combo between R2's episodes 1 and 2 mainly because the chapter would've been left at a cliffhanger, and I didn't want the first chapter to be that way. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	3. Imprisoned in Campus

Chapter 2: Imprisoned in Campus

_**Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to roll! Well, enough talk more disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I dialed Lelouch's cell phone, and hoped for the best._

"Hello?" asked Lelouch

"Lelouch, did you contact Rolo?" I asked

"I did, he's on the other end. Hang on; I'll put this through on a conversation." Said Lelouch

"Rolo?" I asked

"C-cousin?" asked Rolo

"Thank heavens, I was getting worried." I said

"Where are you and Lelouch?" asked Rolo

"Huh? What are you talking about? Especially since…" started Lelouch

"Hello Rolo, it's me." Said Viletta

"M-Ms. Viletta?" asked Rolo

"Lelouch came back to school, and he's making up all the classes that he missed you should get back here soon too." Said Viletta

"As for me, I'm in the student council room. I haven't left campus all day. Hurry back Rolo, we're all getting worried." I said

"Yes ma'am, I understand. I'll see you later cousin." Said Rolo

_The next day…_

_Millie was driving me, Kiryu, Lelouch, and Jack crazy! Since did we become her servants?_

"Lelouch, open the oven." Said Millie

"Yeah, yeah." Said Lelouch

"Sakura set down the soufflé on the finished dishes table." Said Millie

"I hear ya." I said

"Kalin, hand me the dry measuring cups." Said Millie

"Yeah, whatever." Said Kalin

"Jack, the pepper for the stew." Said Millie

"What are we, your servants?" asked Jack

"I'll ignore that. Some salt, frying pan, a fresh egg, béchamel sauce, put the gelato on another plate, oh and add the rosemary to the sorbet, then add the dill to the sauerkraut, the black forest cake…" started Millie

"I can't do this by myself, let alone with all of Kalin's, Sakura's, and Jack's help. Why do you always keep asking us for help with it all?" asked Lelouch

"We didn't have a choice. Rivalz has no sense of taste and of course she is…" started Millie

_Shirley and mixer somehow got out of control._

"Well, after all, she isn't the most focused person in the world." Said Lelouch

"Oh just behave and do what you're told now. Usually a character like you would act as the type that couldn't earn a living." Said Millie

"And he keeps a book of his household spending." Said Rivalz

"How'd you know that?" asked Lelouch

"Oh geez, you really do? I thought of that to be something Sakura did." Said Rivalz

"What? How'd you know that?" I asked

"Anyhow, what's with all this food? It's like you're feeding an army." I said

"Well, you see, we have a new student on campus, well actually, three, and I wanted to make them feel welcome and cross it over with this party." Said Millie

"President, can I ask something?" asked Lelouch

"Certainly, although I may choose not to answer you." Said Millie

"So today, not only are we celebrating new students, but we are celebrating Rolo and me coming back alive." Said Lelouch

"Mm-hmm. You two escaped that terror attack alright. Shirley was practically out of her mind, the poor girl. 'Oh, if my Lulu's been killed, I'll…" started Millie

"Hey, where is Rolo?" asked Rivalz

"Do I look like his mother? He said he'd be somewhere, but he didn't say where." I said

"I spoke with him but, you know, the boy is a lot more sensitive than his older brother and cousin." Said Millie

"That's partly why he doesn't have any friends, isn't it?" asked Rivalz

"You could simply say he's quiet." Said Shirley

"Uh, not that I mind your dirty hands on my mouth, but…" started Millie

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Said Shirley

"Jack, Sakura, could you two take the finished dishes to the student council ballroom, the students will be arriving there in fifteen minutes, we're almost done here, so we'll bring the rest." Said Millie

"Okay, we're on it. Come on, don't just stand there Atlas, give me a hand." I said

"Alright, alright." Said Jack

_Stupid Signer, I'm only acting like the way I used to before I obtained my Geass power is because I'm being watched, not because I have to act like your best friend._

"Well, Millie said to set the stuff down at this table." Said Jack

"Well, don't just stand there, do something." I said

_Five minutes later…_

"We've finished. All that's left is to set up the rest." Said Millie

"Rivalz, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure, what?" asked Rivalz

"This wouldn't be yours, would it?" I asked holding a champagne bottle

"How did you find that?" exclaimed Rivalz

"We know your track record for this stuff, plus, we're underage." I said

"Well, it looks like they're here." Said Millie

"Jack!" exclaimed the boy

"Jack, you know him?" I asked

"Hey, aren't you Sakura?" asked a female

"Huh? Akiza! Long time no see." I said

"You know her?" asked Millie

"We met last year when I doing the Cosplay Café Millie." I said

"Oh, I hope you're still not mad at me. After all, you got caught by a nutcase who wanted to drown you, which then caused you to get sick." Said Millie

"Don't worry, I forgave you." I said

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves to everyone else. I'm Akiza Izinski, and these two are Leo and Luna. I'll be entering as a Junior, while these two are going to be in the middle school group." Said Akiza

"Welcome to Ashford Akiza, Leo, and Luna. I'm Sakura Avalon, and I'm the treasurer of the student council. That's Lelouch Lamperouge, my cousin, and he's the vice-president of the student council." I said

"Nice to meet you." Said Lelouch

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary. If there's anything you need to know, feel free to ask." Said Rivalz

"I'm Shirley; I'm also a member of the swim club. Welcome!" exclaimed Shirley

"I'm Millie Ashford, the president of the student council. I hope you'll enjoy your academic days here at Ashford!" exclaimed Millie

_The next day…_

_It's been three days since the U.S.J.'s been founded, and the security on us is as hectic as ever._

"Hey Sakura." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, you're by yourself?" I asked

"Yeah, well, the thing is, I…" started Kalin

"Can you hear me Zero and Black Rose? Listen closely. I am Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford, knight of her Royal Highness Cornelia Li Britannia. Beginning tomorrow at 1500 hours, these two hundred fifty six special class eight felons who are guilty for treason against the empire, will all be executed for their crimes. Zero, Black Rose, if you value the lives of your people, then you will face me, two on two in an honorable duel with a man of my choosing to fight against you." Said Gilbert

"Sakura, can I ask you that question now?" asked Kalin

"Sure Kiryu, what?" I asked

"Well Devack's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get him something, the only problem is, I don't know what to get him. I think he likes alcohol, I could get that." Said Kalin

"Why don't I come with you?" I asked

"You mean it?" exclaimed Kalin

"Sure, I have a reference sheet for wines and stuff like that, I could assist you." I said

"Thanks Sakura-chan, you're a lifesaver!" exclaimed Kalin

"Well then, shall we go?" I asked

_After I got dressed into a purple tank top, a red short-sleeve jacket, my fingerless gloves that were long enough to hide my Mark of the Dragon, Black Capri Jeans, and black riding boots, and the 'in case of emergency' suitcase, I was ready._

_At the shopping center…_

"Devack likes Red Wines the best." Said Kalin

"Then according to this spreadsheet, the Cabernet Sauvignon is the best choice. It's pretty much the King of all red wines." I said

"Huh? Sakura?" asked Lelouch

"Lelouch! Shirley! What are you two doing here?" I asked

"We were getting a birthday present for Ms. Viletta, what about you two?" asked Lelouch

"A birthday present for Devack, that's all." I said

_I activated the mind-reading Geass I got from Mao as Kiryu and I walked out the door. The bastard might be dead, but his Geass is still useful. I was wearing sunglasses, so the OSI couldn't tell that I was using it._

'_Sakura, Millie and the others are following us, and I'm going to set a trap for them. Tell Kalin about this plan, and you need to do the same._' Said Lelouch mentally

"Kiryu, don't look now, but we're being followed by Millie and the others." I whispered

"What? Where?" asked Kalin

"Kiryu, let's give them a run for their money." I said giving him the look I always had when I had a mischievous idea

_We entered a small shop. Good think old habits are very hard to break._

"Kiryu, I need to you to pretend that I'm in here for a while. Meanwhile, I'll give the Prez and the others a surprise." I said slightly opening a suitcase revealing Goth clothes and a black baseball cap

"Gotcha, this is going to be fun." Said Kalin before he closed the blinds

_I don't normally shop in this store, heck; I don't do a lot of clothes shopping._

"Paging Mr. Maximilian from the Hakodate Settlement. Paging Mr. Maximilian from the Hakodate Settlement. You have a phone call." Said a male voice

_I snuck out of the store, and activated the Geass that allowed me to peer into Lelouch's mind. Now then, only three, two, one, now. Pandemonium ensued, and I used my Geass on the person who was tailing me in order to get the OSI out of their control center, and for Rolo to fall for the bait, and this was just one was to create a panic._

_Back in the command center…_

"What's their location? No one's here. Where are they?" asked Rolo

_Lelouch and I pointed our guns at his head._

"It seems they've gone looking for C.C." said Lelouch

"I see, you two really have awakened." Said Rolo

"I put the man who was following me under my absolute control and turned him into my slave." Said Lelouch

"And I did the same thing with the woman who was following me." I said

"Just as we thought your top priority was the capture of C.C., no matter how wrong the information is that you get. As of this moment this gilded prison of a school will become our castle, our fortress of freedom. And as for you dear brother, I'll make you my pawn to find Nunnally." Said Lelouch

_Rolo activated his Geass and he proceeded to take both of our guns._

"You'll be the ones who will become pawns." Said Rolo

"Are you so sure about that?" I asked

"What the?" exclaimed Rolo

_He kept activating his Geass, but all were fruitless attempts to stop me._

"You can't keep using your Geass little imposter, I can't be affected by it." I said

"In that case, I'll just have to kill you." Said Rolo

_He fired the gun, and let me tell you, it hurt._

"Cousin, now you're out of the way. Now for Lelouch." Said Rolo

_I grabbed his ankle._

"What?" wondered Rolo

"I forgot to mention, I can't die either, and I'm immortal." I said

"But how, you still have your Geass!" exclaimed Rolo

"Five, four, three, two, one, and zero." I said

"Huh? How did you two get over there?" asked Lelouch

"Rolo, he has Geass, and I hate this habit of being shot up by the enemy." I said pointing my gun to Rolo's head.

_**Cliffhanger! I know, sorry, I just had to do it. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	4. Counterattack at the Gallows

Chapter 3: Counterattack at the Gallows

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Well, enough said for the first author's note, so let's move on, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So, you Geass is the power to stop time?" asked Lelouch

"I have no reason to answer you. The orders given to me are as follows. If Lelouch Lamperouge's and Sakura Avalon's memories return, if Zero and the Black Rose are awakened, then they are to die. That's going to be a problem to figure out how to kill you." Said Rolo

"16, 17, 18, 19…" started Lelouch

"What's that? Why are you counting?" asked Rolo

"Since the moment you appeared, I've been counting the seconds to myself carefully one by one, but now the count is out of sync. Now why do you think that is?" asked Lelouch

_He replayed the actions that Rolo and I did since he activated his Geass._

"Rolo, you can't stop time, no one can. You've just altered my sense of time." Said Lelouch

_I had secretly copied Rolo's Geass when he was desperate, so I activated it and made my way over to Lelouch._

"Understanding doesn't help you; you two still can't beat me. *Gasp!* You…" started Rolo

"Yes, I copied your Geass. You are correct Rolo, but that doesn't help you either. You'd like to kill Lelouch now, but you can't, and we all know the reason why. If Lelouch dies, you won't gain either of the two things that you want, and if you do, you still won't get them." I said

"Two things?" asked Rolo

"First, you won't get C.C. for whom we've been the bait in your hunt. If you let us go, we can draw her out for you. We'll help you get her." Said Lelouch

"You'd sell out C.C. like that?" asked Rolo

"She isn't worth our own lives. Survival comes first." I said

"And what's the other thing?" asked Rolo

"Your life." Said Lelouch

"Heh, like I care about that." Said Rolo

"Rolo, what is the future?" I asked

"Huh?" asked Rolo

"The future is hope, without hope, your life is on hold, empty, waiting, and you have no hope beyond your mission Rolo. If you capture C.C., what sort of future will it open for you? Things will just go on as they are and nothing will change." Said Lelouch

"But this is my mission." Said Rolo

"You know you can't kill me, but kill Lelouch and your mission will never be complete. If he dies, then I'll go into hiding, where you can never find me. You wanna capture C.C., don't you?" I asked

"Tomorrow, we'll lure C.C. out and she'll be yours. Once that's done, your new future will begin. Don't worry, we would never lie to you, not to you anyway." Said Lelouch

_Later that day…_

"Sorry about earlier Kiryu. I hope he likes his gift." I said

"Same here. We're being watched you know." Said Kalin

"Actually, I put the cameras in my room on a loop and disabled the bugs. We're safe." I said

"So, does that mean you'll come back to base tonight?" asked Kalin

"Of course it does. As long as I'm back here before the loop goes offline, which will be about 7 A.M., and besides, staying here all the time depletes my strength." I said

"Yeah, seeing that you barely had time while the OSI was watching you and Lelouch." Said Kalin

_Before he headed out the door, he softly kissed me on the cheek. I blushed slightly, which caused my cheeks to turn into a pale pink. Once he was gone, I secretly pressed the switch that activated the loop function on the cameras. Once that was done, I snuck out, and headed for base._

"Glad to see you made it." Said Kalin

"It wasn't that hard, to be honest." I said

_He smiled softly, and I almost immediately blushed. He proceeded to stroke my hair, and I instantly relaxed and closed my eyes. I told him what had happened with Rolo and Lelouch before I came here, so he knew that I was stressed, but more importantly, I was stressed because if Lelouch and I couldn't pull off a miracle tomorrow, the remnants of the Black Knights, would be all of the Black Knights._

_The next day…_

"_It looks like the execution will be getting underway shortly. Once again, these are the rebel terrorists who formally called themselves the Black Knights. Will Zero and the Black Rose appear to stop the execution of their followers?_" wondered the news anchor

_I was inside the Sakura, and it was now, or never._

"Elevens, the Zero and Black Rose you believed in have not appeared. It has all been a deception. I challenged them to a fair and honest duel, and they sulked away like cowards. Take aim." Said Guilford

"You're mistaken!" exclaimed Zero

"You're wrong Guilford!" I exclaimed

"I see, you two snuck up behind me, Zero! Black Rose!" exclaimed Guilford

"Guilford, those aren't terrorists you're executing, they're the Black Knights, soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan." Said Zero

"You expect me to recognize them as prisoners of war?" asked Guilford

_We drove our Knightmares up to Guilford, and I'm assuming that the Knightmare next to his Knightmare is his back-up, or in other terms, my opponent._

"It's been quite a while Lord Guilford. Why don't you come out so we can talk about the good old days." I said

"Tempting as that invitation is, I'll stay where I am. We'll just settle our past grudges from the inside of our Knightmares." Said Guilford

"How predictable of you, then let's set some rules." Said Zero

"Rules?" asked Guilford

"The rules of our duels, we'll settle this, two-on-two." I said

"Very well, no one else will interfere with our combats." Said Guilford

"We'll each have one weapon." Said Zero

"Agreed. I choose this as my weapon." Said Guilford pointing a spear

"I will also choose this weapon." Said the soldier holding up another spear

"I choose this weapon for this duel." I said holding up the shield upgrade Rakshata made prior to her fleeing Japan to the Chinese Federation

"And for mine, I shall borrow that shield." Said Zero

"What? That's…" started Guilford

"It will do." Said Zero

"You two are entering battle with shields?" asked the soldier

"Lord Guilford, we have a question. What do you do when there is an evil you can't defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just and righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?" I asked

"In the name of Cornelia, I choose justice!" exclaimed Guilford

"We understand. In our case, we commit evil to destroy evil!" exclaimed Zero

_It's the same strategy from the Black Rebellion!_

"What the?" exclaimed Guilford

"Kallen, Jack, Kiryu, charge in and take command!" I exclaimed

_Some of the Knightmares were using their Slash-Harkins to keep upright, and I used my shield as a sort of surfboard to get out of that situation._

"Black Knights, listen! The enemy around us has fallen into our territory. Wipe out the Britannian forces and save your comrades!" exclaimed Zero

_We were good for now, until Rolo showed up. Lelouch, you better have made the preparations prior to this stunt! Lelouch's Knightmare's left arm was destroyed, no thanks to Rolo. Suddenly, two shots fired, and Rolo was going to get hurt! Lelouch was going to protect Rolo, but I didn't think I was fast enough._

"_Rest my vessel, I'll assist your movements._" Said Allqu

'_Alright, but at least let me have control to speak._' I told Allqu

"_Agreed._" Said Allqu

_When Allqu took the controls, he managed to block the second bullet, and my shield was still intact._

"But why? Why did you two save me? Why would you?" asked Rolo

"Because you're my little brother." Said Zero

"And you're my cousin." I said

"The memories may have been planted in me, but the time you, Sakura, and I spent together was real." Said Zero

"Although my memories weren't rewritten, I still saw them, those memories." I said

"You two are saying, all the things we did up to now, they weren't lies?" asked Rolo

"Because you're my little brother." said Zero

"And you're my cousin." I said

"Brother, and cousin, me? That day, I never had a birthday before, and for the first time… what about when you told me your lives were more important, yet you two risked your lives for this?" asked Rolo

"I made a promise to you, and so did Sakura. We promised you a new future." Said Lelouch

"And you seem to forget, I can't die. Rolo, you mean a lot to us. Your future, is with us." I said

"Zero, Black Rose, our grudges will be settled now, with one resounding blow, by this Iron Hammer!" exclaimed Guilford

"Even with the shield, I can't stop that!" I exclaimed

_Rolo stopped the spear._

"What? Sir Kimmel, what's the meaning of this? Don't tell me, you're one of Zero's men!" exclaimed Guilford

_My cell phone began to ring._

"Sakura, it's Miss Viletta, she wants to talk to Rolo, I thought you should be involved." Said Lelouch

"I understand, put it through a conversation, will ya?" I asked

"Okay, hang on." Said Lelouch

"Rolo, where did you go?" asked Viletta

"I, uh…" started Rolo

"Miss Viletta, cut him some slack, will ya? Can't you let my cousins go to the bathroom in peace? So what were you calling about?" I asked

"About the Chinese Consulate of course." Said Viletta

"Oh yeah, looks like a real mess down there. We understand, we'll keep my little brother out of danger like that." Said Lelouch

"You better." Said Viletta

"Of course, a place where people are being killed is no place for a boy like Rolo." I said

"Alright, just make it back." Said Viletta

"Don't worry, we will." Said Lelouch

_We all hung up our phones._

"Britannians, this is your last warning. Any further action will be taken as armed intervention. Withdraw at once!" exclaimed Xingke

_Later that day…_

"From the very beginning, you never felt that you belonged with Britannia. You belong with us." I said

_Despite the fact that you were a fake, I couldn't help but treat you as if you were my cousin. That's my weakness, but… once we're done with you, we'll throw you away like the trash you are._

_**Done! Whew, this took me a while! Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	5. Knight of Rounds

Chapter 4: Knight of Rounds

_**T-minus a few hours until I'm on vacation, but hey, that won't stop me from updating. Well, enough about me, its disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Long live the Black Knights, hip, hip, hooray!" exclaimed Tamaki

"What happened to that Knightmare? The one that saved Zero?" asked Kallen

"It escaped using a route Xingke gave us." Said C.C.

"Xingke?" asked Lelouch

"He's the Chinese Federation guy Kallen mentioned." I said

"I see, then we should make use of that route as well." Said Lelouch

"So is that pilot the same one from Babel Tower?" asked Kallen

"Because of what happened to Urabe, we won't tell you his name. Simply think of him as a person who supports our cause." I said

"You two didn't use your Geass on him, did you?" asked C.C.

"As it turned out, we didn't need to. Anyway, C.C., about the emperor…" started Lelouch

"Now wait a minute. You'll keep the pilot a secret from us?" asked Jack

"So what? There are times when we like to keep secrets too." I said

"Are you speaking as Zero and Black Rose or as Lelouch and Sakura right now?" asked Jack

"It's not as if everyone knows about our relationship, do they?" asked Lelouch

"Stop saying weird stuff like that alright?" asked Kallen

"And your true identities? Kallen, Jack, Kalin, and I are the only ones among the group who know who you two really are." Said C.C.

"That secret too." I said

"Lelouch, Sakura, do you still want me to be the Captain of Zero's and Black Rose's personal force as I have been?" asked Kallen

"We do." Said Lelouch

"Understood. I'll consider that roger and out." Said Kallen

"We're counting on you now." I said

_Kallen and Jack left the room, leaving me, C.C., and Lelouch behind._

"We'll talk about Geass later. There are more pressing matters." Said C.C.

"Very well, I catch your drift." Said Lelouch as he put his mask on

"You said it." I said replacing my mask as well

_Outside…_

"Hold it! Hold it! While we appreciate you two rescuing us Zero and Black Rose, we wouldn't have been captured in the first place if you either showed up when you needed to Black Rose, or if you hadn't betrayed us the way you did Zero." Said Chiba

"Don't you two owe us an explanation?" asked Asahina

"What happened? We deserve to know." Said Ogi

"Everything is for victory over Britannia." Said Zero

"Okay, go on." Said Tamaki

"That's all." I said

"Nothing more to say? No apologies, no excuses?" asked Asahina

"Stop it! Zero, were your actions intended to give us a chance at winning? And Black Rose, Zero told us the day you we fought to take over Tokyo that you were ill. Is that true?" asked Tohdoh

"Unfortunately, it was. If I was well, I would've been able to assist you in the fight. But now, all I can say is that Zero and I are always focused on getting results." I said

"I understand. At times our operations must be kept secret. Right now we need to rely on their power. I can think of no one more capable than Zero and Black Rose to be our leaders." Said Tohdoh

"I agree! We should all trust Zero and Black Rose! Who other than Zero and Black Rose could've pulled this off? Even the Chinese Federation isn't strong enough to wage war on Britannia. And the EU continues to lose to Prince Schneizel, doesn't it? We're the last hope out of all the Areas Britannia has colonized! Zero and Black Rose are the only ones who can lead us to victory in our war of independence!" exclaimed Ogi

"Ogi's right!" exclaimed Tamaki

_They all began chanting Zero and Black Rose, but now; it was time for us to get back to school._

_The next day…_

"_I don't believe it! The Signer's back?_" exclaimed Allqu

'_I'm as shocked as you, but this just makes an interesting development Allqu. Kiryu and I will be able to get our revenge on the people we hate the most, Yusei Fudo and Suzaku Kururugi._' I said mentally

"Hello everyone, my name is Suzaku Kururugi." Said Suzaku

"And I'm Yusei Fudo. We'll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today. We both look forward to studying here." Said Yusei

_That's right; win the classmates over Signer, but when the destined time comes, you're toast._

"Okay, quiet down. Sir Kururugi and Sir Fudo have reassigned to Area Eleven and that's why they're coming back to school here. Suzaku, why don't you take the desk next to Lelouch for now. And Yusei, the desk next to Sakura." Said Viletta

"_The Signer's next to you?_" exclaimed Allqu

'_I know. I'm not happy about it either._' I mentally said

_Yusei, Suzaku, when the Second Pacific War that caused Japan's defeat occurred, Suzaku and I were separated from each other. I was abandoned by my homeland due to the Mark of the Dragon that was on my arm. We were enemies during the Black Rebellion. I was the Black Rose, Lelouch was Zero, and you two were Britannian Soldiers. However, that's what really happened. My father would've rewritten seven things in my memories. Nunnally, anything about Zero, anything about the Black Rose, my true relationship to Suzaku, the blood that flows through my veins is half-Japanese, Lelouch is a prince of Britannia, and that I am a princess of Britannia. And so, the four of us now._

"Hey, welcome back. It's been some time." Said Lelouch

"I've missed everyone a lot." Said Suzaku

"As did I." said Yusei

"Suzaku, Yusei, it feels like forever!" exclaimed Shirley

"You two really have gone up in the world, haven't you?" asked Rivalz

"Suzaku and Yusei are back? Where are they?" asked Millie

"Madame Prez! Ya mind? Class is in session." I said

"Oh, what's with you Sakura? Still going by the book?" asked Millie

_You made a grave mistake Suzaku Kururugi. When you heard the name Lelouch, you walked right over, as if you knew him. Now to make sure Rolo doesn't do anything stupid._

"And so everybody upped and left, except for us. They all went back home, even the teachers, except for Mr. Roman and Devack." Said Shirley

"Back to the homeland?" asked Suzaku

"Yeah, and that's the reason why we're the only ones here at the school who know you two. Right Rolo?" asked Lelouch

"Uh, right." Said Rolo

"That explains why I don't recognize anyone here." Said Suzaku

"Hey you saw Zero's and Black Rose's faces, didn't you? So what did they look like?" asked Rivalz

"Are they cross dressers?" asked Millie

"Zero's really Prince Clovis, right?" asked Rivalz

"Or a prince and princess from another country?" asked Shirley

"Zero's face, yes, but Black Rose's face I didn't see. Yusei saw her face." Said Suzaku

"You did?" I asked

"Yes, but we can't tell who they were. Military secret." Said Yusei

"I'm sorry…ow!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Meow." Meowed Arthur

"Arthur!" exclaimed Millie

"You brought him with you?" asked Shirley

"Meow!" meowed Guinevere

"Guinevere!" exclaimed Yusei

"Well Suzaku, you really have a thing for cats, don't you?" asked Lelouch

"I'll say!" I laughed

_Later…_

"Teacher, could you please overlook all the campus infractions that Rolo, Sakura, and I are involved in?" asked Lelouch

"Very well. I can do that; just don't wander off school grounds so often you three." Said the teacher

"Yes sir!" Rolo, Lelouch, and I said in unison

"The only member left now is. Ms. Viletta, right?" I asked

"Correct, but Suzaku Kururugi and Yusei Fudo is here now. Shall I kill them?" asked Rolo

"You shouldn't behave like that." Said Lelouch

"And, there's something else." I said

"Yes?" asked Rolo

"Can you stop speaking to me and Lelouch in such a formal tone? You're supposed to be Lelouch's brother and my cousin. Don't worry. We'll hurry up with our plan for your sake as well." I said

"We're going to do it. Independence for Japan will begin with this school." Said Lelouch

_Three days later…_

"Apologies for the delay. We are now officially kicking off the welcome party for the Knight of Seven and the Knight of Eight! Give the word guests of honor." Said Millie

"Yeah, um, I don't suppose we can refuse?" asked Suzaku

"Sorry, nope! It's a presidential order!" exclaimed Millie

"Just accept it. She sets the rules in the school." Said Lelouch

"Alright guys, well get ready then." Said Yusei

"I can't wait to see this." I said

"Meow!" exclaimed Yusei and Suzaku in unison

_I was helping Lelouch and Rolo peel the potatoes, when I had accidentally cut myself on the wrist._

"Your wrist!" exclaimed Rolo

"If you don't bandage it, it'll…" started Lelouch

"It's okay. The wound will heal in a matter of seconds." I said

_As if on cue, there was no sign of a cut on my wrist._

"How'd it… right, it has to do with your current condition." Said Lelouch

"Yeah." I said

"Well, are these things appropriate for the occasion?" asked Rolo

"That's Millie for ya. The Prez loves events like this. She's also overcompensating for last year." Said Lelouch

_I noticed that he switched his knife into a more killing-like position._

"Rolo, don't hold your knife like that, Lelouch and I have told you that it's dangerous. Here, hold it like this, got it?" I asked

"L-like this?" asked Rolo

"Careful of your fingers." Said Lelouch

_Our gaze shifted to the door where I saw Suzaku and Yusei. Suzaku had a serious look in his eyes while Yusei looked solemnly at us. They then walked away._

"Lelouch, Sakura." Said Rolo

"Hmm?" wondered Lelouch

"What is it?" I asked

"The truth is, my Geass does have an Achilles Heel." Said Rolo

_I was walking around the campus watching out for trouble, when someone snuck up behind me and blindfolded me._

"Come with me if you know what's good for you." Said a familiar male voice

"Kiryu?" I asked

_The blindfold dropped and I was staring into the eyes of my boyfriend._

"Who else?" asked Kalin

"You really shouldn't do…AH!" I exclaimed

"What?" asked Kalin

"It's her." I said pointing to C.C.

"Hey, what do you think *pant**pant* you're doing?" asked Lelouch

"I'm looking for something I left behind." Said C.C.

"Why are you so obsessed with this stuff anyway?" I asked

"Come on!" exclaimed Lelouch placing a paper bag over her head

"Acting a little devilish, are you?" asked C.C.

"Shut up witch. Don't you understand your situation?" asked Lelouch

"The emperor's trying to capture me, and he's using you and Sakura as bait." Said C.C.

"Bingo. Suzaku's here, along with Yusei, as well as a person who Lelouch can't use his Geass on." Said Kalin

"Why don't you use your Geass on this person Sakura?" asked C.C.

"I have a feeling that we'll her on our side, willingly." I said

_In front of the tomato truck…_

"So, the person who gave the emperor his Geass is the same person who told Suzaku and Yusei?" asked Lelouch

"That's right." Said C.C.

"Man, I'd love to start a Shadow Duel with this punk, and I'd know I'd win hands-down. So who is this nut job anyway?" I asked

"You shouldn't delve into this any further." Said C.C.

"We're already involved in this." Said Lelouch

"V.V." said C.C.

"V.V.?" asked Kalin

"Did he give Yusei or Suzaku a Geass power?" I asked

"No. It doesn't appear that he did. Anyway, about the…" started C.C.

"Lulu!" called Shirley

"What's up Shirley?" asked Lelouch after he pushed C.C. into the bin of tomatoes

"Are you crazy?" I hissed

"Oh, there you are! Oh, Saki and Kalin are with you?" asked Shirley

"Uh, Shirley, did you need something?" I asked

"Well I have a little problem that I hoped Lulu could help me with. Ms. Viletta seems to be avoiding me, so I was thinking that maybe you could help me out." Said Shirley

_Suddenly a green mascot caught Lelouch and a red mascot caught me!_

"Jack, what are you doing?" I hissed

"What does it look like? I'm getting Pizza Girl." Said Jack

"Okay, she's in with the tomatoes, just…AH!" I screamed, and then I landed on top of Lelouch

"Sakura…" groaned Lelouch

"Ah! Oh, sorry." I said

"Hey, Lelouch, Sakura." Said Suzaku

"Say, have you seen Arthur?" asked Millie

"He grabbed a valuable quill pen from me and…" started Suzaku

_*BANG! BANG*_

"Oh no. Is he inside that thing?" asked Yusei

"No way! Cats and tomatoes don't mix!" I exclaimed

_Suddenly the container rose up from the ground._

"You're supposed to start with this, right?" asked the male

"It can't be. Gino?" asked Suzaku

"Yeah! This commoner's school is really a blast!" exclaimed Gino

"Commoners? Is he a nobleman?" I asked

"Yeah." Said Yusei

_He drove off! There was only two minutes to initiate this plan!_

"Team leader one! Look behind you!" I exclaimed

"Huh? Treasurer, what is it?" asked Team Leader One

"Employ system pattern Rouge!" I exclaimed

"Now going to system pattern Rouge. Releasing fire extinguishing gas. Initiating." Said Team Leader One

_That cover was enough to get C.C. out of there. We rendezvoused with Jack and Kallen on the roof._

"The person who saw you Kallen was from the Swim Club." Said Lelouch

"I think it may have been the teacher." Said Kallen

"Viletta?" asked Jack

"I didn't get her name, but the weird thing is that I think I remember seeing her at the festival last year with Ogi." Said Kallen

"Ogi-san and Viletta?" I wondered

"Minami said that Ogi might have had a collaborator that reported directly to him." Said Kallen

"Ogi kept a secret from us?" wondered Lelouch

"When it comes to these sorts of things, you're really very thick." Said C.C.

_Later…_

"That's it Rolo? You turned traitor?" asked Viletta

"Viletta Nu. The woman who was awarded the rank of Baron for ascertaining Zero's and Black Rose's real identities, but unknown to most you're connected to the Black Knights." I said

"Not true! I'd never betray…" started Viletta

"Kaname Ogi. If word of your relationship with him ever got out, you'd have to relinquish that title you worked so hard to earn. Why not be reborn as someone new? Oh yes, Shirley gave me this to give to you. The timing works out nicely. Happy birthday, Coach Viletta." Said Lelouch

_That evening…_

"It seems we owe you another dept." I said

"I simply used my diplomatic community, besides I'd like to repay my dept to you as soon as I can." Said Xingke

"Then, may we ask another favor of you?" asked Lelouch

"I don't like to be in collusion with you two." Said Xingke

"We'd only like to get in contact with the High Eunuchs." I said

_Lelouch and I cut our signal to make our point clear._

'_Allqu, all that's left to deal with is Suzaku and the Signer._' I mentally said

"Sakura." Said Yusei

"Hmm? Shouldn't the guest of honor be at the main stage?" I asked

"Not really. Everyone seems to be having a fine time without me or Suzaku, besides I wanted to discuss something with you." Said Yusei

"What is it then?" I asked

"Well, you see, Suzaku's goal is to become the Knight of One, and with that, he can choose any area that Britannia has colonized and he would have total control over Japan. Sakura, I've lost my best friends and much more. I don't want to lose anyone else." Said Yusei

"I see, and Suzaku feels the same?" I asked

"I think so. Anyhow, if you really want to know, you should talk to this person. She's the new Viceroy of Area 11. She'll be arriving next week." Said Yusei

"You want me to talk to a member of the royal family? I'm a student Yusei." I said

"It's me. Yes, she's standing right here in front of me. Yes." Said Yusei

"Oh man, how awkward. What do I say?" I wondered

"Hello? Big sister?" asked a familiar female voice

_It can't be! Nunnally?_

"Sakura, is that you? It's me Nunnally, can you hear me? I'm coming there to be the Viceroy. Um, is there something wrong? Sakura, it's Nunnally, your half-sister!" exclaimed Nunnally

_**And the plot thickens! Well, I may not be able to update for a while considering that here in China, it's going to be a pain in the ass to access any videos, but I won't give up just yet! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	6. Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush

Chapter 5: Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush

_**Well, I'm back folks! This chapter is certainly one that I will enjoy to write, seeing that being on vacation has its perks. Well, enough of that, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

"Is that you Sakura? It's me Nunnally!" exclaimed Nunnally

_Damn it! Curse you Yusei Fudo. You have me trapped between a rock and a hard place!_

"Um, this is my half-sister, isn't it?" wondered Nunnally

_I… I can't_ _lie to Nunnally! I just can't!_

"_I'm taking over._" Said Allqu

_My Geass suddenly activated, and when I looked back, instead of the usual red rims around Yusei's eyes, they were purple._

"_You only have a minute to talk to her, so make it count._" Said Allqu

'_Thank you, Allqu._' I said mentally

"Nunnally-neechan, it's me!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, it is you!" exclaimed Nunnally

"I can't explain everything right here, right now, but we have to pretend that we're complete and total strangers!" I exclaimed

"Like Lelouch?" asked Nunnally

"You spoke with him?" I asked

"Yes." Said Nunnally

"Then this is the same case scenario. Please Nunnally, you have to stay strong for the both of us, and don't forget that we both love you with all our hearts!" I exclaimed

_The Geass then deactivated._

"Um, I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you're confusing me with somebody else. I'm a student at a school here in Area 11." I said

"Forgive me, but I heard that you were a good friend of Yusei's and Suzaku's, so I guess I jumped to conclusions. It's just that I…" started Nunnally

"No please, it's an honor to be speaking to a royal princess." I said

"Um, could you please put Yusei back on the line?" asked Nunnally

"Of course, your highness. It was an honor speaking with you. Here's your phone back Yusei. I guess I'll see you around." I said

"Yeah." Said Yusei

_I got back to the base, and before I got inside my room, I slammed my fist against the wall, making a crater the size of my fist. Apparently I didn't know the limits of my new strength. The walls of emotion I was holding back collapsed, as I found myself on the ground with tears, like a dam had burst. The doors to Kiryu's room opened and I found myself face-to-face with him._

"Sakura-chan. What happened?" asked Kalin with concern in his voice

"I spoke with her." I said

"Spoke with who?" asked Kalin

"Nunnally." I said

"You spoke with her?" asked Kalin

"Yes. I… I had to lie to her, the one person I actually consider my sister. Kiryu, I don't know what to do. All this time, Lelouch and I have been fighting Britannia, and now, Nunnally's coming to be the new Viceroy. How can I possibly fight her as the Black Rose, when I'm here on the ground sobbing over it?" I said

_Kiryu wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace and the tears that were flowing suddenly stopped._

"Sakura-chan, you know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. I know you're concerned about Nunnally, and because of that, I'm concerned about you." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, let's talk in my room. I don't want Roman to come up and eavesdrop on us." I said

_He nodded, and we made our way into my room._

"Sakura-chan, about a year ago, you were a Signer, someone I was supposed to defeat, and now, you're one of us, a Dark Signer. I never thought it was possible." Said Kalin

"I don't think anyone else thought it was possible either." I said

_I rested my head on Kiryu's shoulder, and I could hear his heart beat. It was strange; even in death we Dark Signers still have a beating heart. He gently stroked my hair, and I relaxed to his touch. Right now, my main priority was to save Nunnally; otherwise, she'd be used as a political tool, just like Lelouch and I were._

_The next day…_

"Lelouch, can you stop doing that? It's getting on my nerves." I said

"Sorry if it does." Said Lelouch

"I know that tone, you're trying to annoy me. One of the things about being a Dark Signer, I have a shorter temper, and unless you want me to get really mad, I suggest you stop it." I said

"The supplies were successfully received in Mie." Said C.C.

"I see." Said Lelouch

"However, there's no way to get them into the consulate now." said C.C.

"As expected." I said

"Nunnally is going to be the new Viceroy. Will you two be able to fight her? Your sister?" asked C.C.

"Fight? Nunnally? Is that some kind of joke?" asked Lelouch

"Then you're just going to leave her alone?" asked C.C.

"Out of the question. If nothing's done then Nunnally will be used as a political tool just like she was before." I said

"A girl who can't walk and can't see. Do they plan to use her as a pawn and then throw it away?" asked C.C.

"We're doing all of this to keep that from happening. That's why we formed the Black Knights. I became Zero for Nunnally's sake!" exclaimed Lelouch

"And I became the Black Rose for both Nunnally's and Lelouch's sake! I lost reidou in Shinjuku, and I don't want to lose anyone else." I said

"I'm well aware that your sister and your family are your reasons for living, however…" started C.C.

"We're going to create a world where Nunnally can live happily. To do that we'll obliterate Britannia!" exclaimed Lelouch

"C.C., you mentioned V.V. earlier. Is he in the Britannian homeland?" I asked

"I don't know that much about him. However, I know that he's your father's first ally and Charles Zi Britannia's chief confederate." Said C.C.

"Confederate?" asked Lelouch

"Long ago, they made a pact." Said C.C.

_Later that day…_

"Kiryu, no matter what happens, you have to make sure that Lelouch and I get Nunnally." I said

"Of course Cherry Blossom." Said Kalin

"Arigato." I said

"It's time." Said Zero

"Right." I said

"The objective of this operation is to capture the new Viceroy. No matter what happens, she must absolutely not be harmed. Keep her safe, is that clear?" asked Zero

"Roger!" everyone exclaimed

_The plan was working, now we had them on the ropes! They concentrated their power on the smoke, a big mistake. While all of that was going on, Lelouch and I made it inside. We got to the hospital wing of the ship, and Lelouch used his Geass._

"Die." Said Zero

"Yeah." Said the guard

"Understood." Said the doctor

_They both committed suicide, and we proceeded inside. When we reached the garden area, we saw her, our little sister, Nunnally._

"Viceroy Nunnally, its Zero and Black Rose." a guard said over the intercom

"I'm performing General…AH!" exclaimed a second guard after gunshots could be heard

"You're Zero and Black Rose, aren't you? The terrorists. Have you two come to kill me as well? Like how you accomplice killed my brother Clovis and my sister Euphie Zero? Even so, will you wait just a moment please? I think that what you're doing is wrong." Said Nunnally

"Viceroy Nunnally, Zero and I have no intention of spilling the blood of an innocent woman such as yourself, for you have committed no wrongs, but it is Britannia that is wrong. The emperor believes that might is always right. Do you approve of that?" I asked

"Well…" started Nunnally

"Viceroy Nunnally, you're just being used." Said Zero

"You're saying they sent a blind crippled girl to win everyone's sympathy? Then you two are wrong. I asked them to send me, that's why I'm here." Said Nunnally

"You requested it?" I asked

"I think with a peaceful approach, I can make the world a gentler place. That's why I wanted to carry out Euphie's plan, to create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." Said Nunnally

"You'd have that return?" wondered Zero

"Zero, Black Rose, won't you please help me try to rebuild it?" asked Nunnally as she extended her hand

_Lelouch backed away. Was this what happened with Euphie?_

"People can start over. Please?" wondered Nunnally

_Oh man, what do we do? We can't take her by force, nor reveal our identity. I don't want to turn her into a Shadow Drone either, so what? Suddenly we were face to face with Suzaku's Knightmare, the Lancelot._

"Damn it!" I exclaimed

"Escape with me!" exclaimed Zero

_We ran at full speed, but the wind blew at our capes, forcing us into the air. I saw Suzaku take off with Nunnally. She was taken away from us once again._

"NUNNALLY!" cried Zero

"No! Nunnally!" I cried

_We have to save her from our father, no matter the cost! I swear it on my life!_

_**Well, that's it folks! I know this chapter's going to be something. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	7. The Abandoned Mask

Chapter 6: The Abandoned Mask

_**Hey! It's me sakuraphoenix back up and running! Well, my vacation here in China is drawing to a close, so let's get the disclaimer up and running!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in any possible way**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"The world lies. Thou shall not commit murder, thou shall not bear false witness, thou shall not cheat, thou shall not steal, thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife, all of these are lies, mere illusion, nothing more. They don't want to be killed; they don't want to be robbed. Using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak are endeavoring to protect themselves! But the first truth is that the strong devour the weak! So let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power! We of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself! We must crush this deception and bring forth the truth. All hail Britannia!" exclaimed my father

_I woke up from that nightmare._

"What the?" I wondered

"You look like you were having a nightmare Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

"Kiryu. Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said

"What was it off?" asked Kalin

"My father, making a variation of the speech he made during Clovis' funeral. Kiryu, d-did I say anything, while I slept?" I asked

"Um…" started Kalin

"I did, didn't I?" I asked

"Yeah. You said, 'Nunnally-neechan'." Said Kalin

"I see." I said

_The world that Nunnally desires, the future she has chosen, that's leaves me and Lelouch, leaves Zero and Black Rose standing in the way. Our sister's safety has been guaranteed, for she has the Britannian Military forces to protect her, along with Suzaku and Yusei. They may be our worse enemies, but I trust them enough to do at least that._

"Look at this. It says this temple was built 1000 years ago." Said Shirley

"That's great. Have you seen the water pistols? I got one for everyone, but I can't find them." Said Rivalz

"Hey, what's all this stuff Prez?" asked Rolo

"Some nets, candles, wigs, fireworks, and a tambourine." Said Millie

"Uh, so are those for our class trip?" asked Rolo

"Just leave it to me! This will be my second time you know." Said Millie

"Right. Huh?" wondered Rolo

_We all started at Lelouch. Even I looked up from my computer screen._

"What's wrong Lulu?" asked Shirley

"Huh?" wondered Lelouch

"You just seem sort of down." Said Shirley

"No, I'm fine." Said Lelouch

"Can't sleep because you're thinking about how much fun the trip will be?" asked Rivalz

"You're correct, yeah, I'm excited about it." Said Lelouch

"Oh Lulu, you're just like a little boy." Said Shirley before she laughed

_*Ding-ding-ding-dong*_

"Attention all students, the inauguration speech of the new Viceroy of Area 11 is about to begin. Please assemble in the auditorium." Said a female student

_In the auditorium…_

"How do you do everyone? I am Nunnally Vi Britannia of the royal family, 87th in line to the imperial throne. Due to the unfortunate untimely loss of Duke Calares recently, I shall be assuming the viceroyship of Area 11 in his place. I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see and walk, therefore I am depending on all of you for assistance for various things. Please, help me to help you." Said Nunnally

_Neechan, how long are you going to do this? Hide the sorrow behind that smile?_

"I realize it is unexpected, but I like each one of you to cooperate with me on this. As your new viceroy, I wish to again create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. In the special zone Britannians and numbers would have equal status. Elevens would be allowed to safely call themselves Japanese once again." Said Nunnally

_I couldn't take this anymore. I blocked her out as I headed for the exit. I really needed to be alone._

_On the rooftop at twilight…_

"237…" I said as I caught the ball I was listlessly throwing at the wall

_Again, I will catch this one._

"You look you're having fun." Said Kalin

"Huh? Kiryu." I said

"What's up? You've been up here for a while." Said Kalin

"I just needed to think up until now, Lelouch and I have been fighting against Britannia, but now, I seemed to have forgotten my reason to fight them." I said as I assumed the fetal position

"You haven't forgotten your reason to fight the Signers have you not?" asked Kalin as he dispelled the illusion on himself

"Of course not, that's the only thing that keeps me sane. I fight them, so I can be with you Kiryu. I want to destroy the Signers, so there's no one in our way. But now Nunnally's…" I started

"Listen to yourself! The Sakura I know wouldn't be talking like that! The Sakura-chan I know would be thinking about a plan, or trying to come up with a solution, not sitting down on the ground in the fetal position!" exclaimed Kalin

_The next day…_

_If I knew Lelouch like I knew him, he'd probably come back here. When I arrived, I saw Kallen slap him across the face._

"Snap out of it Lelouch! You're Zero now, you have an obligation, you've got to live up to the dreams you and Sakura once gave us all! So please, keep fooling us until you no longer can. We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart. Play your role like you mean it." Said Kallen

_She then ran off._

"You know, she does have a point." I said

"Huh? Sakura." Said Lelouch

"We can't stay in this depression forever, can we?" I asked

"Rolo. That's right, you're supposed to keep an eye on us, I forgotten." Said Lelouch

"Then why not forget about them? All the heavy burdens that just weigh you down, Zero, The Black Knights, Black Rose, being this Dark Signer person, and Nunnally…" started Rolo

"You're wrong! Nunnally isn't a…" started Lelouch

"For Nunnally's sake as well. If Zero and Black Rose vanish, then peace would come to Area 11. Lelouch, Sakura, you two can go back to being an ordinary student again and be happy." Said Rolo

"But…" stared Lelouch

"Is there something wrong with that? Wanting happiness isn't a crime. No one would have to be hurt. Lelouch, Sakura, we still have time to undo what's been done. It's alright, I'll never abandon the two of you, I promise. I'll stay with you as your brother forever Lelouch, and I'll stay with you as your cousin forever Sakura." Said Rolo

"Rolo…" I started

"_It's best if you stay quiet my vessel. Your reason for living, for fighting with us, is your half-brother Lelouch. Let him make his decision first._" Said Allqu

'_I understand my immortal._' I said mentally

_Back at the school…_

"That's right. Everyone's gone on the school trip." Said Lelouch

"Should we go after them?" asked Rolo

"No, an empty birdcage suits me just fine for now." said Lelouch

_Suddenly fireworks were fired from the roof of the school._

"Who's firing?" wondered Lelouch

"I have no idea." I said

_We followed Lelouch up to the roof, but Rolo and I stayed in the shadows._

"Hi, welcome back Lulu." Said Shirley

"Light some up too Lelouch, we have plenty left over from the festival." Said Millie

"Why are you… what about the school trip?" asked Lelouch

"Truth be told, I could care less about some field trip." Said Jack

"Jack! Be a little sensitive!" exclaimed Millie

"Besides, we couldn't leave you and Sakura here crying while the four of us had fun." Said Rivalz

"'Cause the important thing about vacations isn't where you spend them, it's all about whom you spend them with." Said Millie

"Exactly." Said Shirley

"Why's that a…" started Lelouch

"Huh? Oh, you mean this? These are supposed to make your wishes come true, so I made one. For the life of me, I can't remember who taught me how to make them though." Said Shirley

"And what did you wish for?" asked Lelouch

"It's already coming true, well a part of it. I wanted to set off fireworks with everyone." said Shirley

"Everyone?" asked Lelouch

"With Nina, Kallen, and Kalin." Said Shirley

"Along with Yusei and Suzaku." Said Rivalz

"It goes without saying you, Rolo, and Sakura." Said Millie

"And because I only folded one crane, you were the only one who showed up." Said Shirley

"_His mind's made up._" Said Allqu

'_It appears so._' I said mentally

"Lulu." Said Shirley

"What are you crying for?" asked Rivalz

"Lelouch, are you really moved that much by our friendship? You do have a sweet side." Said Millie

"No, you're wrong, i-it's nothing like that at all. Everyone, I'll launch fireworks with you again someday. We will. We'll do it together right here, I promise." Said Lelouch

_We rushed to the battlefield; I just hope we're not too late._

"Q-1, do you read us? Q-1, come in!" I exclaimed

"Black Rose?" asked Kallen

"Your instructions, fifty degrees downtrend, head for point L-14, crash dive full ahead." Said Lelouch

"Now fire all torpedoes dead ahead. Detonators set for forty seconds." I said

"Now activate the anchors." Said Lelouch

"A little warning in advance, once the anchors are set, braces yourselves for shock." I said

"Let me guess, the methane hydrate?" asked Lelouch

"Yep, only except, I wasn't the one who came up with it." I said opening my eyes, revealing that I had activated my Geass

_We donned our disguises as Zero and Black Rose, and then Rolo gave us a ride in front of the Britannian forces._

"So this…this is your answer to us?" exclaimed Suzaku as he pointed his Knightmare's gun at us, as well as Yusei's Knightmare which pointed his sword

"Don't shoot!" exclaimed Zero

"Shoot us and you'll be disobeying your lady's orders." I said

"We hereby accept the offer extended by Viceroy Nunnally." Said Zero

"Yes, we will join the Japan Special Zone." I said

"Zero and Black Rose order you! All members of the Black Knights, you shall participate willingly in the special zone!" exclaimed Zero

_**And that's a wrap folks! I know the last chapter kinda sucked, but I'll make up for it in the near future. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	8. A Million Miracles

Chapter 7: One Million Miracles

_**Hey everyone, what's up? Its sakuraphoenix here and I'm back with a new chapter! Well, personally, this is one of my favorite episodes of R2, but I hope I can make this version pretty good. Disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Big Brother, Cousin, the promise the two of you made…" started Rolo

"Yes, we'll keep it." Said Zero

"So you've agreed to the Special Zone. That doesn't wash away the blood that on your hands." Said Suzaku

_Like the blood of my uncle that on your hands Suzaku? You're no better than me and Lelouch. We walked inside the briefing room in our sub._

"Zero, Black Rose, listen…" started Kallen

"Master Zero! How could you leave your new wife waiting?" asked a young girl

_That can't be Kaguya, can it?_

"Lady Kaguya, I'm glad to see you're well, and as lively as ever." Said Zero

"And I see that you're still surprising everyone like you always do. You must be Black Rose. Zero tells me many things about you. Um…" started Kaguya

"Lady Kaguya, if it eases your doubt, Zero and I have a relation that those of family would have." I said

"I see. Then that means that you could be my sister in law!" exclaimed Kaguya

"I believe we could be, I suppose." I said

"Well, seeing the two of you, offering to join the special zone. No one expected that at all!" exclaimed Kaguya

"Yeah, she's right. What was that all about anyway?" asked Ogi

"I told ya, they're just bluffing so that they can lure the Britannians in and nail 'em!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Fighting, then more fighting, and then what?" asked Zero

"Huh?" everyone wondered

"Hold on, what are you saying? We should dance with them?" exclaimed Tamaki

"We fight because we must, unless you two know some other way to do this." Said Ogi

"So, we can never make friends with our conquerors. The Japanese people are fighting for freedom!" exclaimed Tohdoh

"Tohdoh-sensei! What exactly is 'Japanese'?" I asked

_The next day…_

"Leave of absence?" wondered Rivalz

"Yeah. It looks like Yusei and I are going to be a little busy." Said Suzaku

"With the special zone, huh?" wondered Rivalz

"Oh? And what about all our plans for the garden?" asked Millie

"Sorry Millie. We'll be sure to come back and help out if we get a break." Said Yusei

"That reminds me Suzaku, Yusei, have you two thought about Kallen? Isn't there some way the two of you can help her out?" asked Shirley

"Yeah, right, like a plea bargain, you know? Something like that." Said Rivalz

"We all know you're working for world peace and all, but family and friends are important too, right? Couldn't you discuss it with the Viceroy, like when you had me talk to her on the phone the other night Yusei?" I asked holding back my temper

"Huh? What, you talked to her Saki?" exclaimed Shirley

"With the young princess?" exclaimed Rivalz

"Well, it was on the night of the welcome party. She mistook me for someone else, so it was kinda a hazy call." I said

"You botched it up." Joked Rivalz

_Yusei, right now, I have to act as if I don't remember a single thing as the Black Rose. However, one day, I will send you to the Netherworld, so you can seek the punishment you deserve once and for all._

_Later…_

"Yes, that's right, I believe it will be. We've already sent Sayoko Shinozaki there." Said Diethard

"I see. Well done Diethard. You really are an expert at this. An outstanding job. You're truly irreplaceable." I said

"Thank you for those words, I'm deeply honored. Are you sure your plan for the following stage will be consistent?" asked Diethard

"Hypothetically speaking its Zero's plan. I just made a couple of changes to the idea, relatively minor changes, but the result is what matters. Anyhow, I'm more than positive that the plan will work. Our tactics may have changed, but our strategic objective remains the same. Take care of things on your end." I said before I hung up the phone

"You two haven't forgotten your promise, have you?" asked Rolo

"No. We will protect this school. You, Sakura, and I live here now as brothers and cousins. We won't let anything interfere with that, but I reject the Britannians phony claim to control our destiny." Said Lelouch

"I'm helping the two of you because I have something to protect now. If the two of you were discovered, the school would be destroyed and everything lost." Said Rolo

"Right, and then there's V.V. as well." Said Lelouch

"Mm-hmm. He'd kill me as a traitor without any hesitation." Said Rolo

"And I'd be slain in the next moment." Said Lelouch

"Leaving me the only person alive to tell the tale." I said

"That's right, you can't die through normal means anymore. So we share the same destiny you and I." Said Rolo

"Sorry I'm late, Club Activities ran overtime. Uh, so Zero, Black Rose, what can I do?" asked Viletta

"Please Ms. Viletta, just saying those names alone could cost us our lives." Said Lelouch

"Lelouch, Sakura, what did you want?" asked Viletta

"It's about Ogi-san. Do you miss him?" I asked

_Later that day…_

"Sakura-chan, you worried about something?" asked Kalin

"You know me too well Kiryu. I've been stressed about the plan Lelouch and I have for the special zone. It drives me nuts!" I exclaimed

"Well, I have to admit, it does seem to be a bit on the impossible side." Commented Kalin

"Sakura, it's time." Said Lelouch

"Right." I said

_We set up a video conference, and we were coming through strong._

"Ah, four Knights of the Round, however, we don't see the Viceroy with you." Said Zero

"We don't need to worry her with the details." Said Suzaku

"Excuse me; I just wanted to ask you, are you the same Zero and Black Rose as before or are you a new one?" asked Lloyd

"Zero and Black Rose are not based on who is within; it's the action that measures the man or woman." I said

"Ah-ha, philosophers." Said Lloyd

"You said you'd stop fighting and join the special zone, but do you have fill consensus on that from all the Black Knights?" asked Gino

"We have more than that. A million people have been mobilized." Said Zero

"A million?" exclaimed a middle-aged woman wearing a revealing red dress

"And they'll all participate?" asked Yusei

"Yes, but there's one condition. You must let us go. Of course, you'll have to explain this to your own people, so we suggest you punish us by sending us into exile." I said

"And the Black Knights?" asked Suzaku

"They don't care about them; they just want to save their own skin." Said Gino

"If word of this gets out, your own people will string you up." Said Lloyd

"That's why we've taken the precaution of keeping these talks secret." Said Zero

"How boring." Said a girl with pink hair and red eyes

"Area law section twelve paragraph eight. It is within the viceroy's authority to apprehend subversive or rebellious elements and send them into exile." Said a female with glasses

"Miss Lohmeyer, are you suggesting we let Zero and Black Rose go?" asked Yusei

"I'm simply stating the legal basis of action." Said Miss Lohmeyer

"In that case, you can make the announcement at the opening ceremony." I said

"That's some kind of sweet deal, if the big terrorist runs away the little terrorists shake and quake and disappear." Said Gino

"Perhaps, but where is justice?" wondered Suzaku

_After we cut the communication, we all headed to the Fuji Mausoleum. Lelouch lit one candle for Euphie. I lit one for Clovis and Euphie. They deserve to be remembered._

"So, are you finished now?" asked Rolo

"Yes. That was the last thing. There's nothing holding us here now." said Lelouch

_The next day…_

"People of Japan, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone. I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help so we can make history together." Said Nunnally

"Now then, before the ceremony officially begins, there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero and Black Rose. As imperial subjects, all those participating in the Japan Special Zone will have criminal charges against them reduced and criminals that are class three and lower will have their sentences suspended, however the instigators of the murder of former Viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven, therefore under special area law section twelve paragraph eight. Zero and Black Rose alone shall be banished and sent into exile." Said Miss Lohmeyer

"Thank you my Britannian friends. We are grateful for your lenient treatment." Said Zero

"Show yourself Zero, Black Rose! We'll escort you safely out of the country ourselves. We guarantee it!" exclaimed Suzaku as he and Yusei came onto the stage

"We don't wish to be in your dept Suzaku Kururugi, Yusei Fudo; however, we have a question. What does it mean to be Japanese, a nation?" I asked

"What?" wondered Yusei

"Is it language? Territory? Bloodlines?" asked Zero

"No! That's not it! It's in the heart!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Then we're in agreement. A feeling within, a belonging, dignity, pride, the culture is carried in the heart! You're Japanese no matter where you are." I said

"And what does that have to do with running away by yourselves?" asked Yusei

_From the screen, the whole area filled with smoke. I was going to enjoy this. Everyone was wearing either a Zero or Black Rose costume. This was hilarious._

"Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero and Black Rose into exile! Since we are all Zero and Black Rose, we must all leave this country at once! No matter where we go, we are Japan, for we carry it in our hearts! Let us set out for new land!" exclaimed Zero

_Now this was too hilarious! I love watching those Brits squirm._

"Zero, Black Rose, order them to take off their masks! Do it now or there'll be another massacre!" exclaimed Suzaku

_But only if you order it Suzaku. Same case with you Yusei. If the Black Knights leave Japan, peace will come here to Japan, and Nunnally's reign won't be threatened by us. That's why; you have to give to order, to let us go free. Seeing from the screen, Suzaku and Yusei were stopping that racist woman from shooting someone. Yusei and Suzaku then turned to the screen._

"Zero, Black Rose, can you promise that you'll lead them to salvation?" asked Yusei

"Of course." Said Zero

"I agree as well. Suzaku Kururugi, Yusei Fudo, can you promise us that the ones who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?" I asked

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian Soldier." Said Suzaku

"Of course. No more lives should be lost." Said Yusei

"We understand. We will trust in the promise you've made." Said Zero

_We then cut the connection, and switched to voice only._

"Did you hear that? All Zero's and Black Rose's, Sir Kururugi and Sir Fudo have declared it! Rebels are hereby exiled. Nothing holds us back now. Forward, to the land of freedom!" I exclaimed as Lelouch and I took off our masks, revealing our identities to Sayoko

_Suzaku, Yusei, you are the worst enemy ever! Not just as my opponent in this war of light and darkness, but also as my enemy to Britannia. We know you Suzaku, we know you Yusei, and we also know Nunnally. We know her kokoro, her heart, which is why Lelouch could foresee the outcome. I had a theory, and it didn't come true. Lelouch is truly the better strategist but for now, I am grateful to you Suzaku Kururugi, Yusei Fudo. Maybe in another lifetime, we could've been friends._

_**Done! Finally! School starts tomorrow, and I'm dreading one thing… weekly updates! I hate it! Okay, now that I have that out of my system, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	9. A Bride in the Vermillion Forbidden City

Chapter 8: A Bride in the Vermillion Forbidden City

_**Me: Okay, I know, I know, I'm late updating. For those of you wondering why, I was stuck under a mountain of homework. *Pile of homework collapses on me***_

_**Sakura L.B.: Now that was a laugh**_

_**Me: *emerges from pile of homework* I didn't mean it literally!**_

_**Sakura L.B.: We know, we know**_

_**Me: What can I say, Junior Year is a nightmare**_

_**Sakura L.B.: Why? Taking Chemistry like I did?**_

_**Me: No, Physics. My chemistry teacher last year made the course a nightmare.**_

_**Sakura L.B.: *snickers* Knightmare, nightmare.**_

_**Me: Not puny.**_

_**Sakura L.B.: Sorry, couldn't resist.**_

_**Me: That much I got, but for now, you mind doing the disclaimer?**_

_**Sakura L.B.: Why should I?**_

_**Me: Otherwise in the next chapter I'll make you lose a Shadow Duel.**_

_**Sakura L.B.: *Gulp* Okay, I got ya. sakuraphoenix does not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.**_

_**Me: Now if I did a few things. One, I would've made Yusei and Akiza confess for crying out loud! Two, Rolo and Lelouch wouldn't have died. And three, I'd be living in Japan.**_

_**Sakura L.B.: Now enjoy!**_

_The Chinese Federation, an alliance of nations hosting the largest population on the planet. We made the arrangements with the High Eunuchs to seek refuge here after fleeing Japan. On the man-made island of Horai, where we sought refuge._

"We've finished picking out staff leader candidates. Should we reassign them to the Ikaruga for now?" asked Diethard

"Yes. That leaves us with the municipal leaders." Said Zero

"Correct. Let's work with the intelligence section and get that set up. Now then, if you'll excuse me." Said Diethard before walking out

"Are you two sure we can depend on Diethard? He acts on his own, like what he did with Sayoko." Said Kallen

"On the contrary, he's easy to read. In that man's mind, he's trying to turn Zero and Black Rose into a symbol of god and goddess. From there you can guess what actions he'll take. Besides, he has a useful talent for manipulating information." I said

"Sakura, may I speak with you?" asked Kalin

"Asking her out on a date are we?" asked C.C.

"No way!" Kalin and I exclaimed in unison

"You harmonized." Teased C.C.

"Shut up witch." I said before Kalin and I walked into a more private room adjacent to the one we were just in

"Seriously, she needs to learn her place." Said Kalin

"Give her some pizza, and she'll shut up." I said

"You sound like you know her well." Said Kalin

"Hey, she was the one who gave me and Lelouch our Geass contract after all." I said

"Sakura, why did you come back. Last time I saw you, you were a mess." Said Kalin

"I guess… I took someone's advice." I said with a playful smile.

"Master Zero! Mistress Black Rose! Please come to the Ikaruga, hurry! We've got trouble!" exclaimed Kaguya

"Trouble?" I wondered

"Wonder what it is. The Knightmares late or something?" asked Kalin

"No, it's more serious. I know that tone." I said.

_On the Ikaruga…_

"What? A…a political marriage?" I exclaimed outraged

"Yes. I received an invitation to the wedding through the Sumeragi Conglomerate. The bride to be is the empress, icon of the Chinese Federation. I'm her good friend and she wants me to attend." Said Kaguya

"The groom is to be the First Prince of Britannia." Said Tohdoh

"Then when they call Odysseus…" started Rakshata

"It's too soon to activate the plan we set up. I didn't expect that the High Eunuchs would…" started Diethard

"No. This is a Britannian plot." Said Zero

"What do we do under the circumstance?" asked Ogi

"It's the worst possible situation." I said

_And to think we were planning on getting the girl before they had the chance to! Charles Zi Britannia, you are so dead._

"Oh, why worry about it? It's not as if we're involved with Britannia anymore." Said Tamaki

"What?" wondered Kallen

"We've been kicked out, have you forgotten?" asked Tamaki

"Um, but they haven't exonerated us of our crimes, have they?" asked a lavender haired girl

"However, a political marriage…" started a black haired girl

"There's always the possibility that the Chinese Federation might attack us." Said an orange haired girl

"And what then? The Black Knights are wrapped up and given as a wedding present?" asked Tamaki

"Actually, that's an apt way to put it." Said Kaguya

"You're sure developing a useless ability there." Mocked C.C.

"We're in big trouble here! We're in no position to sit around and make jokes!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Which is why…" started Rakshata

"We're discussing the matter at this moment." Said Ogi

"Zero, Black Rose, the one behind this…" started Diethard

"Yes, there's another person. The one who overnight made this fiendish move in order to reverse their embittered relationship with the Chinese Federation." Said Zero

_Which means only one thing, I usually hate parties, but this is one I would love to crash._

_Later…_

"Ms. Kaguya Sumeragi! Representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate!" exclaimed a palace guard

_You could imagine the gasps and stares that we received once Lelouch and I, in our masks of course, made our entrance into the banquet hall. However, we were surrounded by palace guards, but then; I caught a glimpse of Schneizel! So he was the puppet master pulling the strings! That little weasel! No wonder I didn't like the guy from back when I was living in the palace!_

"Can we please stop quarreling now? Today is a day of celebration, is it not?" asked Schneizel

"But sir…" started one of the High Eunuchs

"Ms. Sumeragi, will you refrain from having Zero and Black Rose accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?" asked Schneizel

"I suppose, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" asked Kaguya

"If that is the wish of the Prime Minister of Britannia then withdraw!" exclaimed one of the High Eunuchs

_The soldiers began to move away from us. And you're as watchful as ever I see Suzaku._

"Suzaku Kururugi, do you remember me? We're cousins you and I." said Kaguya

"Of course I do. We're the last remaining survivors of the six houses of Kyoko. Unless you count Sakura of course. Aren't we?" asked Kaguya

"Taizou Kirihara, Sakura, and the others supported terrorists. Nothing could've stayed their executions." Said Suzaku

"However, Sakura escaped, and this is different. Cousin, did you forget that Master Zero and Mistress Black Rose saved your life along with your life Yusei Fudo? Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?" asked Kaguya

"There's no comparison." Said Suzaku

"Oh how sad. It's a good thing we're not able to kill anybody with the words we say." Said Kaguya

"Prince Schneizel." Said Zero

"Huh?" wondered Schneizel

"Would you care for a game of chess, followed by a duel?" asked Zero

_Is he serious?_

"_Patience my vessel._" Said Allqu

'_I know that! Not my fault I can't control my mood swings completely!_" I exclaimed mentally

"Chess?" asked Schneizel

"If we win, we'd like to have Sir Kururugi and Sir Fudo. I want to give Sir Kururugi to you Kaguya." Said Zero

"Oh! That would be an absolutely marvelous present!" exclaimed Kaguya

"Enjoy your anticipation of it." Said Zero

_And you perfectly well what I want to do to Fudo._

_*Flashback*_

"_So let me get this straight. You're this person called a 'Dark Signer' who wants to destroy the world?" asked Lelouch_

"_Yeah, that's it in a nutshell. Now before you say anything, I know that the reason you became Zero is for Nunnally's sake. I became Black Rose for your sake Lelouch. I… I don't want to lose anyone else who means anything to me. Unfortunately, I owe a debt to my immortal, one I can only repay by doing his bidding." I said_

"_I see. And you're basically immortal?" asked Lelouch_

"_There are two ways I can die though. One, I lose a shadow duel, or two; I'm burned to a crisp, quite literally. So I'm close to immortal, not completely. I have a bone to pick with three people. Suzaku, Yusei, and our father. Because of my strong hatred, I was resurrected as a Dark Signer, and my Geass resistance has increased. I can't be affected by Geass anymore. Lelouch, I know that with this destiny I have, I'm a liability to your goal, but my goal hasn't changed, despite the new outlook I have." I said_

"_I see. Are there any other Dark Signers?" asked Lelouch_

"_Right now, there are five. Me, Kiryu, Roman, Devack, and a girl named Misty." I said_

"_They were Dark Signers?" exclaimed Lelouch_

"_Of course we had to keep it secret, but other than Kiryu, I know you can keep this secret. Yusei and the other Signers can't know that I'm a Dark Signer, for they think that I'm a Signer, on their side. Lelouch, my brother, you're one of the only people I can trust." I said_

"_Seeing that you're telling me this much, I can understand why." Said Lelouch_

_*End Flashback*_

_Not only that, but getting them out of here will allow us to us our Geass on the others._

"I'll agree to your terms, however, I want you two to remove your mask and show your faces." Said Schneizel

"Agreed." I said

"What a fine evening of entertainment this has turned into." Said Schneizel

_I carefully watched each and every move they made. I was confident that Lelouch was going to win, until Schneizel pulled a surprise on us. Did he want to lose? Then, Suzaku grabbed someone._

"Zero! Princess Euphemia will be avenged!" exclaimed a female

_Was that Nina? Why is she holding a knife? Wait, this wouldn't have anything to do with the Special Zone fiasco last year, would it?_

"Stop it Nina! Drop the knife!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Why are you stopping me? You of all people should understand that you were Princess Euphemia's knight! You're just an Eleven after all, aren't you?" exclaimed Nina

_She got out of Suzaku's grip, but the Kallen managed to take the knife out of her hand._

"Why Kallen? You're half-Britannian and yet you choose to protect that monster." Said Nina

"No. That's incorrect, I'm Japanese Nina." Said Kallen

"No you're not. You're an Eleven. You're an Eleven and you pretended to be my friend! Give her back to me! Give back Princess Euphemia! I needed her! She was goddess to me!" exclaimed Nina

"Nina." Suzaku said softly

"Zero killed her!" exclaimed Nina

"Oh Nina." Kallen said softly

_Nina. I almost didn't notice that Kallen picked up Nina's knife._

"I'm sorry, about everything. However…" started Kallen

_She handed the knife to that Gino guy from the festival_

"My profound apologies Zero, Black Rose. Let's put an end to our game here. Now that I've confirmed my suspicions, I'd like to remind the two of you not to attend the ceremony tomorrow, otherwise a game of chess or a duel won't save you next time." Said Schneizel

_The next day…_

"We ask this question! By the voice of heaven, the roar of the land, and the hearts of the people, how does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation?" exclaimed Xingke

"Well, well, well, I certainly wasn't expecting this." I said to myself

"Xingke, have you lost your mind?" exclaimed one of the High Eunuchs

"Be silent Zhao Hao. In the name of my fellow countrymen, I challenge the legality of this wedding!" exclaimed Xingke

"Think we should make our move soon?" I asked

"Yes." Said Zero

"Xingke! Xingke! Xingke! Xingke! Xingke!" exclaimed the empress

"Are we ready?" asked Zero

"Yes." I said

"Xingke!" exclaimed the empress

_We then made our entrance, by dropping one of the Britannian's flags amidst the commotion._

"We appreciate this Xingke. You've made it so much easier for us to make our move." I said

"Oh. Those two too?" asked Zhao Hao

"Zero, Black Rose, what is the meaning of this?" asked Xingke

"Don't move!" exclaimed Zero

_He placed a gun on the Empress' head. We loaded that one with blanks just to be safe._

"I thought the Black Knights owed us for what we did at Area 11." Said Xingke

"Which is why we're ruining this wedding, exactly as you people wanted." I said

"The only thing is, we're taking the bride with us!" exclaimed Zero

"Xingke!" exclaimed the empress

"Your Majesty! You filthy scum!" exclaimed Xingke

"Oh are we?" I asked

_Now we're the ones placing you in checkmate._

_**Okay, I know. It's that time where I come up with an excuse, but truth be told, I was busy lately. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	10. When Shen Hu Wins Glory

Chapter 9: When Shen Hu Wins Glory

_**I know, I know. It's time for me to come up with a good excuse as to why I'm late updating. Truth be told, I'm just busy. Anyhow, my last report card grade wasn't so hot, and well, my mom threw a hissy fit. If you were in my shoes, you'd see why I'd panic around her. Anyhow, point is, I was grounded for a while, and yeah. Anyhow, let's move onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's period.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Xingke!" exclaimed the empress

"Zero, Black Rose. Will you release her majesty or not?" asked Xingke

"Xingke, do you think you're capable to free the empress on your own? You're mistaken." I said

_Just then, Tohdoh and Kiryu dropped in on his Knightmare._

"You even had a couple of Knightmares prepared for this?" asked Xingke

_Tohdoh-sensei, it looks like I owe you and Zangetsu one. Kiryu, I still have a debt to you._

"Tohdoh, Kalin, get Schneizel!" exclaimed Zero

"Right. We're on it." Said Tohdoh

_Well, well, well. Looks like the traitors to their own country have arrived._

"Hands off the prince!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Suzaku." Said Tohdoh

"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor." Said Kalin

"It can't be. Master Tohdoh?" exclaimed Suzaku

"Kalin?" exclaimed Yusei

"Flee while you can your highness." Said Gino

"I guess it can't be helped. Brother?" asked Schneizel

"Yes, I think we should." Said Odysseus

_Damn it! We were so close!_

"Zero, Black Rose, the operation's on schedule." Said Chiba

"Good. Now we enter phase three." I said

"We're on our way." Said Chiba

_Now we made our exit. And I have to say, I really wish I could see Yusei's face._

"Tohdoh-sensei, Kiryu, return to your units. You destroyed the Lancelot's and Dragonet's float units, so they can't pursue us. That's enough for now. We need you here." I said

"Understood." Said Tohdoh

"Your Majesty, you'll soon be outside the Forbidden City." Said Kaguya

_Just as we got inside, we didn't expect a bumpy ride._

"Are you hurt Your Majesty?" I asked

"Huh? Um, yes, I'm fine. Are we outside the palace Kaguya?" asked the empress

"Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't expect that your dream would come true in such a violent way like this, but..." started Kaguya

"*Gasp!* You remembered about my dream too. You both did." Said the empress

"Our nation, the United States of Japan should be thought of as just a giant union of United States, including the United States of China, and for that we need you." Said Zero

"The Indian southern province has already promised support. Mongolia and Burma will probably move with them." Said Kaguya

"This union of United States will form an access to oppose Britannia." I said

"But… our nation's already a Federated system." Said the empress

"All systems are limited. That's why the High Eunuchs sold you to Britannia for their own ambition. That is unforgivable." Said Zero

"Um, it's hard to understand this, but…" started the empress

"Your majesty, is Li Xingke the one you really like to be married to?" asked Kaguya

"Oh no. He just… made a promise." Said the empress

_I decided to leave the girl talk to the girls. Just because I am a girl, doesn't mean I have to listen to this crap._

"Are you two sure you want to leave her to Kaguya?" asked C.C.

"Since the empress doesn't respond to theoretical arguments…" started Zero

"You don't like that. What about you?" asked C.C.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to listen to that sappy crap. But mainly it's hard to deal with." I said

"Say Zero, Black Rose, have you come up with some kind of position for me yet?" asked Tamaki

"Hmm?" wondered C.C.

"I'm wide open dudes! Maybe you can post me as finance minister or head of banking…" started Tamaki

"How about Grand Minister of partying?" asked C.C.

"I told you to quit making fun of me like that! Come on, we're old buddies, right?" asked Tamaki

"We'll discuss it after we finish the mission." Said Zero

"What he said." I said

"Huh?" asked Tamaki

_We then pulled to a stop._

"What? The bridge is gone?" asked Tamaki

_The Chinese came in, and they fell for it.\_

"Asahina!" I exclaimed

"I'm on it. All units ready for attack." Said Asahina

_They tried out the new weapons, and man did they work!_

_Back at the Ikaruga…_

"That went more smoothly than I hoped. Perhaps we should thank Xingke for setting his own plan into motion. He's a talented strategist." I said

"So how did you two find out he was planning a coup d'état at the ceremony?" asked C.C.

"We were working on the same thing." Said Zero as we stepped into the elevator

"Including the E.C.M. and the ambush?" asked C.C.

"Yes. While we were setting our traps, we found some of Xingke's men setting theirs on the same escape route." I said

"I see. Then you got them to tell you their plan. Did you have to use a truth serum?" asked C.C.

"Yes, we both did. It's called Geass." Said Zero

_C.C. smiled, and we stepped out of the elevator._

"Is there any news from Horai Island?" I asked

"Reinforcements from India have already arrived there." Said Diethard

"We just have to return a rendezvous with them. How are things with the empress?" asked Ogi

_Just then, we were hit! And the alarms started to go off. What in the world was going on?_

"An attack? Our forward Knightmare unit has been wiped out!" exclaimed a girl with her hair in a ponytail

"Stop! All units, come to a halt!" exclaimed Ogi

_This is strange. If Lelouch's plan was accurate, then we should've had at least an hour or so before we ran into enemy resistance. Unless someone's guessing our moves in advance!_

"*Gasp* A Knightmare?" asked a girl with purple hair

"Zoom in quickly!" exclaimed Minami

_They zoomed in, and it was a purple Knightmare. It was equipped with the same flight system that we used._

"Can you hear me Zero, Black Rose?" asked Xingke

_Say what? It was Xingke in that Knightmare! But how is it possible?_

"Xingke?" asked Zero

"Zero, Black Rose, you shall not pass. Now, return the empress. Do it and I spare your lives." Said Xingke

"Xingke!" exclaimed Kallen

"A flight-enabled Guren? Kallen Kozuki! Even so, the Shen Hu will crush you!" exclaimed Xingke

_We were watching the Shen Hu to find weaknesses, when it opened what looked like to be a cannon._

"Oh no, that's…" started a male

"You know what it is?" I exclaimed

"Well… you see…" said the male

"He knows because our team built it." Said Rakshata

"What are you saying?" asked C.C.

"We developed it around the same time as the Guren, but it was too high spec to handle. A one-of-a-kind Knightmare that no one could master, until now." said Rakshata

"Now this is bad." I said

_Then Shen Hu's weapon system was just as powerful as the Radiant Wave Surger!_

"How the hell did our enemies obtain it?" exclaimed Zero

"The solidarity, the Indian forces might be splitting up against us." Said Diethard

"That old man Ramaju." Said Rakshata

"Does it have a weakness?" asked Ogi

"It's based off a different design concept than the Guren. There's no Radiant Wave system, and piloting it takes skills that are almost beyond human." Said Rakshata

"Well there's a human piloting it now, isn't there?" asked Ogi

"Quite so." Said Rakshata

_Kallen almost had him, but it appeared that the Guren was out of power! Damn it! This is bad! Now Kallen's at sword point!_

"I didn't choose this course, you did. I have only one objective, to release the empress. Release her at once." Said Xingke

_Suddenly, we were attacked from behind._

"Chinese Federation behind us. A huge force!" exclaimed the girl from earlier

_But now, Kallen's their prisoner. Impossible._

"Kallen! Is your radio working?" I exclaimed

"S-sorry I failed you." Said Kallen

"Forget about that! Don't give up, we promise we'll save you. Am I clear?" asked Zero

"No hasty moves Kallen." I said

"Uh, right. I understand. I won't give up. I'll do what you…" started Kallen

_Her radio then got cut off._

"Hurry and bring the Ikaruga around immediately!" exclaimed Ogi

"I respectfully suggest that we withdraw." Said Diethard

"What? We have to get Kallen back." Said Ogi

"Kallen Kozuki is a single combat loss." Said Diethard

"So just leave her?" asked Minami

"Mr. Minami, consider our choice. You don't take on an enemy like the Chinese Federation over a single life, no matter who it is. We must reserve our military strength and hold out until we rendezvous with the Indian forces. Zero, Black Rose, it's your decision. You two gave special comfort to Captain Kozuki before. If you show favoritism now, it could put our entire operation at risk. It could ruin us. You two must put aside your personal feelings. Grand plans require sacrifices." Said Diethard

_After some thinking, we made up our minds._

"We've made our decision! We're going in after them now!" exclaimed Zero

"But why? If we lose we'll be crushed." Said Diethard

"If the Indian forces betray us, we'll also be crushed." I said

"Yes, but…" started Diethard

"Chiba and Asahina, use a crane wing formation. We'll teach Xingke the difference between strategy and tactics." Said Zero

"Right." Said Ogi

"Thank you Zero." Said Minami

"Black Knights, prepare for battle. The terrain offers no cover, and the geographical advantage. With the Chinese Federation's Knightmares ranking lower than us, we have the combat advantage. They'll most likely use the Shen Hu within the front line, so the battle plan is simple." I said

_However, what I didn't count on was the range of their Knightmares._

"They've broken through our center." Said a girl with brown hair

"Where's our main force?" asked Ogi

"On a forward line." Said the same girl

"Right. All tasks at hand are clear. Begin counterattack. Chiba, right flank. Asahina, left flank. Use formation sigma. Prepare for rearward fire. Focus the barrage on the main enemy force. Hit the forward units! Once the Shen Hu's power is used up and Xingke is neutralized, the battle is ours." Said Zero

"Advance! If we get caught down here we'll wiped out! We're taking Kallen back!" exclaimed Ogi

_Then water appeared, but it wasn't enough to trap us. We lowered the water levels beforehand, until we realized that the land was turning into quicksand! But this means that he anticipated our moves! He knew that we'd go after him first! We've never been outmaneuvered like this. Even Yusei can't compare! We have no choice! This is a disgrace!_

"Zero, Black Rose, I gave you my opinion, I told you to withdraw." Said Diethard

"Then do it! Protect the engine room and pull back all forces." I said

"Even if we return to Horai Island…" started C.C.

"We know. Ogi, what about the other place?" asked Zero

"Uh, right. We finished a preliminary recon and survey, but…" started Ogi

_The ship then rocked from a hit we took._

_Xingke, we should've killed you when we had the chance. You're a good a strategist as Lelouch, and as strong a warrior as Suzaku._

"Bowel Mountain Hadron Scatter Cannon, set!" said the girl with brown hair

"Gefjun control sync locked in." said the girl with long hair

"Target lined up. Ready to fire." Said the girl with a ponytail

"Right, aim at both enemy flanks." I said

"Fire!" Zero and I exclaimed in unison

_We eliminated most of the Chinese forces._

"Tohdoh, get the troops out of that trap and on solid ground. The Ikaruga will lead the enemy away. Meet up with us at rendezvous point four." Said Zero

_Later that evening…_

"Recovery of all remaining Knightmares is now confirmed." Said the girl with a ponytail

"I see. We're going to be holding up in the Mausoleum of 88 emperors?" asked Rakshata

"The enemy will think twice about attacking us. The greatest emperors from Chinese History are buried here." Said Diethard

"And they can only approach us from straight on." Said C.C.

"That way we can fire the Bowel Mountain Hadron Cannon." Said Ogi

"Remember, it's a single fire blast." Said the girl with long hair

"Now we just wait for the Indian forces." Said Tamaki

"I doubt they're coming." Said Chiba

"A siege without reinforcements." Said Asahina

"In that case there could've still been room for negotiations." Said the girl with brown hair

"I can't believe that the High Eunuchs would take that option." Said Minami

_Just then, the Chinese arrived with the Knights of the Round! That ain't good._

"We've never anticipated the Knights of the Round getting into this fight." Said Ogi

"Well it seems that the High Eunuchs are intent on wiping out Xingke out along with us." Said C.C.

"Diethard, get out little trick ready." I said

"What? You mean here?" asked Diethard

"Everything is in place, and this will make a most excellent stage." Said Zero

_**Done and done! I know, I know, it took me forever to update this story, but I'm really sorry! Good thing I have a four-day weekend, and I don't have that SAT class to go to anymore on Saturdays. I just hope I do well on the real deal. Anyhow, please review, answer my poll on my profile and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Kan dao ni!**_


	11. Power of Passion

Chapter 10: Power of Passion

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's sakuraphoenix here, and I'm back with a brand new chapter of A Knightmare of Darkness! I know that I haven't had the best updating schedule, but hey, when all of your classes are either AP or Honors, and when vacation's the only time you have to update your stories, well, you get the idea. Anyhow, it's time we moved onto the disclaimer! Shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's in anyway**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_And here I thought that the Chinese Federation wouldn't just start shooting at us because we had the Empress as a captive, well, oh boy was I wrong, WAY WRONG! Not only weren't our reinforcements coming, they were planning on taking us down along with the Mausoleum of 88 emperors! Sheesh, the High Eunuchs were more hard-headed than I had thought._

"Our reinforcements aren't coming? What the…" started Tamaki

"Calm down Tamaki. We still have the Chinese Empress as a captive. They can't just start shooting at us." Said Ogi

_How wrong you were Ogi-san. They just did!_

"What is it?" asked Diethard

"Full scale bombardment." Said Zero

"But that means…" started a girl with blue hair

"Yes. The Chinese Federation intend to obliterate the Mausoleum of 88 emperors and us along with it. As for the empress, they want her to die." I said

_Our airpower is limited, so we have to fight with honor and make sure we don't lose a single fighter now that Kallen is with them._

"I'll go out in the Akasuki." Said C.C.

"C.C. In case we lose, have an escape route." Said Zero

"If the two of you come up with a smart trick, I won't need one." Said C.C.

"Second enemy air raid squadron coming in fast!" exclaimed the girl with a ponytail

"We're not gonna hold out long against this." Said a girl with brown hair

"Zero, I have a plan. Why not stage a rebellion against the High Eunuchs?" I asked

"You mean…" started Zero

"Exactly. Seeing this turn of events, and that the High Eunuchs want the empress dead, if the people of China hear our little conversation, that lights a spark, which equals rebellion." I said

"Black Rose, you're a genius." Said Zero

"Tell me something I don't know." I said

_Later…_

"Ah. So you admit you're outmatched. Well, we won't accept your surrender, it's too late now." said one of the High Eunuchs

"You insist on fighting? Even though your own empress will die in the attack?" asked Zero

"The empress is merely a system. There are plenty of others to replace her." Said the first High Eunuch

"So you two can't use her as a bargaining chip." Said another High Eunuch

"But you used her to gain noble titles in the Britannian Court." I said

"You have sharp ears, don't you? A cheap price to pay for power." Said the first High Eunuch

"Cheap? A phony treaty that gives China's land to a foreign nation?" asked Zero

"Land is nothing but dirt after all. Correct, we're Britannian Noblemen now, that's what counts." Said the first High Eunuch

"And what about the common people you swore to protect?" I exclaimed

"Zero, Black Rose, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?" asked the first High Eunuch

"You throw away paper that clings to your bottoms, don't you? It's the same thing." Said the second High Eunuch

"You'd sell out your country, abandon your empress, betray your own people, and for what?" asked Zero

"An idealist. I never thought you were so naïve Zero, Black Rose. Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed." Said the first High Eunuch

"Like insects." Said the second High Eunuch

_They then laughed like the conceited bastards they were. But we had enough to stage a rebellion within the Chinese Federation, but the Ikaruga then rocked again._

"Radiant Shield Generators two and five are offline." Said the girl with blue hair

"That leaves the deck exposed!" exclaimed Ogi

"Noblemen, you're bureaucrats! Paper pushers who know nothing about no place with liege." I said

"This is wrong. All of it. All of it!" exclaimed the empress

_What? She's on the deck! She'll get killed!_

"Run away your majesty! Go now!" exclaimed Xingke

"Xingke!" exclaimed the empress

"You finally made it outside of the city, but you haven't seen any of the world yet. I will defend you here!" exclaimed Xingke

"But, without you, it's no good! Xingke, it has to be you and I together. It has to be!" exclaimed the empress

"Your words are wasted on me Your Majesty, however…" started Xingke

"Zero, it's time we tested out the Shinkiro and Tsubasa." I said

"Agreed." Said Zero

"Someone do it! I don't care who, but please, someone save her!" exclaimed Xingke

_By the time he stated those words, Lelouch and I were inside our respective Knightmares. I was inside the Tsubasa and Lelouch was inside the Shinkiro._

"Very well, we understand the gravity of the situation. Xingke, your wish shall be granted." I said as I pulled off my mask

_They thought they had settled the finishing blow, but in reality, Lelouch had activated the defense system on the Shinkiro._

"We ask this of the Chinese Federation and Britannians." Said Zero

"If you want to keep fighting, are you prepared for the consequences?" I asked

"Zero? Black Rose? They've come to the front line themselves?" asked Gino

"Zero! Black Rose!" exclaimed Xingke

"But why would they…" started the empress

"All units, wipe them out!" exclaimed one of the High Eunuchs

"So be it. We gave you your chance, let no one forget that." Said Zero

_He activated the Shinkiro's defense system, and when they ceased fire, I moved in front of the Shinkiro._

"I'm afraid that this duel is over!" I exclaimed

_I activated the Tsubasa's attack system, which was basically me firing a missile, which would then reflect the miniature Hadron Cannon that I fired._

"How pathetic Xingke. You were betrayed by your own countrymen, and you couldn't save one little girl. Do you get it now? You need us; we're the only allies you can rely on." Said Zero

"I will never be subordinate to you Zero, or you Black Rose." Said Xingke

"Subordinate? Seriously? That's what you think? Xingke, you have the potential to lead your entire nation. They need deliverance. Your empress, and all the helpless people of the Chinese Federation, they're crying out for it." I said

"You think your Knightmares can turn the tide of this battle?" asked Xingke

"Not at all. The tide of war is determined by strategy, not tactics." Said Zero

_He was obviously confused, but well, let's just say our little rebellion is working our perfectly._

"Thanks to the empress, the High Eunuchs are now firmly cast as the villains." I said

"You mean, you planned on their betrayal?" asked Xingke

"Yes, but it wasn't our original plan. We stole one of your strategies as well Xingke." I said

_In other words, the people of China are our reinforcements. It won't be long now until you withdraw brother, because that's how you've always been. And now, the curtain draws to a close._

"So Prince Schneizel has abandoned you. So much for your titles." Said Xingke

"Don't hurt us! We'll give up our power! Whatever you want!" exclaimed the first High Eunuch

"Still worried about your own skin?" asked Xingke

_I supposed by the sounds of Xingke using his sword meant that the High Eunuchs were no more._

"Where is Kallen Kozuki?" asked Zero

"That's the Guren's pilot." Said Xingke

"She was classified as a P.O.W. and transferred out." Said the girl Xingke just untied

"What?" I said out loud

"The High Eunuchs handed her over as a favor to the Knight of Seven and the Knight of Eight." Said the woman

"To Suzaku and Yusei?" I asked

_So, the two of you are trying to take everything away from us, is that it? Well Signer, and to you traitor, your days are numbered, and let me tell you, it's not going to be pretty for you, you snakes in the grass! However, we promised that we would come for her, and that's exactly what we're going to do! Nothing will stop us, ya hear? Nothing!_

_Later…_

"Is this alright for you?" asked Xingke

"Well… I was finally able to leave the Forbidden City. And now, I mean… this doesn't mean it's the end. It's just…" started the empress

"I shall protect you in the future as well, until the very end of time." Said Xingke

"It's so strange. I'm so happy! I'm so happy, and yet…" started the empress

_She must be crying tears of joy._

"Zero, Black Rose, we need to let the world know that the empress' betrothal to the Britannian Prince is off." Said Diethard

"That's true." Said Zero

"And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side, a member of a Japanese family would be perfect." Said Diethard

_Is this guy nuts? She almost went through an arranged marriage, and he wants her to go through another one? He's pushing it, despite the fact that it's a fantastic political maneuver._

"If you like, I can draw up a list of suitable candidates." Said Diethard

"But you mustn't!" exclaimed Kaguya

"Lady Kaguya, this is a political maneuver, it isn't personal." Said Diethard

"You're wrong! It is personal! It's a simple question of love!" exclaimed Kaguya

"She has a point. Wouldn't you agree Black Rose?" asked C.C.

"Of course I would." I said

"We're at war, lives are at stake." Said Diethard

"Hey, you're pushing it buddy." Said Chiba

"'Buddy'? I am a staff officer!" exclaimed Diethard

_Rakshata giggled at his expression._

"Zero, Black Rose what's your decision?" asked Diethard

"You understand, right Master Zero, don't you? Of course you understand, right Mistress Black Rose?" asked Kaguya

"Well…" started Zero

"Zero, Black Rose, listen, about yesterday. Huh? Are you guys doing conference?" asked Tamaki

"No, let's go." Said Zero

"Zero, this is vital!" exclaimed Diethard

"Tamaki's issue is also vital." Said Zero

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters thinking about this situation." I said

"Now you too Black Rose!" exclaimed Diethard

_I know that Lelouch would use his Geass to make the others obey him, but what's holding him back? Just then, my phone rang. It was Millie._

"Sakura, do you have a minute?" asked Millie

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Oh, no reason. It's just about my graduation event. What do you think I should do?" asked Millie

"Why ask me? You're the prez, you should be able to decide by yourself, right?" I asked

"Well, when you put it that way…" said Millie

"Millie, listen, could I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure." Said Millie

"Well, I have a friend here, and well, she's kinda going through an arranged marriage, and well, the person she's supposed to marry isn't exactly the best person in the world, so I'm trying to convince the others to have them split up, but no one's listening." I said

"Do they want to split?" asked Millie

"It's kinda a family politics thing." I said

"Then don't!" exclaimed Millie

"Don't what? Split them up?" I asked

"Yes! Love is the most powerful thing in this world! It's kinda like you and Kalin. I mean, you're Britannian, and he's Japanese, but you love him, don't you? It's the same thing." Said Millie

_The same thing? That's right! Lelouch originally became Zero for Nunnally's sake!_

"Wait, so you mean, that passion has the power to change everything around you?" I asked

"Basically yes." Said Millie

"I see now! Thanks Millie! I owe you one!" I exclaimed

"No problem! I'll see you around Sakura, and I think I've found a theme for my event! Thanks!" exclaimed Millie

"No problem." I said

_More like nightmare central! I just created a monster! Oh well, what could possibly go wrong?_

"Your Majesty! Your future belongs to you! You decide your own fate!" exclaimed Zero

"Don't let anyone else decide your future for you Your Majesty. Your own destiny, is in your own hands." I said

"Zero." Said Xingke

"Oh I'd knew the two of you would understand!" exclaimed Kaguya

"But we need to establish a position of power." Said Diethard

"The human heart is the source of all our power, that's why the people rose up against the High Eunuchs and why the Black Knights fight like titans. We fight will all our hearts." Said Zero

"Yes, you got that right." Said Ogi

"Power of the heart, is that it?" wondered Diethard

"Zero, Black Rose, I'm starting to see what kind of man and women dwell behind those masks." Said Xingke

_Lelouch and I accepted his handshake._

"The path ahead of us is arduous." I said

"That's exactly why tomorrow belongs to us alone." Said Xingke

_Later…_

"We will find Kallen, but all three of us need to return to Area 11 first." Said Zero

"And the Chinese Federation?" asked C.C.

"There are still some opposing factions there, but they'll be no match for Xingke and Tohdoh now that the people are on our side. Besides, you want to see it to, the power of the human heart, no?" I asked

"The little devil and succubus grow up, huh?" asked C.C.

"And you're still a witch. Anyhow, this gets us back on track, so we can hit them at their deepest level." Said Lelouch

"The religious order?" asked C.C.

"Yes, the ones who are trying to create warriors with the Geass power. If we can control the order, then Lelouch can surpass the emperor in terms of Geass, seeing that I'm now immune to Geass completely." I said

"However, the very existence of the order has been concealed by the human world. They change locations when a new leader is named, so it's almost impossible to track them." Said C.C.

"But you're certain they're based in the Chinese Federation right now, somewhere within reach?" asked Lelouch

"Yes, according to V.V., the one who replaced me as their leader. But this is a vast country. Even that guy Rolo doesn't know where their base is, right?" asked C.C.

"According to Mao's Geass power, no. All he knows is that it's somewhere dry and hot." I said

"So, with that information, how are you going to find it?" asked C.C.

"That's why we took over the Chinese Federation." Said Lelouch

"Hmm?" wondered C.C.

"The flow of goods, power supplies, communications, the order must leave some kind of trace on its existence." I said

"You two are using the power of the whole nation to find them?" asked C.C.

"As you said, it's a vast country. You're to remain here C.C. If you find any clues on the order, contact us." Said Lelouch

"Yes, I understand." Said C.C.

"Kalin's waiting for me inside the Tsubasa, and I'm not the type to keep people waiting." I said

_Later…_

_This is why I don't swim underwater without some kind of scuba gear._

"Welcome home! Cousin, brother, Kalin." Said Rolo

"It's good to see you Rolo. Sayoko, Jack, did anything change while we were away on this mission?" asked Lelouch

"Nothing of immediate concern." Said Sayoko as she pulled of the mask that made her look like Lelouch

"But what I don't get is why you had to make me look like you while you three were gone!" spat Jack as he took of the mask that made him look like me

"Call it revenge for trying to split me and Kiryu up last year." I said

"You have to admit Jackie, she has a point." Said Kalin

"Who asked you Kessler?" exclaimed Jack

"Anyhow, I noted all the designated details in the designated file." Said Sayoko

"So you'll be staying here for quite a while now, isn't that right Lelouch, Sakura?" asked Rolo

"Yes, we have to develop some effective countermeasures for the Knights of the Round. The Lancelot and Dragonet are bad enough, and we certainly don't need the Tristan and the Mordred getting in our way again." Said Lelouch

"You can say that again." I said

"It would be a pleasure to back you up in my Vincent." Said Rolo

"I'm already covering them enough in the Ccapac Apu, but a little more help doesn't hurt." Said Kalin

"But, we told you not to behave like that." I said

_Shirley was in front of the Student Council room._

"Shirley, are you okay?" asked Lelouch

"Look Lulu, about what happened with us yesterday…" started Shirley

"Yesterday?" asked Lelouch

_We all then heard some kind of sound. We turned to look, and it was Anya, the Knight of Six! What is she doing here?_

"Morning Lelouch Lamperouge, Sakura Avalon." Said Anya

"It's Anya, the Knight of Six." Said Rolo

"Hey, we've been waiting for you! Vice President and Treasurer, right? It's an honor." Said Gino

"Don't be so formal." Said Rivalz

"Oh, right. Anyway, we both just enrolled here at Ashford, and while we're here, we insist that our social status be ignored." Said Gino

"They say they wanted the experience of being normal students." Said Millie

"So I'm teaching them how to talk normally." Said Rivalz

"More like this is going to be a disaster in on itself." I said to myself

"I am really looking forward to this… old man." Said Gino

"Um, right." Said Lelouch

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

_**Oh boy, this isn't looking good for Sakura or Lelouch, considering what the next episode is. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Have a happy new year!**_


	12. Love Attack!

Chapter 11: Love Attack!

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know my updating schedule has been crazy, but it's something I can't help. It's called school work, SAT test prep, AP test prep, and the dreaded words, College Applications. Yeah, being a high school students sure has its perks. Anyhow, let's move onto disclaimer, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_The Knights of the Round have become members of the Student Council, and while those problems are being dealt with…_

"What? What were you saying? That Shirley and I were…" started Lelouch

"Yes, it's true. Shirley and you were kissing." Said Sayoko

"Huh?" exclaimed Rolo

"You did what?" I exclaimed

"Um, I wasn't wrong in doing that, was I? I was afraid she might discover this control room, so I thought that's what I should do in your character." Said Sayoko

"Bad call. You were mistaken there." Said Lelouch

"Sayoko! I've told you already! You were acting too nice as his stand-in!" exclaimed Rolo

"No, hold on. Aside from this, she did a good job." Said Lelouch

"Lelouch, I know Sayoko used to be in both yours and Sakura's service, but…" started Rolo

"Actually, to be precise, I was working for the Ashford family." Said Sayoko

"I know that! You were in charge of caring for Nunnally, right?" asked Rolo

"I guess the problems of the Knights of the Round will have to wait." Said Viletta

"I must agree." I said

"Same here." Said Jack

"Master Lelouch, I have your schedule for tomorrow." Said Sayoko

"Tomorrow?" asked Lelouch

"Sayoko made promises to other people without considering all the consequences. At least Jack stayed in character." Said Rolo

"Hey, she threatened to have Kalin rip my voice box out!" exclaimed Jack

"I was instructed to maintain his interpersonal relationships." Said Sayoko

"It can't be helped." Said Lelouch

"Quite the careless mistake for a female ninja." Said Rolo

"I am a secret service agent. A 37th master of the Shinosaki…" started Sayoko

"Sayoko! W-what's with this schedule?" asked Lelouch

"Allowing for three hours of sleep, you have dates scheduled for 108 girls, 14 of them are waiting for cancelations, and they've been on the wait list for six months." Said Sayoko

"If you want, I can take your place." I said

"Really?" asked Lelouch

"Sure, I can operate well with little sleep." I said

"Alright, but after lunchtime, we'll switch again, okay?" asked Lelouch

"Hey, I'll use the Geass that connects me to you if it makes you feel better." I said

"It does actually." Said Lelouch

_Oh man, this sucks! Good thing my double life as the Black Rose gives the two of us an excuse to switch places later on. I was now in my dorm room with an enormous headache!_

'_Was today really that bad?_' asked Allqu

"Trust me, you have no idea." I said

"No idea about what? You shouldn't talk to yourself." Said Rolo

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to him." I said pointing to my head.

"Oh right. It's how you were able to come back to life, right?" asked Rolo

"Yep." I said

_*Knock-knock*_

"Sakura-chan, it's me. May I come in?" asked a familiar male voice

"Kiryu!" I exclaimed

_The door then opened._

"Great to see you again. Man, you look terrible." Said Kalin

"Gee, ya think? I haven't looked this bad since the last time I got sick." I said

_We then heard voices from outside, and we witnessed Lelouch getting chased by say practically almost all the girls in the High School Group of Ashford Academy. 99.9 percent of them were chasing him, while the last .1 percent was watching with her boyfriend and fake cousin._

"Darn it Sayoko. Lelouch is too frail for such a heavy schedule. And what's up with all these women? It's sorta like a mental problem." Said Rolo

"You can say that again." I said

"Attention everyone! I have decided on my graduation event, and I'm gonna present it Cupid Day!" exclaimed Millie

"Oh snap!" I exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Rolo and Kalin asked in unison

"I think I gave her the idea." I said

"What?" Rolo and Kalin exclaimed in unison

"On the appointed day, I'll have every student in school wearing these hats. The boys will get this color. Then, if you steal the hat of your target and put it on, by order of the Student Council President, me, those two will be proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend!" exclaimed Millie

"WHAT?" Rolo, Kalin, and I exclaimed in unison

_Later that week…_

"At this rate, it'll be impossible for me to smash the world and create a new one. It's Cupid Day. I'm going to end my relationship with all the girls at today's event." Said Lelouch

"That will leave you free and in the clear." Said Rolo

"Fortunately, we were able to get the teachers to participate in this too." Said Lelouch

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing." I said

"Huh?" wondered Viletta

"Viletta, you're going to steal my hat from me." Said Lelouch

"But won't that just invite weird misunderstandings? I think Sayoko needs to take responsibility here." Said Viletta

"Sorry, but I can't help. I have to play 'stand-in' during the event for Master Lelouch." Said Sayoko

"And we gotta make sure that some strange girl doesn't get it." Said Rolo

"Have Shirley grab the hat!" exclaimed Viletta

"Yes, that's definitely an option to consider." Said Rolo

"That girl is completely head over heels for you. She did shoot me in order to protect the two of you after all." Said Viletta

"That's why I don't want her mixed up in this any further." Said Lelouch

_I wonder what he means by that. Anyhow, time for the event._

"Attention everyone! This is Millie Ashford speaking for the last time as Student Council President! My graduation event, Cupid Day is about to begin! Oh, and before you start, make sure you're at least two meters away from your target. You should all be familiar with the rules. If you capture your target's hat and put it on, then you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend! I won't question how you obtain the hat. You're allowed to use teams and tools as well. Now before we begin, I'll just say one thing. Any club that brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge and/or Sakura Avalon in class 3-D will get their budget increased ten-fold!" exclaimed Millie

"What?" exclaimed Lelouch

"Millie, what did you just say?" I exclaimed

"Lulu's and Saki's hat?" wondered Shirley

_Okay, this cannot be happening._

"This is all a horrible dream." Said Lelouch

"Gee, ya think?" I asked sarcastically

"Alright, let's do it!" exclaimed Millie

_And it started! Just then, time stopped. I knew who was behind this one._

"Rolo, you can come out now." I said

_One of the closet doors then opened._

"I keep forgetting that you aren't affected by Geass. Besides, stopping this many people at once is incredibly hard work." Said Rolo

"What matters is that you got us out of that mess." I said

"True." Said Rolo as he closed the door

"Right, now it's time for them to move." I said

_He then deactivated his Geass, and well, a couple girls crashed, I could tell by hearing the crash-like sounds. And to quote Wipeout: I think we went McOverboard._

"Sorry about this." Said Lelouch

"Forget it. We're good." said Rolo

"Right, and remember with the enhanced speed and strength I've obtained, I just hope that I won't get caught." I said

"Well, you have established the fact that you are a so-so athlete." Said Rolo

"It's called acting." I said

_Thankfully I was able to avoid the student body, but why did I have to be chased by the guys! I already have a person I like! I then noticed Sayoko go back into the library, I guess this was the final stage. I mean, in history, there was a famous couple who married, but they were cousins. What was the name of that couple again? I only followed Sayoko to cover the real Lelouch. Before they could make the switch, Anya and her Knightmare appeared! Why didn't I notice this earlier!_

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Kalin

_He pushed me down a flight of stairs to avoid Anya's Knightmare. A normal person may have cracked a rib._

"I keep forgetting that you're a Dark Signer Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

"Well, there's a first time for everything, right?" I asked

"I guess." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, c-can I ask you something?" I asked

"Um, sure." Said Kalin

"Remember last year on Kamine Island when we both admitted that we liked each other?" I asked blushing

"Yes, I do." Said Kalin

_This is embarrassing. How do I put this? A princess falling in love with a commoner. Well, that's not the first time._

"Even though I was a Signer back then, I fell in love with you, a Dark Signer, and, even though I've been reborn as a Dark Signer, I still love you." I said

"Sakura-chan… I feel the same." Said Kalin

_Suddenly, Kiryu and I were in a tight embrace, and we somehow managed to kiss. The first time he kissed me was when I first became a Dark Signer. When we pulled away, I think my face was as red as a strawberry. Same with Kiryu's. He switched hats with mine, but even though it was supposed to be the other way around, I didn't mind that he took it. We then appeared in front of the school, and I noticed that Lelouch's hat and Shirley's hats were switched too._

"Lelouch, Sakura, looks like you finally understand." Said Millie

"Hmm?" wondered Lelouch

"You mean you did this for all four of us?" asked Shirley

"Because you four really wear on my patience. Don't ever hesitate. Your student days are coming to an end." Said Millie

"Prez, are you really graduating?" asked Rivalz

"Mm-hmm." Said Millie

"Well, that's one less thing to stress about." Whispered Kalin

"But it's also another thing to miss in this world." I whispered back

"Hey Prez?" said Shirley

"What is it?" asked Millie

"Thank you for everything you've done here at school." Said Shirley

_Just then the Lancelot appeared!_

"Madam President, congratulations on graduating from Ashford." Said Suzaku

_Suzaku. You were always the melodramatic one, weren't you?_

"Mm-hmm, and with that, this girl is no longer avoiding the real world!" exclaimed Millie

_Later that week…_

"Hello everyone, and how are you? My name's Millie Ashford. Beginning today, I'll be your go-to girl for weather information here on the Weather Corner." Said Millie

"Our student council president doing the weather report. How'd she qualify?" asked Rivalz

"I heard she chose a talent agency while still in school." Said Lelouch

_Courtesy of me and Geass._

"She's from nobility." Said Anya

"She said she never likes to do anything halfway. So…" started Rivalz

"Then why'd she call off her engagement? Did she have to?" asked Rolo

"Wow. Lloyd must be in a state of shock." Said Gino

"Somehow, I kinda doubt it." I said

"Did you meet him?" asked Gino

"Once last year, when we all learned that Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot." I said

_And how little did we know, Lelouch and I were about to face an old enemy of ours._

_**Done and done! The next chapter, well I think you know how it goes, but how will Sakura react when seeing her killer? Well, stay tuned to find out. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	13. Assassin from the Past

Chapter 12: Assassin from the Past

_**Hey everyone! What's up? I just finished my SAT this past Saturday, so I thought, hey, why don't I update a fanfic? Well, I did need the time to de-stress myself before the results came in. So anyhow, time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was currently in the middle of a duel with Kiryu. I had only 500 life points left and he had 2000. I was dueling with the deck that Allqu gave me upon my revival. I wasn't used to this playing style, but I had to adapt. I had no monsters on my field, and only one face-down. Kiryu on the other hand had just summoned his Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu._

"I've warned you that you should try to adapt to your deck, but now it's going to cost you. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack her directly and end this duel!" exclaimed Kalin

"Look before you leap Kiryu. I activate the effect of the Kuriboh in my hand. Now if I discard it to my graveyard, all battle damage becomes zero!" I exclaimed

"What? Sometimes that card can become a nuisance. I'll end my…" started Kalin

"Before you end your turn, I activate the trap, Dust Tornado! This destroys your field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone!" I exclaimed

"What?" exclaimed Kalin

"That's right. Now because it is the end phase, you can say sayonara to your Earthbound Immortal. Now the baton passes to me!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 2000/ Sakura LP 500_

"Game over Kiryu." I said

"Why's that?" asked Kalin

"Because I can now activate the Field Spell, Earthbound Field!" I exclaimed

_The surrounding area turned into the area of the Nazca Lines at night. The marks of the spider, lizard, monkey, giant, and dog were all glowing. I supposed that was because those were the marks of the Dark Signers who had awakened._

"Now for the field spell's effect, I can choose to either summon two Earthbound Immortal tokens for the cost of half my life points, or add an 'Earthbound Immortal' monster from my deck to my hand. The thing is, I can only choose one of the effects, and I choose to sacrifice half of my life points to summon two Earthbound Immortal tokens." I said

_Kalin LP 2000/ Sakura LP 250_

_Earthbound Immortal Tokens (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) X 2_

"Now I sacrifice these two tokens, in order to summon forth my Earthbound Immoral. _After 5000 years of your ancient slumber beneath the earth, rise again to bring forth darkness and destruction! Advent! Earthbound Immortal Allqu! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Now my immortal, attack Kiryu directly and end this duel!" I exclaimed

_Kalin LP 0/ Sakura LP 250_

"And that brings a total of 350 wins for you Sakura, and 5 losses." Said Lelouch

"One of those losses happened when I was the Black Rose, so that one doesn't count. And the rest, well, you know. I just wasn't used to this deck yet." I said

"Hey, you're getting better." Said Kalin

"But I need to completely adapt to this deck. I can't 'almost get it' with this one, you know that Kiryu." I said

"You'll get there Sakura-chan. Don't you worry." Said Kalin

"Alright, we get it, now will you two lovebirds break it up already?" asked Lelouch

"Lelouch!" Kalin and I exclaimed in unison

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" exclaimed Lelouch

_Later in the control room…_

"So the Changmen pass has fallen. We've also taken over the air force facility in Macaw. We should send Asahina and Hong Gu to defend Chinye, and why don't we assign Minase and Sugiyama to take charge of municipal affairs there?" asked Lelouch

"Well, looks like things are going smoothly." Said Rolo

"Our so-called foes are just local military factions that won't join us, but they'll deploy forces without talking to each other." I said

"Not to mention that you two have already gotten a hold of the empress, the one leader who could unify all those factions." Said Rolo

"Exactly." Said Lelouch

_We were about to walk out of the room._

"You're off?" asked Rolo

"We're going to Ikebukero station. But don't worry, we'll help you with the rest of your homework when we return, okay?" I asked

"Okay. I'll catch you two later then." Said Rolo

_At the station…_

"Very well. For the first stage, this will be fine." Said Lelouch

"Alright then, we'll continue with the same procedure." Said one of the station managers

"Thank you, we appreciate it." I said

_We were about to walk out of the station when we saw Suzaku and Yusei with Shirley. What were they doing here?_

"Shirley." Said Lelouch

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Lelouch, Sakura." Said Suzaku

_I'll play nice for now Suzaku Kururugi, not that I like it. But did you call Shirley out here, or did you call her Fudo? Which is it? But still, we were beginning to walk to the boundary line._

"This is the boundary line right here." Said Lelouch

"The demarcation between the settlement and the ghettos. We have to erase it." Said Suzaku

_Shirley then turned around with a look of fear on her face._

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Is there something wrong?" asked Lelouch

"NO!" exclaimed Shirley

"Shirley!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

_She then climbed up to the edge. Suzaku, Lelouch, Yusei, and I then ran to make sure that she wouldn't fall._

"Stay away from me!" exclaimed Shirley

"Shirley!" I exclaimed

"You're all liars. You four are nothing but a bunch of fakes. I won't…" started Shirley

_She then fell off the edge. Lelouch grabbed her, but went over, and then I grabbed him, and held onto my footing. Yusei grabbed my right arm and Suzaku my left. I hissed in pain as his mark reacted to my hidden dark mark._

"Are you okay?" asked Suzaku

"I'll be better once Lelouch loses some weight!" I lied

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" exclaimed Shirley

"Stop it! I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you or anyone else in my life. Not one more person. Please, Shirley." Said Lelouch

_I'm guessing that she grabbed his hand, or something._

"Sakura, Suzaku, Yusei." Said Lelouch

_All three of us nodded. We all then pulled her up. As soon as that was over, we caught our breath._

"Sakura, have you been working out? Usually if you tried that, you'd fall over the edge." Said Suzaku

"Shut up. I needed to do something other than dueling in my free time. If I didn't work my arm muscles out, how in the world am I supposed to lift a duel disk?" I asked

"She does have a point Suzaku." Said Yusei

"Hey, you guys done this once before, haven't you?" asked Shirley

"Huh?" wondered Lelouch

"You know, that time back at school when you tried to catch Arthur and Guinevere." Said Shirley

"Yeah. You're right." Said Suzaku

"I guess you're right Shirley, we have done this before." Said Lelouch

"And Suzaku was always the one who pulls you back up." Said Shirley

"If Lelouch had been the one on top, we all would've fallen." Said Suzaku

"You exercise nut." Lelouch and I said in unison

"If you're gonna brag, you should've saved us before we fell." Said Lelouch

"That's ridiculous." Said Suzaku

_There was an awkward pause of silence, and then our cell phones rang our respective ringtones. For me, it was the track Uncover the Truth from the Trauma Team original soundtrack._

"Oh, excuse me." Said Lelouch

"Yeah, same." I said

_I then looked at the caller ID, but when I saw that it was Kiryu, I kinda began to panic._

"Sakura-chan, be careful. Jeremiah Gottwald is heading towards your location right now. He's an assassin sent by the Geass Order, and Rolo's Geass didn't work on him." Said Kalin

"Wait a minute, back up. Jeremiah is alive? But I thought you killed him, and what do you mean by 'assassin'?" I asked

"Rolo's not completely sure, and neither am I. Anyhow, don't do anything too rash. I know your blood is boiling right now, seeing he's the one who killed you where you were a Signer. Most Dark Signers can't rest until the person who killed them is gone. Anyhow, be careful." Said Kalin

"What's up? Something wrong?" asked Suzaku

_This is bad. With Suzaku and Yusei here…_

"By your expression, I'm guessing that wasn't a friendly phone call." Said Yusei

_Shirley Gibbs-slapped them._

"Suzaku! Yusei! Stop that. My problem comes first, doesn't it?" asked Shirley

"Right." Said Suzaku

"Yeah." Said Yusei

"Oh yeah, that's right. You three were waiting for each other here, weren't you?" asked Lelouch

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" asked Shirley

_He had a smug look._

"Thanks so much Lulu. You too Saki." Said Shirley

"Can't we just wait for a while? We should…" started Suzaku

"Come on you two. Let's go Suzaku, Yusei." Said Shirley

"Wait, hold on." Said Suzaku

'_Allqu, this place is going to become a battleground, and as much as I hate to think this, I can't think of a better person for her to be with than Yusei and Suzaku._' I said mentally

"_I completely agree, but listen. Jeremiah is a valuable asset to your plan, along with Lelouch's. Lure him into a duel with your new deck, and then, once he loses, place your hand on the back of his neck, the one with my mark on your arm, and he'll become a Shadow Drone, loyal only to you._" Said Allqu

'_As you wish._' I said mentally

_Cutting to later, we were in a high location. I was currently clad in my Dark Signer outfit, and we managed to observe that Geass not only doesn't affect him, but he can cancel out Geass as well. Lelouch activated the smoke, and he looked our way. Come and get us Orange boy._

"Lelouch, I need you to be bait." I said

"Why?" asked Lelouch

"Feel my skin. Come on, do it!" I exclaimed

_He touched it, and was shocked._

"I know, its ice cold. That's why I want you to lure Jeremiah to the trains. I'll duel him, and once I win, I'll get the information we need." I said

"Okay." Said Lelouch

"This might help a bit. And, you might feel a little weird afterwards." I said

_I placed my hand on his neck, and my mark appeared on his, but I allowed him to have control over his own actions._

"This will help you get away from Jeremiah in time to pull the switch. Don't worry, I'll be okay." I said

_After the pursuit, Jeremiah lost Lelouch, and I currently had my hood up. When he lost him, he looked around wildly for him._

"Glad to see you made it, Orange Boy. You've got a mechanical body, and a Geass Canceller. Your vengefulness is truly top notch." I said

"Who's there?" asked Jeremiah

_I then appeared from the shadows._

"It's been a while, Lord Jeremiah." I said

"How do you know that name?" asked Jeremiah

"Oh, how hurt I am, you mean you don't even know the face of the person who you killed one year ago." I said

"I killed? Wait, you mean, are you Sakura?" asked Jeremiah

"You catch on quick." I said

_I then removed my hood, thus revealing my face._

"Wait, you said that I killed you, but all the reports said that…" started Jeremiah

"That I was alive? Yes, I was revived by the Earthbound Immortals as a Dark Signer, and this duel will have your very life at stake." I said as I raised my duel disk

"A duel, huh? Fine. This time you're all alone Black Rose." Said Jeremiah

"Let's duel!" Jeremiah and I exclaimed in unison

_Sakura LP 4000/ Jeremiah LP 4000_

"I'll go first! I summon the monster Earthbound Soldier in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000) I'll place one card face-down and end my turn." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Jeremiah LP 4000_

"_You're doing well my vessel. I see you're learning to adapt to your new deck._" Said Allqu

'_I aim to please._' I said mentally

"My turn! I summon forth my Obnoxious Celtic Guard! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200) Next, I equip him with the spell card, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade! Now my Guard's attack points increase by 800! (ATK: 2200) Now my guard, attack!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack. This trap ends the battle phase immediately, and your attack is negated." I said

"Grr… I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." Said Jeremiah

_Sakura LP 4000/ Jeremiah LP 4000_

"Very well then, it's my turn. I activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex. As long as I discard one card in my hand to the graveyard, your Obnoxious Guard won't be sticking around. Now I summon to the field, Earthbound Knight in attack mode. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600) Now my warriors, attack!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so, I activate the trap, Half-Shield! Now the damage I would've taken is cut into half!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Sakura LP 4000/ Jeremiah LP 2500_

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn. Jeremiah, you have only one turn until you lose this duel." I said

_Sakura LP 4000/ Jeremiah LP 2500_

"As if. My turn! I summon forth Gearfried the Iron Knight! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600) But he's not staying around this turn. I now activate the card, Release Restraint! Now by tributing my Iron Knight, I can summon forth Gearfried the Swordmaster! (ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2200) Now I equip my Swordmaster with Divine Sword- Phoenix Blade! This not only gives my Swordmaster 300 extra attack points, but my Swordmaster's special ability activates!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Special ability?" I asked

"Yes, for you see, whenever my monster gets an equip card, he can destroy a monster on the field." Said Jeremiah

"He does what?" I exclaimed

"That's right, your Soldier is now destroyed. Now Gearfried, attack her Knight!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"You may attack it, but you won't destroy it! I activate Zero Guard! With this trap, my monster can stick around so long as I give up its attack points until the end phase! (ATK: 0)" I exclaimed

_Sakura LP 1100/ Jeremiah LP 2500_

"But why did you do that?" asked Jeremiah

"You'll see." I said

"Fine then, I end my turn." Said Jeremiah

_Sakura LP 1100/ Jeremiah LP 2500_

"Then your final turn is here. I warned you Jeremiah, I warned you that you only had one turn left, so now it will cost you. I activate the trap, Call of the Haunted! With the power of this trap, I'm allowed to bring back my Soldier. Now I activate the field spell, Earthbound Field! Now with the power of Earthbound Field, I can add one card from my deck to my hand, so long as it has the name 'Earthbound Immortal' in it, and I choose the monster, Earthbound Immortal Allqu. Now I sacrifice my monsters in order to summon forth the being who will take the last of your life points. _After 5000 years of your ancient slumber beneath the earth, rise again to bring darkness and destruction! Advent! Earthbound Immortal Allqu!_ (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Any last words Orange boy, or do you still want your vengeance?" I asked

"There is no vengeance, its sheer loyalty." Said Jeremiah

"How I despise those words. What could the emperor have done to deserve such loyalty from you? Earthbound Immortal Allqu, attack!" I exclaimed

"I must ask, why Sakura, why Lelouch, why did the two of you induct the role of Zero and Black Rose? Why did you turn against your homeland, becoming enemies of the emperor as a result?" asked Jeremiah

"I did it because I am Lelouch Vi Britannia." Said Lelouch

"And I am Sakura Li Britannia." I said

"My father, the Britannian emperor allowed my mother to be killed, and so do it, he stole Nunnally's sight, he legs, and our future from us." Said Lelouch

"My father had used his own Geass, on his own daughter at the age of 8, and managed to get many others with the same method, even my own cousins, Suzaku Kururugi, and Kaguya Sumeragi. Those memories were lost until last year, the day I died and became a Dark Signer was the day my memories returned. That's why I can never forgive him, and he claims to have protected me! I rather have lived with the memories than without!" I exclaimed

"I know, I remember because I was there too, at both events." Said Jeremiah

"You were?" Lelouch and I asked in unison

"My first assignment was to guard your mother Sakura, Lady Hana, and after the day of the intruder, she left for Japan with you, so my second was to guard your mother Lelouch, Lady Marianne. I respected them, but I failed to carry through with that loyalty. I just wasn't able to protect them." Said Jeremiah

"So you founded the purebloods then." Said Lelouch

"Master Lelouch, Mistress Sakura, everything is becoming clear now. You became Zero and Black Rose for the sake of Lady Marianne and Lady Hana, didn't you?" asked Jeremiah

"But if you two didn't come here to kill us, then what are you trying to do?" I asked

"I didn't serve V.V. I followed only two, it's Lady Marianne and Lady Hana. Now, I'll die without their grant." Said Jeremiah

"Lord Jeremiah!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Earthbound Immortal Allqu, call off your attack! And thus I surrender this duel." I said

_Sakura LP 0/ Jeremiah LP 2500_

_I then activated the illusion that made me look normal, and ran up to Jeremiah._

"My prince and princess." Said Jeremiah

"Jeremiah Gottwald listen, your steadfast loyalty is still desperately needed here. Isn't that right?" asked Lelouch

"Indeed, yes your majesties." Said Jeremiah

_I then dialed Kiryu after we sent him off._

"Right, we've sent Jeremiah on ahead. He'll take care of any obstacles in the way. Don't try to fight him, he just came over to our side." I said

"Got it. Meet you soon Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

_We were about to head upstairs, when I saw something. It looked like a girl, but when we got closer, it was Shirley. There was a pool of blood under her, and she was holding a gun, this can't be suicide, if it were, it'd be at point blank. She was shot somewhere in the chest, but by whom?_

"Shirley!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Shirley! Come on, wake up!" I exclaimed

_We found the chest wound, but it was still bleeding. We have to save her!_

"Shirley, who did this to you?" asked Lelouch

"Lulu, Saki, I'm glad we can talk at the very end." Said Shirley

"Don't say that. It's not the end. Hang on, I'm calling an ambulance." I said

_She then grabbed my hand, and Lelouch's._

"Ever since my memories have come back, I've been feeling so very afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher, friends who don't have memories to share, everyone… was just lying. It felt like the whole world was spying on me, that's the world you've been fighting all by yourself, hasn't it? All alone, so that why I… I wanted to be someone who would at least be truthful to you." Said Shirley

"Shirley." Lelouch and I said in unison

"Lulu, I love you, and Saki, you're my best friend, even though you caught my father in all this, I still love you Lulu, and you're still my best friend Saki. I just simply couldn't hate you. Even though you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you Lulu. Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love with you all over again." Said Shirley

"Shirley, please! Don't die!" I exclaimed as I activated my Geass

_The rims around her eyes were purple this time, just like what happened with Yusei._

"No matter how many times I'm reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you Lulu, and you will always be my best friend Saki. I suppose, that it seems like fate." Said Shirley

_Why isn't the bleeding stopping?_

"Don't die. I command you not to die!" I exclaimed

"So, it that okay then Lulu? Saki? And as I'm reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over, and you'll still be my best friend. I'll keep falling in love with…" started Shirley

_She lost her grip, and her hands fell to the floor._

"Shirley! Shirley!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

_She wasn't showing any signs of waking, and I checked her pulse. Nothing. She was gone._

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Lelouch

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out

_**Okay, yeah, I admit, this is not one of my favorite episodes of Code Geass. Believe me, I did not like writing the last part of the chapter. Any who, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Guo nian hao!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Earthbound Field_

_Spell_

_Type: Field_

_Effect: When this field spell is successfully placed on the field, you can either summon two Earthbound Immortal Tokens for the cost of half of your life points or add one 'Earthbound Immortal' monster from your deck to your hand._

_**Earthbound Immortal Tokens**_

_**Level: 1**_

_**Type: Fiend**_

_**Effect: Can only be summoned through the effect of 'Earthbound Field'. This token cannot be used as a tribute except for 'Earthbound Immortal' monsters.**_

_Earthbound Immortal Allqu_

_Level: 10_

_Type: Beast_

_Effect: During the end phase of your turn, if your opponent's life points are higher than your own, inflict the difference as damage. This card cannot be affected by spells or traps. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be selected as an attack target. This card is destroyed at the end phase if there is no field spell on the field._

_**Earthbound Soldier**_

_**Level: 4**_

_**Type: Warrior**_

_**Effect: None**_

_Earthbound Knight_

_Level: 4_

_Type: Warrior_

_Effect: When this card is on the field with Earthbound Soldier, once per turn, it is not destroyed in battle._


	14. Geass Hunt

Chapter 13: Geass Hunt

_**Hey everyone! What's up? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! All things aside, it's been busy for me for the past few days, and I have definitely caught a break from all of my school work. Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Shirley, who did to you? And why did this person kill you? It's not right, your time shouldn't have come. Ever since I became a Dark Signer, I could tell when people were close to dying, and you weren't even close. So how did this happen?_

"That was a close call Big Brother, Cousin. Shirley regained her memory. She had a gun, and she was coming after you two." Said Rolo

_So then… was he the one?_

"I see. So you were the one who killed her?" asked Lelouch

"Yes. I did it for the two of you. I have to eliminate your enemies." Said Rolo

"Rolo." I said in a cold tone

"What is it cousin?" asked Rolo

"You handled it very well. If it weren't for you, everyone would've known about our secret, and Sakura's immortality." Said Lelouch

"Exactly, and it isn't just your secret anymore brother, cousin." Said Rolo

"That's true. So, shall we just destroy the Geass Order now?" I asked

"Huh?" wondered Rolo

"The Black Knights can wipe out the source of Geass once and for all." Said Lelouch

"Big brother, cousin, we can't! There are still Geass users there." Said Rolo

"If we keep avoiding this, we'll never win. Remember, this is for our happiness, for all three of us." I said

"For all of us?" asked Rolo

"That's right. V.V. has begun to suspect you. Are you afraid of V.V.?" asked Lelouch

"Well, he was the one who found me. Still, Lelouch, Sakura, can I really believe in you two?" asked Rolo

"Of course. We're the only brothers and cousins we have, are we?" I asked

_I know that we're baiting him, but still, because of him, Shirley's gone! I don't care if he's supposed to be our pawn, he's next on my hit list. Later on, we contacted C.C._

"C.C. We have finally located where the order is. Jeremiah and Rolo provided the key information. We're going to send in the Zero and Black Rose squad and wipe it out." Said Lelouch

"Wipe it out? Weren't you two going to use it? They're not a military group. They just do research into Geass." Said C.C.

"We'll crush them!" I exclaimed

"Tell me what happened." Said C.C.

"The power of Geass, which they unleashed caused Shirley's death. She was killed by Geass!" exclaimed Lelouch

"And so now you're going to wipe out the order, as atonement, to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to anyone else?" asked C.C.

"You said Geass is the power of the king. There can be only one king so I alone shall have it. We'll erase Rolo. We'll erase Geass from all the others. It's power to make people sinful will be obliterated from this world. We owe that to Shirley, at the very least." Said Lelouch

"And are you going to erase me and Sakura as well?" asked C.C.

"I've already asked him that question about me, and he claims that because I am immortal for the time being, he can't and he won't for I am his half-sister, and the Black Rose after all. As for you, we can't. Like me, you are immortal, and you are forever young." I said

"V.V. is also eternally young and also immortal." Said C.C.

"I know of a few ways to neutralize the Dark Signers and their powers, and I'm going to use a similar technique to neutralize him and leave him helpless, and as much as I hate to say it, but there's also the method Clovis used on you. Besides, we want to see if you're loyal to us, since you were once the leader of the order that we're fighting." I said

"That was a long time ago and I was just window dressing. I never had real power like V.V., still, we've been accomplices, haven't we?" asked C.C.

"The order will be wiped out, which will test you." Said Lelouch

"I'm prepared to see it through to the end." Said C.C.

"Good, because there's one thing more, we wanna know the details about our contract. What is that you want from all of this?" I asked

"That has nothing to do with the mission. I have no intention of telling you two that." Said C.C.

"Willful women." Said Lelouch

_I gave him a Gibbs-slap for that._

"Ouch!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Hey, at least I wasn't using all of my strength. If I had, I would've broke your neck." I said

"Yes, that's right. That's exactly what makes me C.C., and Lelouch, make sure you watch your words around Sakura." Said C.C.

_I set up the transmission feed from what Jeremiah gave us. This was gonna be easy and fun. Now we were in! I had to control myself when I saw V.V.'s shocked face._

"Surprised to see us? So, you're V.V." said Lelouch

"Lelouch. Sakura." Said V.V.

"I'm sure from you facial expression that we need no introduction, so we'll cut straight to the point. Was it you who kidnapped Nunnally one year ago during the Battle of Tokyo? Also, did you put me, Suzaku, Lelouch, and the others on Kamine Island to observe us?" I asked

"Yes, that's correct, but the fact that you're asking these questions means that you've regained all of your lost memories, doesn't it?" asked V.V.

"That's correct, though there's one factor in the equation that didn't apply this time. Sakura never lost her memories like I had. I am Zero, and she is the Black Rose." Said Lelouch

"Then C.C. must be with you. Can you hand her over? We'll let you two go free if you do." Said V.V.

"It's too late for that! We hereby declare war against you with no mercy." I said

"Oh yeah? But by the time you get here from there in Area 11, we'll have moved to another place." Said V.V.

_Too bad he was as smart as he looked in age. We had him right where we wanted him._

"I see. So that's how it is." Said V.V.

"That's right. We're glad you gave us a bit of your time. You just had to let your guard down for a moment. Since you believed that we were in Area 11, you thought you had time to escape. That's why you're trapped now. V.V., the one who shall render judgment here are us." Said Lelouch

_I then cut the communications, and the Tsubasa was waiting for me. I could tell from the cockpit that the people in our elite guard were wondering what the heck was going on._

"Use extreme prejudice!" I exclaimed

"But ma'am…" started Knoshida

"Britannia has been colluding with traitors from the Chinese Federation. This lab is developing immortal warriors whose purpose is to destroy us. We won't let them violate the sanctity of life! The researchers and their data are to be wiped out! We don't know where the subjects of the immortality research are hidden. Therefore, encircle point alpha seven and destroy everything. Burn it to the ground!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Any experimental subjects are to be sealed inside a high pressure casing. We will investigate each one of them personally." I said

_This was like a game of cat and mouse, now I know how the cat feels while chasing the mouse. When we have V.V., we'll use the bomb that Lelouch set up in Rolo's Knightmare, and that fake will be history. He will atone for what he did to Shirley with his life. Just then, something was in front of us! It looked like the Siegfried unit from last year!_

"Jeremiah! Isn't that unit…" started Lelouch

"Yes. Since it works on direct bio-connect, the only one who can use it besides me is…" started Jeremiah

"V.V. Just as I thought!" I exclaimed

_He fired a spike at me, but I flew out of the way in time for Lelouch to use his shield system._

"You surprised me V.V., the observer becomes the perpetuator!" exclaimed Lelouch

"You know, I sort of liked you two, Lelouch, Sakura, because you reminded me of Charles." Said V.V.

"C.C., get out of here. It's you he's after." I said

_Then some bullets hit his unit._

"Hold it right there V.V." said Jeremiah

"Please, just surrender." Said Rolo

"Who do you think you're talking to? You're just a bunch of traitors, aren't you?" asked V.V.

"V.V., we swear that we'll tear you out of that thing ourselves! All units! Attack!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Yes, your majesties!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_We all fired at him, but the shield system on that thing was strong._

"That machine was made so I could prove my loyalty!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Jeremiah, I thought that you had a personal grudge against Zero and the Black Rose." Said V.V.

"I did, because I thought they were mere commoners preventing me from serving the Royal Family. But now I know who they are and I know that by serving them, I am serving my Lady Marianne and my Lady Hana!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Even you. You dare speak their names to me?" exclaimed V.V.

_It was time for the plan to go into action._

"Rolo, can you get to the Siegfried somehow?" I asked

"I'm not able to use my Geass to do time stops on V.V." said Rolo

"You just need to grab onto the unit. We have a plan after that." Said Lelouch

"Okay. I'll do my best." Said Rolo

_Now, for the final plan. The bomb inside your unit is ready, and now, all Lelouch has to do is detonate it. Now he got him._

"I've done it big brother, cousin!" exclaimed Rolo

"Well done Rolo, now, it's time for goodbye." I said to myself

_Someone else fired, and that caused Rolo to lose his grip. Oh well, time for plan B._

"Forgive me big brother, cousin." Said Rolo

"No, it's okay." Said Lelouch

_I never expected Cornelia to be here._

"The Siegfried's shields are all down. Direct attack!" I exclaimed as Lelouch and I activated our weapons systems

_You're going to pay V.V._

"The source… of Geass!" I exclaimed as I fired

_All three hits got his Knightmare, and the Siegfried went up in flames. When the smoke cleared, he was gone._

"The target has fled inside! We'll look for him starting on the lowest level. Rolo, you search from the top down. Knoshida, take command and sweep the middle levels." Said Lelouch

_After a while, we found signs of life, but something began to happen! It felt like I was being separated from my body. When I regained my senses, I was somehow outside of my Knightmare._

"How was I pulled out of the Shinkiro?" wondered Lelouch

"And how was I pulled out of the Tsubasa?" I wondered

"What is this place? It's not an illusion or a hologram." Said Lelouch

"That is correct! And Knightmares are such inelegant things, especially in the face of this system, the Sword of Akasha!" exclaimed a male voice

"*GASP!* It's you!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"Lelouch my son, and Sakura my daughter, the time has come at last. The time for final redemption!" exclaimed the emperor

_**Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know, I'm cruel, ain't I? Then again, I have my personal reasons for ending this as a cliffhanger. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	15. The C's World

Chapter 14: The C's World

_**Okay people, I'm back with a brand new chapter of A Knightmare of Darkness. Pretty soon, the conclusion to this fanfic will be upon us, and with schoolwork and stuff being heavy for me since the quarter is going to end for me in like a month, I'm really hitting it hard. So, enough talk, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"It's been a long time Lelouch, Sakura, my prodigal son and daughter." Said the emperor

_We hid behind the Tsubasa and Shinkiro for cover. Just because I was immortal now, doesn't mean he has to know._

"Answer my question about eight years ago! Why didn't you try to protect Nunnally? You knew the others were plotting against her! You knew everything!" exclaimed Lelouch

"People are not equal." Said the emperor

"What?" I wondered

"You two have a unique form of Geass, a power no one else possesses. Use it, to get the answer from me." Said the emperor

_He's obvious trying to bait us. Make direct eye contact and Lelouch's memories could be re-written all over again! What do we do? I can't reveal that I'm immortal, so, that leaves only a few options._

"What's wrong? Are you not my son and daughter, a prince and princess of Britannia?" asked the emperor

_We have no time to make mistakes! Lelouch pulled off his contact which concealed his Geass, and I pressed the trigger which launched a bunch of mirrors in case of emergencies. We then looked at the mirrors as I activated my Geass._

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you." Said Lelouch

"As well as Sakura Li Britannia." I said

"Now die!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison as we activated our Geass powers

_Our Geass made it into the emperor's eyes._

"Very well." Said the emperor

_I pulled out one of my compact mirrors and gave it to Lelouch. I pulled out another one, and opened it up. I angled it so that way I could see the emperor. I saw him place a gun at his chest, and I closed my eyes as soon as he fired. When I opened my eyes again, I just saw him hit the ground. I now knew that it was safe._

"We won." Said Lelouch

"Yeah. We won." I said

"Mother, we did it." Said Lelouch

_As soon as he realized what he did, he screamed into the air. After that was over, we walked over to our father._

"It was so easy." Said Lelouch

"We had questions for him to answer, and deaths he should've claimed responsibility for. But now…" I started

"Oh? Who's? You two are impudent, Lelouch, Sakura." Said the emperor as he opened his eyes

"But how are you alive? That bullet went through your heart!" I exclaimed

"Lots of schemes, deceptions. You two really thought you could beat me with those tricks? You want the power of the king? Then have the courage to come at me like a king!" exclaimed the emperor

"Die!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison as we used our Geass

"You think that's how a king does it?" asked the emperor

"Our Geass isn't working!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Gee, ya think?" I asked sarcastically

_Lelouch dived to grab the emperor's gun, while I pulled out mine. Lelouch shot at his chest while I aimed, and successfully shot at his head, but why wouldn't he die?_

"You two still do not understand? I am beyond the power of guns or swords now, no matter how you attack me, it's useless!" the emperor exclaimed as he revealed the Geass symbol on his hand

_He then pushed Lelouch back._

"Lelouch!" I exclaimed

_Damn it! He's immortal just like C.C.! So what does that make him? C.C. the second? That's a laugh. Before any of us had time to react, our father pulled out yet another gun, and it was aimed for me._

"I've gained a new power in place of Geass. A power that goes far beyond, I can only let one person live to hear what I am about to speak, and I have always believed that Lelouch could be my true successor. Farewell Sakura, and forgive me one last time." Said the emperor

_He then fired a gun, and it hit my heart. I really hated his habit of getting shot up all the time._

"It's as I said, I hope you can forgive me one last time." Said the emperor

_He was about to walk away, but I grabbed his ankle. He looked down and I saw the shock written into his face when he saw that I was alive._

"Surprised? This was how I wasn't affected by your Geass. I'm immortal, just like you." I said

"I see, then I shall show you the true nature of this world!" exclaimed the emperor

_Some kind of light surrounded me and Lelouch, and then next thing I knew, I was in some kind of weird room with a bunch of masks, but these masks only had one eyehole._

"What is this?" wondered Lelouch

"Don't look at me, how am I supposed to know?" I wondered

_Then the white light in the room faded and was replaced with a bunch of moving gears. Soon enough, our father appeared._

"What is Geass? We want the truth!" exclaimed Lelouch

"How strange. Children who've wrapped themselves in lies desire the truth from others." Said the emperor

"What?" Lelouch and I wondered

"The false names and false masks of Zero and Black Rose, what has it gotten you?" asked the emperor

"Everything! It got us all the things ordinary people could never obtain! Followers! Territory!" I exclaimed

"You lost Euphemia. Suzaku and Nunnally are also lost to your lies." Said the emperor

"Shut up! We did what we had to do. People lie to survive. No one is blameless!" exclaimed Lelouch

"You want others to know your true self, and yet you always show them a false face. How can anyone know you if you don't reveal your skin? You hide behind masks. You are afraid that they will find out who you two really are." Said the emperor

"No!" I exclaimed

"In the end your lies serve your purpose, because you are me and I am you. All else is illusion. There are worlds without end, there is but one being, in the past, in the future, and now, only one." Said the emperor

"One? What are you saying?" I asked

"Charles." Said C.C.

_Two of the gears next to us parted to reveal C.C._

"Play time is over now. There's nothing in it for me now. No value in the games anymore." Said C.C.

"C.C.?" Lelouch and I wondered

"You don't have to control them like this to get me here. I already exist in this realm." Said C.C.

"True enough C.C. In that case, I shall grant your wish." Said the emperor

"Your wish? You mean, you know what C.C.'s wish is?" I exclaimed

"Lelouch, Sakura, it's time you knew the conditions of our contract, and what I desire. My wish is to die, to end my existence in all worlds forever." Said C.C.

"But why? Why would you want to die?" asked Lelouch

"In the finest stage of Geass, the user obtains the position of the one who granted them the power, thus you two gain the power to kill me." Said C.C.

"Kill you?" I wondered

"C.C…." started Lelouch

"Of all those I made contracts with, none has ever reached that point. But now there's Charles. He has done it." Said C.C.

"You mean, you made you contract with us so that one of us could kill you? So you could cease to exist?" I asked

"Correct." Said C.C.

"But why would you want to die?" asked Lelouch

"It's providence, a boundary. Only when it's final can we call it life." Said C.C.

"That's wrong! We call it life because we feel it!" I exclaimed

"Same thing. There is no life unless there is death." Said C.C.

"That's just word play! It's not real!" exclaimed Lelouch

"People die. That's real." Said C.C.

"Then why are we born at all? What's the purpose of it? The means?" I asked

"You know the answer, those things are all just illusion." Said C.C.

"No. Living just to die is just too sad." Said Lelouch

"Without death, all we have are random events, accumulation, you can't call that life. If you have a reason for living, then you have to kill me. Do that, and you'll be Charles' equal. Sakura already is, even though she still has Geass. You'll finally be able to beat him. So I bear thee farewell Lelouch, Sakura. You're too kind to end our contract." Said C.C. as she pressed a button on a pedestal that appeared out of nowhere

"Wait, you're… AH!" Lelouch and I screamed as we fell

_I soon fell into unconsciousness. When I regained my senses, I was in the countryside, and it was foggy._

"Where are we?" asked Lelouch

"The countryside?" I wondered

_We then noticed a little girl in front of us. It looked like she was about to fall._

"Hey!" exclaimed Lelouch

_She passed through us like we were made out of air. Were we just observers here? Then the fog lifted, and the area we saw was all black and white._

"It's no use." Said C.C.

_She was behind us, and the area began to gain some color._

"These are all my memories. You two can't interfere." Said C.C.

"C.C.. No, you're not, are you?" I asked

"Who are you? Tell me." Said C.C.

"I'm Lelouch." Said Lelouch

"And I'm Sakura." I said

"We're your…" started Lelouch

_The scene changed to a church._

"Do you have some reason to live child?" asked the nun

"I don't know. I just… don't wanna die!" exclaimed the younger version of C.C.

"Then let's make a contract. I will give you a special power so you can survive, and in return, one day, you will grant me a special wish, do you swear that you will do it?" asked the nun

"So is this…" I started

"It is. I swore to uphold that contract. The Geass I manifested was to make people love me." Said C.C.

"Love you?" wondered Lelouch

"Because deep in my heart I… I wanted to be loved by someone, and my wish was granted, because of my Geass, I was loved by everyone, but in the end, it was too much. Love without limit was love without meaning. I forgot what love really was. The only person I believe in was her. Because my Geass couldn't work on her, she was the one person who would scold me for being trivial. And yet…" started C.C.

"Yes, yes, I gave back all the gifts I received like you told me to. But it can't be helped, can it? It's because of the Geass, I'm grateful to you sister, but this is a pain for me too. I'm so tired of all the proposals and flowers. Now some of them are starting a religion around me." Said C.C.

"Then shall we end it?" asked the nun

"Huh?" wondered C.C.

"I need someone to take my place. Someone with a Geass that's exceptionally strong, so eternity can finally end for me. Can you imagine the agony? The hell of living on and on for eternity?" asked the nun

"What are you talking about?" asked C.C.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid I tricked you!" exclaimed the nun

"She had just pretended to be friends with me, right from the start. I was a tool, a way for her to end her life, that's all. You two are still not in here. That means you're not from my past. You're a real person, aren't you?" asked C.C.

"Are we? I can't really speak for the two of us." I said

"I wonder if you two are very important to me." Said C.C.

"That's impossible." Said Lelouch

"Oh? The fact you two were sent here, means I once tried to save you from something, or someone. The people who hated me, the ones who were kind to me, all of it eventually vanished into the flow of time, the endless flow of eternity." Said C.C.

_I think… no, I do understand now C.C. Suddenly, I was back in the Tsubasa!_

"C.C.!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"You've opened it Lelouch, Sakura, the Thought Elevator!" exclaimed the emperor

"We see it now. This realm of existence is itself a system for interfering with thought." I said

_Something blocked my screens inside the Tsubasa_

"Soon it will be over. Lelouch, Sakura, sit where you are and watch." Said the emperor

"Stop it! C.C. is my… she's my… tell me C.C.! Why didn't you make me take your place? You could've ended it that way! Forcing me to your hell of eternal life! Sakura's already immortal, so she knows what it's like, in a way. C.C., it wasn't out of pity, was it? Don't die looking like that. You should come to death smiling! We've promised you the smile you never had. Please!" exclaimed Lelouch

_We then heard that she pushed our father off of her._

"What do you think you're doing C.C.?" exclaimed the emperor

_The things that were around our Knightmares disappeared._

"You've stolen enough from us already father, and we won't let you steal anymore! You won't get your hands on her!" I exclaimed as I activated the Tsubasa's secondary attack system

"No! No, you two have ruined it all!" exclaimed our father

_I managed to destroy the location, and now our father would be trapped here._

"We know what it was now! We know what your Geass was! And now, we know your true wish! Come closer let me reach you!" exclaimed Lelouch

_He grabbed her just in time. We sealed the entrance so that way, our father wouldn't be able to follow us._

"Hey, we're back C.C. Wake up." I said

_She opened her eyes. While we were waiting for her to wake up, I had changed into the spare uniform I kept inside the Tsubasa. I probably went through a bunch of those already._

"We've already contacted Rolo. We'll use him to get out of here." Said Lelouch

"Who are you sir? Madam?" asked C.C.

"Wait a minute, is this some kind of joke? We need to talk about the emperor and…" I started

"Are you two… my new master and mistress?" asked C.C.

"Wait a minute, master and mistress?" I exclaimed

"I… I can clean and help prepare food for cooking. I can also fetch water and tin cows and sow. I can read a little and count to twenty. I can even carry away corpses if you need that." Said C.C.

_What in the world? Did she… lose her memories?_

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while, seeing that I'm going to be as busy as hell for a while now. Yep, my life's gonna be hectic with school work and stuff, and considering that I'm falling behind in my physics class, guess who has to stay after school for a while. Me! Hopefully, I can pull my grade up to a B- minimum before the end of the quarter, which is for me, the end of the month. Anyhow, please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	16. UFN Resolution Number One

Chapter 15: United Federation of Nations Resolution Number One

_**Hey everyone! I'm back! Personally, I'm excited for next week, because next is my spring break! Spring already feels like it's in the air, mainly because the weather down here is warming up, big time. Whoa, when did I decide to become a meteorologist? No time soon, so let's get moving. Onto the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_We were now in the computer room of our quarters, and I loved the results I was seeing._

"We've done it. The actions which Britannia has taken prove the emperor's absent." Said Lelouch

"You can say that again. It seems he's truly trapped in that other realm." I said

"Yes. Even though I am concerned about what he said before, I am content simply knowing that Nunnally is safe." Said Lelouch

"As am I." I said

"Um, what should I be doing now?" asked C.C.

"Hmm, let's see now… sing us a song while hopping on one foot." I said

"And wear your clothes inside out." Said Lelouch

"Yes, right away Master and Mistress." Said C.C.

_I opened my eyes in shock._

"No wait! We were kidding!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

_C.C. then fell on the floor._

"I'm sorry. Please don't beat me hard again." Said C.C. as she cowered in fear

_Her mind has completely reverted back to way it was before obtaining Geass. She thinks that she's just a slave girl right now._

"Don't you worry. My sister and I would never do anything to harm you at all." Said Lelouch

_She opened her eyes out of disbelief._

"It's the truth, we promise you." I said

"Master Lelouch, Mistress Sakura." Said Jeremiah

"Yes Jeremiah." Said Lelouch

"What is it?" I asked

_He told us to meet him in one of the prison holds._

"I see, you got her out of there in the Sutherland's cockpit." Said Lelouch

"Please forgive me. You two ordered me to destroy them all, but… killing a member of the Britannian Royal Family was just…" started Jeremiah

"Forget it." I said

"Huh?" wondered Jeremiah

"Or rather, I should say well done." I said

"It's been a while since I saw your face Sakura. And tell me Lelouch, what is it you two are seeking within that accursed power?" asked Cornelia

"What are we seeking? We're seeking to save a sister that we adore." Said Lelouch

"How dare you." Said Cornelia

_Thanks for the compliment Cornelia. Later on, Lelouch and I were in a middle of a press conference._

"And so, by ratifying this charter, it will give birth to an alliance that will rival the Holy Britannian Empire, and its name shall be, The United Federation of Nations!" exclaimed Zero

"It's wonderful Master Zero, Mistress Black Rose!" exclaimed Kaguya

"There are exiled regimes throughout the Britannian Colonies. Some have agreed to participate." Said Xianglin

"With this move, we finally earned a just cause to launch a war of liberation." Said Diethard

"A just cause to launch war." Said Tohdoh

"If the forthcoming operation to recapture Japan is indeed successful, then other undecided nations will join us in a chain reaction." Said Xingke

"And it will succeed, but we must form the U.F.N. before Britannia can act. Time decides our victory or defeat. We ask only that you cooperate on the focus of our plan. I know the representatives here must discuss the needs of their individual countries. But remember, what you decide will change the course of world history!" I exclaimed

_Whew, that took a lot out of me. I'm sure that C.C. is hungry, so we brought her some lunch after the press conference._

"We brought you some food to eat." Said Zero

_She looked at us like we were strangers, so we pulled off our masks._

"It's only us." I said smiling

_Lelouch lifted the cover on the pizza._

"It's called pizza. We'd thought you'd be hungry by now. We wanted you to have some, so we asked Sugiyama to help us out." Said Lelouch

_She looked at the pizza like she had never seen it before. Strange, she forgot about her favorite food._

"You don't remember, do you?" I asked

_Lelouch and I each took a small piece. I got the one with broccoli and chicken while he got the one with shrimp. C.C.'s stomach then growled._

"Go ahead, try it." Said Lelouch

_C.C. sniffed the pizza, seeing her current situation._

"It's alright. You can eat." I said

"Okay." Said C.C.

_She then grabbed a slice, and then began to wolf it down._

"It's good, isn't it?" asked Lelouch

"Oh yes, yes! It's really, really good!" exclaimed C.C.

"Thought so. We're glad you like it." I said as I grabbed the remote

"Prez, I'm not sure that's the way to start out a new career." Lelouch said as he turned off the TV

_C.C. then looked over at the TV in shock._

"I see. That's right. You don't even know what this is, do you?" I asked

_Later…_

"Yes, we've finished preparations for our worldwide broadcast. Li Xingke and General Tohdoh are in the waiting area." Said Diethard

"Very good. After we meet with the Indian and Guinea members, expect us at the assembly." I said

_I then hung up my cell phone._

"Do not leave this room." Said Lelouch

"Uh, okay. And so, later." said C.C.

"Later?" I wondered

"I mean, see you later." Said C.C.

_We both smiled, and Lelouch removed his contact lens._

"We'll be off then." Said Lelouch

_We both donned our masks, and prepared for yet another press conference._

_Later…_

"As everyone watching this broadcast has witnessed, all 47 nations had just ratified the United States charter. Please stay tuned." Said the news anchor

_And blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, so on and so forth, we get to the important article._

"Finally, article 17 of the United States charter. All ratifying nations do now declare to abandon all native military power forever. To guarantee security, member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force, not affiliated with any one country. They have contracted the Black Knights." Said Kaguya

"We hereby… accept." Zero and I said in unison

"Our acceptance, also allows for U.F.N. funding and personal involvement. In return, we will become the shield to defend every member nation, and its sword to oppose any external foe!" exclaimed Zero

"Disturbances in this world are caused by military powers of desperate nations. The U.F.N. shall only use military force in accordance with full resolution by the supreme council." Said Empress Tianzi

"And with that, I shall put forth the first motion. Japan is being held by an unjust foreign power, and the U.S.J. has asked for our help to free them from this occupation. I request that the Black Knights be dispatched at once. All those in favor please stand up." Said Kaguya

_All of the representatives stood up from their seats._

"And so with overwhelming majorities, under U.F.N. resolution number one, the Black Knights shall now go forth to liberate Japan!" exclaimed Kaguya

"So be it. Under U.F.N. resolution number one, our first operational objective shall be… Japan!" I exclaimed

_There were many cheers for this notion._

"Our Japan, and now we shall take it back!" exclaimed Tohdoh

"Might rescue Kallen also." Said Rakshata

"Yeah. We'll do that." Said Ogi

"Here me Zero, Black Rose." Said the emperor

_Impossible! He escaped?_

"Zero, Black Rose, you thought this foolishness would surprise me? However, it matters not. This charter you made is a child's note. The EU, once a third of the world, is now dead. You've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt. The situation is very simple and clear, for in the end, whoever succeeds in this battle shall gain control of the entire world. Very well, have at me Zero, Black Rose, I'm ready. So will you win it all now Zero, Black Rose, or will lose everything? Time to learn the gambles of war. All hail Britannia!" exclaimed the emperor

"Long live Japan!" exclaimed Tohdoh

_In the ensuing cheering, Lelouch and I snuck back into our quarters._

"The emperor's still alive?" exclaimed Zero

"This isn't good, not good at all." I said

"We have to rescue Nunnally at once!" exclaimed Zero

_We both removed our masks, and I was pondering what plays we could play at this moment, but I was coming up blank!_

"Um, master, mistress, I kept these last pieces so you could have it. You left without having breakfast, and must be hungry. So please if…" started C.C.

"Be quiet!" exclaimed Lelouch as he destroyed the plate C.C. was holding

_He then looked over to C.C., and her hand was bleeding._

"Hey." Said Lelouch

"Forgive me master, I'll clean it up at once!" exclaimed C.C.

"No, leave it there. Be careful now, you're bleeding." Said Lelouch

"No, it's fine. I'm okay; I get cut up all the time." Said C.C.

_All the time?_

"Bleeding feels even better when it's cold. It feels warm on your outside. It stings a bit, but only on the outside, and that's always better than the hurt on your inside. It's just, any kind of work makes you try to keep going." Said C.C.

_I noticed that Lelouch held C.C.'s hand with both of his hands, and was shaking._

"Oh, look at you Master, you're shaking. Are you cold now?" asked C.C.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe I am." Said Lelouch

_C.C. used her other uncut hand to gently touch Lelouch's hand._

"And the hurt on the inside, how's it healed?" I asked

"You just think of… some friends. I've never actually had one, not like families, that always comes and goes, I mean someone special who stands beside you, at least, I guess that's what I've heard friends do." Said C.C.

"Yes, they do." Lelouch and I said in unison

"I-I'm right? A friend stands by your side?" asked C.C.

"Exactly right. A friend is always there." I said.

_I then walked into the adjacent walk-in closet. I needed to talk to Yusei alone, and I blocked Allqu out from my mind, but I could feel him fuming. Soon enough, Yusei picked up the phone._

"Hello?" asked Yusei

"It's me, Sakura." I said

"I know." Said Yusei

"Um, so, did you hear the news?" I asked

"About Area 11 becoming a battlefield again? Yeah." Said Yusei

"The Tokyo Settlement, will it be in danger?" I asked

"Depends, on your decisions. Lelouch's as well." Said Yusei

"Huh?" I wondered

"Sakura, are you the Black Rose? And is Lelouch Zero?" asked Yusei

_There's no point in hiding it anymore._

"Yes, I am the Black Rose." I said

"Now tell me why an enemy of Britannia is calling." Said Yusei

"I need your help. I'm desperate if I'm requesting it from you. Please, save Nunnally. The emperor has been using her as a hostage to try and lure me and Lelouch into his trap. That's why we've had to operate in secret. Please, other than Suzaku, you're the only one I can turn to other than Kiryu." I said

"How dare you. You think that request means anything to me?" asked Yusei

"I don't, but I need your help. I need now more than ever!" I exclaimed

"You've always been selfish Sakura." Said Yusei

"Then that's why this is coming straight from my heart. You're all I have, the only friend I can turn to. Yusei, please, protect her, protect Nunnally. My heart is on its hands and knees begging." I said

"Alright then. However, one condition. I will protect Nunnally, but you must come to Area 11 by yourself, alone, without Lelouch. You choose the location where we'll meet." Said Yusei

"The Shinjuku Memorial in the Shinjuku Ghetto. Meet me there." I said

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, believe me, it wasn't a cakewalk. Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	17. The Taste of Humiliation

Chapter 16: The Taste of Humiliation

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Spring break is quickly drawing to a close, but that won't stop me from making updates! Anyhow, time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was praying in front of the shrine I made a year ago for my mother, but I guess I prayed too long for her, because when I heard footsteps behind me, I knew that Yusei was here._

"I must be brief, forgive me, but rest in peace oka-san." I said

"You came alone, didn't you?" asked Yusei

"I promised, didn't I?" I asked

"You just said 'Oka-san' does that mean…" started Yusei

"Yes, I am Japanese, at least, half of the blood in my veins is." I said

"You have a lot of nerve asking for my help." Said Yusei

"According to this particular situation there were about 15 routes I could take, but I took a 16th route, one less traveled by." I said

"Still reading Robert Frost?" asked Yusei

"I only know two of his poems." I said

"But that's not the point Sakura. Showing your face in front of me, that's what took nerve. But you promised? I have no reason to believe any of your promises, even if you are a Signer like me." Said Yusei

"Then explain to me, why did you come here alone as well? After all that you did?" I asked

"You really wanna know? I'm fed up with lying. Suzaku and I had to lie to Nunnally just the way you and Lelouch have. That's the worst thing. Some friend you were. You were betraying me and Suzaku all along! Not only me and Suzaku, but the members of the Student Council as well. You lied to Nunnally, and you lied to Euphie. I need to know, did Lelouch use his Geass power on Euphie? Be honest." Said Yusei

"He did but…" I started

"But what?" asked Yusei

"It was an accident. He told me that his power became too strong for him to control. I don't know anything else." I said

"And Shirley's death?" asked Yusei

"It was neither mine nor Lelouch's fault, that much I'm certain of." I said

"But if you and Lelouch didn't cause it, was it really a suicide?" asked Yusei

"If it was, then I'm surprised. If not, whoever did it covered their tracks pretty well." I said

"I see. You know nothing of this, do you? Has Lelouch been lying to you as well?" asked Yusei

"Of course not! We made a promise after Oka-san died. He promised to be by my side, and to let no truth hide no matter what. I'm no pawn, I swear!" I exclaimed

"Sakura… has Lelouch used Geass on you?" asked Lelouch

"He can't! I'm unaffected by Geass because I'm a Signer." I said

"Then explain Shikine Island. Why was I affected by your Geass?" asked Yusei

"I would assume it's because we're both Signers, and our proximity to each other canceled the protection. For the first time in my life, I'm on my knees bowing to someone else. Shame and honor mean nothing now. All I want… is for Nunnally to be safe." I said

"After everything you and Lelouch did, you think this is sufficient?-!" exclaimed Yusei

"No, I don't, but it's all I've got. I have nothing else left to offer, and you're the only person I can trust who can save Nunnally!" I exclaimed

"So you believe that I'll ignore the past and just forgive you? That everyone is going to forgive you?-!" exclaimed Yusei

_He then slapped me across the face._

"The people you and Lelouch tricked, the people who died thanks to you and Lelouch. What about Euphie, your own sister? You want to apologize, then bring her back to life!" exclaimed Yusei

"You know just as well as I do that there isn't a power in this world that can bring her back." I said

"You're the Black Rose, one of the miracle workers of Japan, aren't you?-!" exclaimed Yusei

"Lelouch and I have performed no miracles. It's only been calculation and stage production. The masks they call Zero and Black Rose are symbols, just devices that let me and Lelouch tell lies." I said

"A device?-! You don't expect me to buy that excuse, do you?-! If you're going to tell a lie, then keep it up to the very end." Said Yusei

"I can't go back to the past, it's not a choice. You know that I can't undo what's already been done!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, you will answer me! Why did you use your Geass on me to make me live? Why?-! The Geass you used on me that drives me to live has corrupted my convictions. Why would you put such a curse on me?" asked Yusei

"The reasons I did it were so that way we could both survive. Think about it, if you died, who would win the war against the Dark Signers? That's an easy answer." I said

"Why did you save the members of the Student Council from the hotel jacking?" asked Yusei

"Because I couldn't let them die. I lost too many people in my life as is, I didn't want to lose anyone else." I said

"You're telling the truth for once, aren't you? Sakura, there's only one way to redeem yourself for those lies. Turn your falsehoods into the truth. You told the world a lie when you proclaimed that you were a knight for justice, same with Lelouch. Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight for justice? Then you'll have to keep the lie going, to the very end." Said Yusei

"But how can I do that?" I asked

"By putting an end to this war. You are the Black Rose. This job, only Zero and Black Rose can do it. It's within your power, bring peace and happiness to the world. If you do that, I'll save Nunnally." Said Yusei

"You'd really do that?" I asked

"Yes, but we'll work together, one more time for her sake." Said Yusei

"Thank you Yusei-kun. I'm grateful." I said

_I was about to take his hand when a gun fired. We were surrounded by Knightmares! That traitor! He went back on his word!_

"Hold it right there Black Rose!" exclaimed a male voice

"We already uncovered your true identity." Said another male voice

_A few soldiers then moved in. By this point, I was standing, and I activated the beacon that let Kiryu know where I am, and that I'm in danger. It was only a matter of time now._

"Are you alright Sir Fudo?" asked a soldier

"Please, stand back." Said a second soldier

"Yusei, you set me up from the start?-!" I exclaimed

"No wait!" exclaimed Yusei

"Save your breath! I don't want to hear any more excuses! You betrayed me Yusei!" I exclaimed

"You're wrong, Sakura I…" started Yusei

"I said save your breath! Mark my words Yusei, you're going to pay!" I exclaimed

_I felt the wind shift around me, and I knew that Kiryu had arrived._

"Sakura…" started Kalin

"Don't bother, they already know who I am, but it's not that little secret I'm talking about." I said

"I see. That's still under wraps, huh?" asked Kalin

"Don't let her get away!" exclaimed a soldier

_One of the bullets grazed my shoulder, but it was just a vein that was severed._

"Sakura!" exclaimed Yusei

"From now on Fudo Yusei-kun, you and I are enemies!" I exclaimed

_A ten-minute flight later…_

"How's your shoulder?" asked Kalin

"If I were a normal person, it'd probably be bad. The bleeding stopped a while ago." I said

"I see, still, I'll need to disinfect it." Said Kalin

"I didn't know you knew how to disinfect a wound." I said

"When you're from the Satellite Sector, you have to learn to do these things. More people die from disease there rather than old age." Said Kalin

"Good to know." I said

_He slowly disinfected the wound, but the pain receptors were still online for the most part._

"I brought the Tsubasa up with me. Rakshata really knows how to fix up those Knightmares of hers." Said Kalin

"That's why we recruited her for the Black Knights. Kiryu…" I started

"Hmm?" wondered Kalin

"Are… are you mad at me?" I asked

"For what?" asked Kalin

"For meeting up with Yusei, your enemy, the one you're destined to fight." I said

_Kalin then moved one of his hands towards me, and I closed my eyes in fright, but he cupped the side of my face instead._

"Normally, yes, but you were only there to negotiate trying to save Nunnally. I can't be mad at you Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

"Kiryu…" I started

_He silenced me with a kiss on my lips. I was surprised, but I accepted the kiss._

"There, I disinfected the wound. I'll wrap it in a bandage." Said Kalin

"Arigato." I said

_When the bandage was finally wrapped, I got into the Tsubasa and changed out of my uniform._

"Right, there remains only one task at hand, the liberation of the Tokyo Settlement, for Japan. Let's go Kiryu." I said

"Of course Your Highness." Said Kalin

"You know, I always blush whenever you say that." I said

_Within hours, we arrived in the Tokyo settlement, and Lelouch had just set his plan into motion. The Gefjun Disturbers put the city into stand still._

"All tasks at hand have been cleared. Tohdoh!" exclaimed Zero

"Acknowledged! Now commencing seventh operation!" exclaimed Tohdoh

_Now we had the Britannians outnumbered and outmatched._

"Sakura, you know what the plan is, right?" asked Zero

"Yes, of course I do. I wouldn't forget something as important as this. We will… free Japan!" I exclaimed

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but above and all, I'm finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	18. Final Battle Tokyo II

Chapter 17: Final Battle Tokyo II

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know what you're thinking, you're thinking, 'why the heck has it taken you so long to update'? Well, my laptop was on the fritz, and it's finally fixed, but I'm in a generous mood, so I'll just cut to the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"New orders: Black Knights; Ikaruga fleet. Gefjun Disturbers have immobilized all utilities, communications, and pre-fit Generation Knightmares throughout the Tokyo Settlement. The enemy's military might has been cut in half." Said Zero

"Hit all major facilities and eliminate their ability to strike back. We must achieve these goals before the main forces under Schneizel's command arrive here. By establishing our defense line, we'll isolate the government bureau. If we can seize Viceroy Nunnally, then victory will be ours." I said

_Now we just have to hold the fort._

"Tohdoh-sensei, have Asahina and Chiba established air supremacy?" I asked

"Roger." Said Tohdoh

"That should cover everything except their newer Knightmares 6th Generation and above." Said Zero

"Yeah." I said

_We then contacted Rolo._

"Rolo, how is the infiltration proceeding?" asked Zero

"Sayoko and her group have gone on ahead of us. We will rendezvous with them shortly. It's all arranged." Said Rolo

"Good. Make sure you take Nunnally alive." I said

_We cut the signal after that. Then I noticed something on my screen. It was Yusei._

"So, you've come Yusei. Kiryu, ready the Speed World field spell. We may be going into a sky-high turbo duel." I said

"Gotcha. I'm getting my deck ready." Said Kalin

"Listen up Black Rose. Call off both yours and Zero's attack. This unit is equipped with a high-yield tactical warhead. If I unleash it, it will cause catastrophic damage beyond all known limits." Said Yusei

"As if I'd listen to you anymore Yusei! You've betrayed my trust, and now you're going to get all of my fury." I said

"Jeremiah!" Zero and I exclaimed

_That's when I noticed Suzaku in the Lancelot unit. How convenient, killing two birds with one stone._

"Yes, your majesties!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"Lord Jeremiah, is that you?" asked Suzaku

"Why?" asked Yusei

"Suzaku Kururugi, Yusei Fudo, I owe you a debt. I sympathize with you two, I respect you both. However, in this situation, loyalty trumps all!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_That caught them both off guard._

"Kiryu! Now!" I exclaimed

"Okay!" exclaimed Kalin

"Activating Speed World Field Spell!" Kalin and I exclaimed in unison

_Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot disengaged._

"If I'm going to fight you Yusei, I'll do it with every cell of my body leading the charge." I said

_I soon contacted Rolo._

"Rolo, it looks like I'll be rendezvousing with you later." I said

"Yes, I understand. We have just cleared all interferences up to the thirteenth floor." Said Rolo

"That's a ghost floor Rolo." I said

"What?-!" exclaimed Rolo

"I'm kidding." I said

"Don't worry, I promise I'll find Nunnally." Said Rolo

"Right, Lelouch and I are counting on you." I said

_And once you bring her back, we'll have no further need for you Rolo._

"Answer me Black Rose! If you and Zero started this battle because of me and Suzaku, then let me explain!" exclaimed Yusei

"Filled with concede as ever Fudo Yusei-kun. You sold your soul to Britannia when you joined the military, and Suzaku Kururugi betrayed all of Japan when he killed his own father, thus betraying Genbu Kururugi. I know you too well Fudo. You'd betray your friends when the time calls for it. I have no reason to listen to you, so now you must listen to my deck!" I exclaimed

_I noticed that the lights in the government bureau were back online. This isn't good. We're out of time. So be it. I'll let Yusei have one last look in the light before I send him packing to the netherworld. I dispelled the illusion around me, and opened my eyes. This is now personal._

"Get ready Yusei, because I will not hold back. Riding Duel…" I started

"Acceleration!" Kalin, Yusei, and I exclaimed in unison

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 0_

_I was about to use the deck I normally used as the Black Rose when I heard his voice in my head._

"_Use the deck I gave to your upon your revival my vessel._" Said Allqu

'_That deck? But if I use it, then he's gonna know that…_' I started

"_It doesn't matter anymore. The original plan may have been to get close to him, but he betrayed you, didn't he? That gives you more than enough reason to use it against him. Use it to send him to the Netherworld._" Said Allqu

_I considered my options, and he was right. He did betray my trust, therefore, I shouldn't hold back anymore._

'_Very well my immortal, you shall get your wish._' I said mentally

_Even thought I once respected you Yusei, you're going down hard._

"If you don't mind, I'm going first! I'm summoning Infernity Beast! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) I'll then place one card face-down and end my turn. Show him how it's done Black Rose." Said Kalin

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Gotcha. It's my move!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I'm calling forth my Earthbound Solider in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000) I'll then place one card face-down and end my turn." I said

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"Then let's rev it up!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1900) I'll end my turn with a face-down!" exclaimed Yusei

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Come on Yusei; try to play something less predictable unlike that Gardna of yours. Now then, it's my move!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"I summon Infernity Archfiend! (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1200) And I think I'll activate the Speed Spell- Speed Energy! This gives my Beast attack points equal to the number of Speed Counters I have times 200, or don't you already know Yusei? (ATK: 2200) Now my beast, attack!" exclaimed Kalin

"And now that I have that out of the way, my dwarf can now attack you and… (Infernity Archfiend ATK: 800) hey what's happening? My monster's attack points! Where did they all go?" asked Kalin

"They disappeared when you destroyed my Ghost Gardna. You see Kalin; whenever you destroy a monster of mine I can decrease a monster's attack points that's on the field by 1000 points, but hey, don't let that stop you." Said Yusei

"So, it won't. You don't have any monsters on the field. Archfiend, attack!" exclaimed Kalin

"I activate my trap! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! With this card, I can negate your attack! Is that all you got Kalin?" asked Yusei

"It will once I place these two face-downs!" exclaimed Kalin

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 3/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"I'm up then!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"And I think I'll start with summoning my Earthbound Knight! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600) And now that I've got four speed counters, I think a speed spell is in need, like my Summon Speeder! With this speed spell, I can special summon a level four or below monster from my hand to the field, and guess what, he's in defense mode! So come forth, Earthbound Guardian! (ATK: 500/ DEF: 2000)" I exclaimed

"Black Rose, do you read me, Black Rose." Said a female Black Knight

"What is it? I'm a little busy here. And where are our reinforcements?" I asked

"Tamaki will be there soon. Something picked up on our radar. A fleet on the Pacific." Said the female member

"What about it? What's so important about this fleet?" I asked

"Black Rose, it's me. It seems to be the Britannian Emperor's flagship." Said Ogi

"What?-! He's coming to Japan as well?-!" I exclaimed

_What was he doing here? I then noticed from one of my screen that Lelouch was tied up, but something saved him._

"Be careful what you wish for, Vampire of Britannia." Said a female voice

"No way… is that… Kallen?" I wondered

"Zero, Black Rose, I'm here. Your elite guard, Kallen Kozuki is back on the battle line." Said Kallen

"It's good to see you alive and safe Kallen. Take care of the Vampire of Britannia. Meanwhile, I've a duel to finish." I said

"Got it." Said Kallen

"Now then, where were we Yusei? Oh yes, I was about to attack with my Earthbound Knight!" I exclaimed

"Did you forget about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow?" asked Yusei

_He tried to activate it, but failed._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention my Guardian's special ability? When he's special summoned, he can negate the activation of all trap cards on my opponent's side of the field until my end phase. So eat sword Yusei!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 2600 SPC: 3/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"Now my Earthbound Solider, attack! Show him no mercy!" I exclaimed

_Yusei LP 1000 SPC: 2/ Kalin LP 4000 SPC: 4/ Black Rose (Sakura) LP 4000 SPC: 4_

"Mistress Black Rose, we found the Viceroy." Said Sayoko

"I see. Excellent work." I said

"Master Rolo will escort us out of here as soon as he steals a Knightmare. He'll have it in a moment." Said Sayoko

"Understood. Victory is within our reach." I said

_I then noticed a bright light not too far from where we were dueling. What is that thing? I had to reactivate the illusion just so it wouldn't blind my eyes._

"Black Rose, Kalin! That's the warhead I was talking about! If you guys don't get out of here now, we're going to die." Said Yusei

"Wait…die? *Gasp!* NUNNALLY!" I exclaimed

_A couple of Slash-Harkins surrounded my Knightmare, and I noticed that I was being towed by Kiryu._

"Kiryu…" I started

"We have to get out of here! Even Ccapac Apu is agreeing with me! If he's that scared, then this is bad! We have to move!" exclaimed Kalin

_The ball of light collapsed, and I felt that we were being moved towards the center of where the Government Bureau once stood. I soon blacked out. When I woke up again, I was in the Ikaruga. I saw a worried C.C. and Kiryu looking over me._

"Kiryu… is… is Nunnally okay?" I asked

"Sakura… I don't know. We weren't able to contact Sayoko. Ccapac Apu is looking for her soul in the Netherworld, so I don't know. Allqu may have a better chance at finding her though. But the Netherworld is a vast place. For all we know… she could be dead." Said Kalin

"Kiryu. You don't know… do you? I just have this feeling… that Nunnally's not there in the Netherworld." I said

"Then if she's not there, then where…" started Kalin

"If I had to guess, one of Schneizel's schemes. Kiryu… please… don't leave me all alone. Please." I pleaded

_He pulled me close, and the tears I had trouble to hold back were now overflowing. Nunnally, wherever you are, please… be safe._

_**Done and done! Whew, this took me a while to write, but above and all I'm finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Earthbound Guardian_

_Level: 3_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Effect: When this card is special summoned, your opponent cannot activate Spells or Traps until your end phase._


	19. Betrayal

Chapter 18: Betrayal

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back! I know, I haven't been on my toes with updates and all, but I am trying my hardest to update as quick as I can, especially since now I'm on summer vacation, the updates should come sooner. Anyhow, disclaimer time!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I opened my eyes again after I got a little more rest. Kiryu was asleep himself, and his head was next to my own. I knew if I tried to move I'd probably disturb him._

"Um, mistress?" asked C.C.

"What is it?" I asked

"Are you sure he…" started C.C.

"Don't worry about it. He's more than a friend to me." I said

"I see. You love him, don't you?" asked C.C.

_My face turned redder than a tomato._

"I guess that's a yes. I'll stay quiet about it with Master if you want." Said C.C.

"It's okay. He already knows." I said

_I heard the door open._

"Master you're back." Said C.C.

_I also heard the sound of another pair of footsteps._

"Hang in there big brother." Said Rolo

"Nunnally." Said Lelouch

"Big brother, I'm here for you. We've been doing fine with just the three of us, haven't we?" asked Rolo

_A cell phone then went off._

"Jeremiah? Please give my brother some time right now. You can talk to him later. R-right, it may not mean much of anything. After all, I'm here with him." Said Rolo

"What are you doing with this? It's Nunnally's. I wanted to give this locket to Nunnally not to you. To Nunnally! You think you could ever replace Nunnally within my heart? You're an imposter!" Lelouch exclaimed while he threw Rolo's cell phone onto the floor

_The force of the cell phone on the ground forced Kiryu awake._

"Haven't you figured it out yet? Sakura and I hate you. We loathe you, we despise you! We've been trying to kill you, but I just keep missing the chance, and Sakura, I don't know. She could easily kill you for she isn't even alive anymore!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Big brother?" wondered Rolo

"Get out of here! I never want to see your face again. I said 'get out'!" exclaimed Lelouch

_I looked at Kiryu with an upsetting look on my face._

"I'm going to take a walk." I said

"I'll come with you." Said Kalin

"Thanks." I said

_I put on my mask and headed upstairs. I then passed by the meeting room when I heard voices._

"Now that I think about it, I never finished my match with Zero or started my duel with Black Rose." Said Schneizel

_He's here?_

"Zero and Black Rose won't be attending, not until we have the details of our proposal." Said Diethard

"Of course, I didn't expect them to show up." Said Schneizel

"Hmm?" wondered Diethard

"They're not the type who consults with others, no; they keep things to themselves and hold people at a distance, except for each other." Said Schneizel

"That's strange. You talk about them as if you know them intimately." Said Diethard

"More than any of you do. Zero and Black Rose are our younger brother and sister, Cornelia's and my own." Said Schneizel

"What are you saying?-!" exclaimed Tamaki

"They are the former 11th royal prince and 10th princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. Lelouch Vi Britannia and Sakura Li Britannia, the man and woman who I both loved and feared more than any other." Said Schneizel

"Impossible. Sakura?" wondered Tohdoh

"Do you know her?" asked Diethard

"Yes. I trained her when she was younger in martial arts. Unlike the other Britannian Royals, Sakura carries Japanese blood in her veins." Said Tohdoh

"So, let me get this straight, you're telling us that Zero and Black Rose are Britannian Royalty?" asked Tamaki

"Diethard, please, in all this time, you never figured that out? Even with all that information you were getting from Jeremiah and Viletta?" asked Cornelia

"You're wasting your time. You can't cause chaos here by spreading these irrelevant stories. It's not Zero's and Black Rose's lineage that matter, but rather their efforts and the miracles that they've performed for us." Said Diethard

"But what if all those miracles they performed were actually tricks?" asked Schneizel

"Tricks?" asked Diethard

"Zero and Black Rose possess a special power. It is known as Geass. It's the absolute power to compel anyone to obey them, or in this case, him. You could think of it as extreme hypnosis." Said Schneizel

_How does he know about it? I didn't use it when he was in the settlement._

"You're saying their miracles come from that power?" asked Tohdoh

"Are you trying to diss my man Zero and my girl Black Rose? They've got brains and guts, and they kick Britannian butt! A prince and princess with Geass power. Where's the proof of all this bull, huh?" asked Tamaki

_Someone grabbed me by the arm, someone named Ogi._

"I have the proof, and why don't we have Black Rose explain for herself?" asked Ogi

"Let me go Ogi!" I exclaimed

"Ogi?" asked Tamaki

"And Viletta." Said Chiba

"What he's saying is all true. Zero is a former Britannian Prince named Lelouch. He controls people with his Geass power. A con man, and why don't we see what's under that mask Black Rose!" exclaimed Ogi

_He forced the mask off my face and was shocked._

"No way. Sakura-chan?" asked Ogi

"You know her?" asked Tamaki

"We met once, after Shinjuku. She told me she was a Britannian half-breed." Said Ogi

"And it's true." I said

"I see that your temper hasn't dulled your tongue Sakura." Said Schneizel

"Watch it. I'm not here to accept some invite to some fancy party." I said

"But then this means, Zero's been tricking us all along, like pawns from the start, and he's also been tricking you Sakura." Said Ogi

"Why would he do that? He and I made a promise after reidou died." I said

"You don't mean this Ogi." Said Tamaki

"But if that's really true then…" started Chiba

"Then it doesn't matter. It doesn't erase a single thing they've done for us. And if you and Zero really have this Geass power, then doesn't that just help us? It's another weapon to use in our fight against Britannia." Said Diethard

"I don't know. Someone once told me that Geass would lead to a life of solitude. Lelouch is already heading down that path with Nunnally's highly possible death." I said

"That would make perfect sense, if Zero only used it against our enemies. Black Rose is probably the only one who has." Said Ogi

"What?-!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Are you saying he used it on us?" asked Chiba

"No, of course not. You all followed us willingly." I said

"Maybe that's what you saw, but Lelouch probably did use Geass behind your back." Said Cornelia

"But why?" I asked

"He used Geass on our sister Euphemia. He made her slaughter the Elevens in the special zone." Said Cornelia

"You're lying! Zero's a knight for justice, he would never like that!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Besides, it was an accident! His Geass became too powerful for him to control!" I exclaimed

"We have evidence." Said Schneizel

_He then activated a voice recorder._

"_Did you use your Geass on Euphie? Be honest._" Said Suzaku

"_Yes._" Said Lelouch

"_You caused her to massacre the Japanese?_" asked Suzaku

"_I ordered her to do it. Sakura had nothing to do with it. She was nothing but a pawn to me from the start._" Said Lelouch

"Then that whole bloodbath was…" started Chiba

"Euphie was just a girl. Zero was in control." Said Cornelia

"But… he told me that it was an accident. I really was a pawn this whole time?" I asked as I was shocked at hearing the testimony

_My legs turned to jelly, and Kiryu had to grab me to prevent my fall._

"So Zero slaughtered our people for his own ambitions?" asked Tohdoh

"That recording is fake!" exclaimed Tamaki

"These are people in incidents that we suspect that Zero and Black Rose manipulated with their Geass." Said the guy with orange hair

_Tohdoh began to look at the sheets_

"Kusakabe. Even Major General Kataze. Sakura, can you confirm some of these?" asked Tohdoh

"If it makes you feel better, then I will. Lelouch and I never met Kataze, so we didn't use Geass on him. Kusakabe, well, yes, but it was for self-defense." I said

"Wait, so he didn't commit suicide?" asked Tohdoh

"It was either that or slicing us both with a sword! We were unarmed at the time too." I said

"But I thought you both carried guns in at the time." Said Ogi

"They were filled with blanks, not bullets." I said

_Tohdoh then spread the sheets out, and I was surprised at the number Schneizel believed that were affected by Geass._

"I can't believe it." Said Chiba

"Yes, same here. There are some people on this list that even I cannot confirm. I don't whether or not he did use Geass on some of these people." I said

"Clovis." Said Diethard

"He used it on me too. Sakura, did…" started Viletta

"No, I never used it on you once. Nor on anyone within the Black Knights. I mainly used my Geass power for interrogation." I said

"But this explains how Gao Hai changed." Said Ogi

"And it explains how Jeremiah and the others became traitors." Said Chiba

"His Geass might even be controlling me now. There's no way to be certain of that. When you think about it, it's a terrifying prospect." Said Schneizel

"You mean…" started Chiba

"We could be…" started Tamaki

"There's one more thing. We notified both you and Zero about the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead before the battle. We wanted to avoid using it." Said the orange haired guy

"Thing is, uh…" I started

"Kanon." Said Kanon

"The thing is Kanon-san; I wanted to avoid going into the battle myself." I said

_Everyone in the room was shocked at my confession._

"Then why…" started Chiba

"Because before the battle I tried to negotiate my own truce with Yusei Fudo. It would've worked, if he didn't sell me out." I said

"Actually, he didn't. I wanted to see your side of things Black Rose, and I noticed the difference in testimonies. If I had to guess, you were telling the lies that Lelouch told you were truths." Said Schneizel

"I understand if everyone here is angry or upset. I have no one to blame but myself." I said

"The fact is, Sir Kururugi fired the F.J.E.I.J.A warhead, and not Sir Fudo." Said Kanon

"I wanted to put my trust in Zero; I wanted to believe in him. But we mean nothing to Zero, just pawns." Said Ogi

"Treating us like chumps? Damn! How could he do this to us?-!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Everyone, Zero is my brother. Would you please hand him over to me for justice?" asked Schneizel

"And I suppose you want to do the same for me." I said

"No. Like everyone else here, you too are a victim." Said Schneizel

"On one condition." Said Ogi

"Ogi." Said Tamaki

"You think you're in a position to bargain over this?-!" exclaimed Cornelia

"Wait, let's hear it." Said Schneizel

"Our Japan. Return it." Said Ogi

_All the Britannians, minus me and Diethard, were shocked at Ogi's audacity._

"We're betraying our comrade, so at least we deserve to regain Japan. Otherwise, I could never forgive myself." Said Ogi

_Schneizel nodded his head, and Ogi took it as an agreement. But I know the true you Schneizel. You have no intention of giving Japan back to the Japanese._

_In warehouse four…_

_Kallen and Lelouch walked in, just as Tohdoh and the others turned on the lights. As for me, I was preparing an act of a lifetime._

"Surrender Zero." Said Tohdoh

"How dare you try to run a con game on us." Said Chiba

"We know everything about your Geass power." Said Ogi

_He then faced to see Diethard._

"Zero, the renowned hero died in battle before he could triumph. But his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend." Said Diethard

"Is that the script you've written for me Diethard?" asked Zero

"Actually, I wanted to film both yours and Black Rose's brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia. But I'm afraid that show's been permanently canceled." Said Diethard

"Everyone trusted you Zero." Said Minami

"Inoue and Yoshida sacrificed their lives for you." Said Minase

"Wait a minute! This is all one-sided! Look at how far we've come because of Zero and Black Rose! At least let him answer!" exclaimed Kallen

"You're in the way Kallen!" exclaimed Tamaki

"You wanna die with Zero?" asked Ogi

"Don't tell me he used his Geass on you too." Said Minase

_I was preparing to hear Lelouch speak right here and now. I know him too well to know when he's telling the truth, and when he's lying._

"Hahahahahaha. Fools, you finally figured it out, that I've been using you all." Said Zero

_He then pulled off his mask, but at least now, I know the truth._

"That's right. You're all just pawns in my game." Said Lelouch

"Zero, so you really are…" started Ogi

"Zero!" exclaimed Tamaki

"Kallen, you were my most useful piece, much like a much-played knight. This whole world was the board for the game, and all for my entertainment." Said Lelouch

"I see. Good-bye then Lelouch." Said Kallen

_She then walked away from him._

"Get ready!" exclaimed Tohdoh

_And I was readying the time-stop Geass, when a sudden movement caught my eye. The Shinkiro. Rolo…_

"Fire!" exclaimed Tohdoh

_Rolo guarded Lelouch with the Shinkiro._

"Are you okay brother?" asked Rolo

"Rolo!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Never mind! Open fire! Hit the Shinkiro!" exclaimed Tohdoh

"Wait!" exclaimed Kallen

"Big brother, I'll protect you!" exclaimed Rolo

_Time stopped around me. It was now or never._

"Rolo! Get Lelouch out of here!" I exclaimed

"Cousin?" asked Rolo

"I'll follow you in the Tsubasa! Make it look good." I said

"Oh, I see. You noticed it too." Said Rolo

_He then flew out with Lelouch in tow._

"They're gone. The Shinkiro…" started Ogi

"I'm going after them!" I exclaimed

"Sakura!" exclaimed Ogi

_I jumped into the cockpit of the Tsubasa, with Kiryu waiting._

"Are you sure about this?" asked Kalin

"I haven't been surer than I am now. The Black Rose is history. I promised to stay with Lelouch no matter what, and he's called checkmate on Schneizel." I said

"Well, when you put it that way." Said Kalin

_He started up the Tsubasa, and flew after Rolo._

"Take care of me while my mind's away." I said

"Huh?" wondered Kalin

_I activated the power that let me into Lelouch's mind._

"No! Stop using your Geass like that! Do you want to die?-!" exclaimed Lelouch

_Seeing that forced me back into my own body._

"What did you see?" asked Kalin

"Rolo's… dying." I said

_He quickly drove the Tsubasa to follow the Shinkiro. We saw them land in a heavily wooded area._

"Lelouch! Rolo…" I started

"He's right here." Said Lelouch

"Rolo!" I exclaimed

_He didn't look too good._

"Rolo, why did you save me? After all I've done to you?" asked Lelouch

"Because you're a liar, big brother, cousin. It was a lie, wasn't it? What you said about trying to kill me. About hating me and all of that." Said Rolo

"Of course, and you saw right through me, didn't you? Just what I'd expect of my little brother." Sad Lelouch

"That's right, I thought so, 'coz I know who you two really are inside your hearts. I know everything about you two, big brother, and big sister." Said Rolo

_He then gave his last breath, and a tear fell from my face._

"Yes, you got it right Rolo. We're your big brother and sister." I said

"Just a liar." Said Lelouch

_I carried his body out of the cockpit, and was going to find a place to bury him._

"Sakura, why did you follow me after what Schneizel said?" asked Lelouch

"Because… you're my brother, and I've never trusted Schneizel anyway. I'd rather die again than be on his side. I know you too well for my own good Lelouch." I said

"I know, and I know you as well." Said Lelouch

_Kalin began to follow us as I was looking for a place to bury Rolo._

"Right here, by the sea. At least Rolo deserves to finally rest in a beautiful place such as this." I said

_Nunnally, Rolo, Shirley, the Black Knights, we've lost everything. This is the result which we have been left with. No, it's our just punishment. But now, thanks to this… thank you Rolo. You saved Lelouch's life for a reason, just as I chose to leave the Black Knights for him, because there's still a task waiting for us out there. Yes, something we have to finish. Our father, Charles Zi Britannia, if I am truly walking the path of blood, then I'll take you with me, even if I get sent to the Netherworld in the process._

"This is my final mission. I swear it!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

_**Done and done! Wow, this really took me a while to type, but hey, I'm finally done! Please review, check out my poll, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	20. Decisions

Chapter 19: Decisions

_**Hey everyone! It's me, sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! You're going to be surprised to see this chapter, and for a very good reason too. Anyhow, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"What will you do now Sakura? The Black Knights still trust you." Said Lelouch

"As Sakura Li Britannia, Sakura Avalon, or the Black Rose? Anyway we don't have time to think about that. The emperor was headed for Area 11, but he didn't show up in the Tokyo settlement. That means he had another objective. His path… Kamine Island. It's the only place for miles that has something to do with Geass." I said

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Viletta Nu clutched her head in pain, and closed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, they were rimmed red. She then walked to the deck where the Mordred had just landed. Anya had just exited the Mordred. _

"It's been ages since we've been face-to-face like this." Said Anya

"It's us C.C." said Viletta

_C.C. backed away in fright._

"C.C., don't tell us that you actually…" started Anya

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed C.C.

_Suddenly, it appeared that Viletta and Anya were whisked away into C.C.'s mind._

"What are you doing? Closing yourself up in here like this again. C.C.? C.C." said Viletta

"Hmm? Who are you two?" asked C.C.

"It's us. See?" asked Anya and Viletta in unison

_Their figures disappeared, leaving in their place Marianne and Hana._

"It's you two. So you chased me all the way in here now. Are you two that worried about Lelouch and Sakura, Marianne and Hana?" asked C.C.

"Oh come on. Do you really think we're such an ideal mothers that that's all we think about?" asked Marianne

"Then why did you two come here for me?" asked C.C.

"Because so much has changed. We need to know if you're still on our side." Said Hana

"Huh?" wondered C.C.

"C.C., why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stopped him." Said Marianne

"Even I don't know why I did it. Actually, I'm a little shocked that I did." Said C.C.

_Both Marianne and Hana laughed._

"Then you have to find the answer in the real world. We've made up our mind, and that's all there is too it." Said Hana

"How typical of you." Said C.C.

"Why is that?" asked Marianne

"One who always comes in and messes around with my life." Said C.C.

_The mindscape was also disappearing._

"Because we appreciate what you did, at least as far as giving us our Geass powers." Said Hana

"And you two never fulfilled your contracts." Said C.C.

"If that's what you think, will you come with us now?" asked Marianne

"Yes, but then, wait a minute. There's something I can't leave behind." Said C.C.

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was on the phone with Millie._

"Oh really? That's great news Millie." I said

"Yeah, they finally got all of the cells working again. Everyone in Ashford is okay. Um, unfortunately, your room along with Lelouch's were destroyed in the blast, but don't worry, we salvaged all of your stuff." Said Millie

"Thanks Mil. I appreciate it." I said

"Yeah, so um…" started Millie

"Don't worry; I have a place I can stay. I haven't told anyone, but I'm half-Japanese. I can stay with a relative who lives in Shinjuku." I lied

"That's cool. So, where's Rolo?" asked Millie

"Um, yeah, and he's fine. Hey Millie, I'm sorry but… Lelouch and I… can't keep our promise." I said

_I quickly hung up the phone and turned it off._

"Sorry Mil and good luck. Kallen, everyone, take care of C.C., please. I can't afford to lose anyone else in my life. Kiryu, I'm ready. We have to kill him, even if we die doing it." I said

"You do realize this is a risky gamble." Said Kalin

"Risky is my middle name." I said

_We each managed to board part of the Emperor's fleet, and I managed to get enough people under my power. Now there were only three left._

"In the name of Sakura Li Britannia, I command thee, to obey mine and Lelouch Vi Britannia's every command!" I exclaimed as I activated my Geass

_Lelouch and I then 'crash landed' on Kamine Island. Kiryu was now being the knight that I always wished for. I know, I'm still a bit childish. Currently, I was walking under a bunch of Knightmares with pilots under our command._

"If anyone wishes to stop us, let them try, if there is anyone who can go beyond our despair." I said

_We knew the risks, and we knew the consequences. I may never see Kiryu again, and I may remain trapped in that place forever, but I'm willing to make the sacrifices._

"God, hear me now. The time has come to settle this." Said the emperor

"Actually, you're a few screws short of a Knightmare." I said

"You lift your voice to call upon God, but it's not God you need to settle things with Charles Zi Britannia." Said Lelouch

_He turned to face us as we walked up to him._

"It's us, your son and daughter." Lelouch and I said in unison

"And how will you challenge me? Neither gun nor sword will have any effect on me, nor will the power of your Geass. Nothing you two can do can kill me." Said the emperor

"We don't need to kill you. Like you, I am also immortal, but unlike you, I still have Geass. Besides, with this development, Lelouch and I were able to come up with a plan. Already by coming to this parallel realm, you've ensured our victory." I said

_Lighting flashed in the air, and Charles had a face of shock._

"You two sealed the exit?-!" exclaimed the emperor

"Yes. You, Sakura, I, and the Power of Geass are now sealed in this space together. And if you can no longer interfere with the real world, then all your plans will be meaningless in the end." Said Lelouch

"You may as well be dead." Lelouch and I said in unison

"Lelouch! Sakura!" exclaimed the emperor

"This system which you created has become a prison, which now holds your own soul captive." I said

"Now, let us repent, suffering together for all eternity." Said Lelouch

_Hana's P.O.V._

_I watched as Marianne was about to draw on Suzaku's face, but he woke up too soon. So she had a sour look as she spun the marker around._

"You woke up too soon." Said Marianne

_He looked surprised to see me and C.C._

"C.C.? Viletta?" asked Suzaku

"What exactly are you doing here? Somehow I get the feeling that you didn't come to help out Charles." Said Marianne

"Anya, what are you…" started Suzaku

"Well, at the moment I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally. I am Marianne." Said Marianne

"And I'm not surprised that you accused me of being Viletta Nu. It's me Suzaku, your aunt and Sakura's mother, Hana." I said

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_Lelouch and I sat down on a nearby rock._

"So, since we have plenty of time now, will you answer us? Who was it that killed Lelouch's mother, Marianne? And why did you use your Geass on me when I was eight years old to so-call 'protect' me from my destiny to be a Dark Signer?" I asked

"And what was your excuse for not protecting her?" asked Lelouch

"How ironic. Here you two are, seeking the truth. You whom made it this far only by your deception and your lies." Said the emperor

"That's true. We've lied every step of the way, and not just about our names and past. We've hidden our true intentions too. But that's pragmatism, isn't it? People need to play along with each other. We melt into a place. If we didn't the nations and people, these things called 'communities' wouldn't exist. Everyone uses lies, on family, on friends, in society. And everyone wears a different face, but, is that a sin? What is one's true face? Even you wear a mask, that of an emperor. None of us can make a move now without our respective personas." Said Lelouch

"You're wrong." Said the emperor

_The scene changed to that of a library._

"Hmm?" I wondered

"When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanish. When we understand each other, conflict will disappear." Said the emperor

"That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me." Lelouch and I said in unison

"It will soon be reality. You see, this is my ragnarok connection. Soon, these masks known as deceit will be discarded by the world, revealing the truth." Said the emperor

_Hana's P.O.V._

"C's world?" asked Suzaku

"In current terminology, it's the collective unconscious. A collective of people's minds with memories. The sea of transmigration, the great consciousness. Some refer to it as God." Said C.C.

"Was that what I saw when we met at Narita?" asked Suzaku

"There, it was mixed with your personal consciousness. I'm merely guessing, as I don't know what it was you saw." Said C.C.

"How irresponsible." Said Suzaku

"Do you like having others peep into your mind Suzaku? Believe me; Sakura didn't like it when I was spying on her life, even when her memories were altered." I said

"So wait, Sakura was affected by Geass? But how come I remember her growing up in Japan?" asked Suzaku

"Like Sakura, my Geass was the ability to copy other Geass powers. But unlike her, I could only copy Geass powers and nothing else. Also, I can only copy one Geass per year. The only Geass powers I managed to copy were Charles' and Marianne's. And there's another thing to consider, Sakura considers me to be dead, and every time her true memories were about to surface, I'd always have to use Charles' Geass power. I'm very sorry Suzaku for changing your memories, but the only thing I did was add Sakura into your life." I said

_All Suzaku did was look angry._

"It's people. They're masks of a collective unconscious. Windows that open into their minds and memories. And the minds of people…" started C.C.

"*Sigh* Forget it, it's too messed up for me to do. C.C., could you please?" asked Marianne

"Do you really plan to go in?" asked C.C.

"Yes, of course. Charles has been waiting for us after all. This would've been so easy if you'd only given him your code. Oh, I'll go first, alright?" asked Marianne

_She held C.C.'s hand, and the Geass emblem on her forehead glowed as the door did. Marianne was about to pass through when Suzaku spoke up._

"What are you doing?-!" exclaimed Suzaku

_He caught Anya as she fell unconscious._

"C.C., I'm next. I want to say hello to my daughter." I said

_I held her hand and touched the wall. Sakura, please, wait for me inside._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I had a look of shock on my face as Lelouch and I saw two people enter the space. It couldn't be… I saw her dead body!_

"I-it can't be." Lelouch and I said in unison

"My Lelouch. How you've grown." Said the woman who looked a lot like Lelouch

"And Sakura, you've really grown up." Said my mother

"M-mother?" Lelouch and I asked in unison

"Marianne, Hana, I see you've come." Said the emperor

"Is this an illusion? You'd do this?" Lelouch and I asked in unison

"No. It really is me Lelouch. However, I can only take on my original appearance when I'm present in the system." Said Marianne

"And Sakura, the same applies with me. You've changed so much since Shinjuku." Said my mother

"It really is…" Lelouch and I started in unison

"Lelouch, Sakura, I will now answer your previous questions. Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a hell on earth. Our family was just rivals competing for the throne. Assassinations occurred with regularity. Betrayals spawned by lies. Killing each other off. My own mother fell victim to it. My brother and I were sickened and angered by the world. We therefore both swore an oath, to create a world without lies." Said the emperor

"C.C., Marianne, and I agreed to this as well. V.V. on the other well, didn't agree with Marianne in the picture. But before he could get to me, well, you know what happened Sakura." Said my mother

"The Dark Signers attacked the palace. But why?" I asked

"They wanted your power." Said my mother

"Power?" I wondered

"Ever since you were a little girl, I knew there was something special about you. I couldn't explain it, but it was like you had so much potential to be one of the most powerful Geass wielders in history. Because of that potential, you were also a target. That's why… Charles used his Geass on you." Said my mother

"So that's why we left." I said

"Yes. Please understand I had your best interest at heart Sakura

"My Geass was the power to cross over into another person's mind. The power that had been dormant for so long activated for the first time as I was dying. I hid inside Anya to save myself from being killed by V.V., and then I realized, realized that my consciousness surfaced, I could communicate mind-to-mind with C.C. When she discovered the truth, C.C. left the directorship to V.V., and then disappeared." Said Marianne

"I spoke with my brother about it, however, my brother lied to me, after we had sworn to create a world without deceit." Said the emperor

"How dare you! Don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead! Nunnally and I, you sent us to Japan as hostages!" exclaimed Lelouch

"It was necessary!" exclaimed the emperor

"Necessary for what?-! You altered my memories! You forced me and mother to flee!" I exclaimed

"What kind of parent does that?-!" I exclaimed

_*Flashback*_

"_If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance." Said C.C._

_*End Flashback*_

"So, you kept us at a distance… because you didn't want us at V.V.'s mercy." I said

"That's right, I sent you, Lelouch, and Nunnally to Japan to escape my brother's sight. That's also why I had Marianne's body secretly taken away." Said the emperor

"As long as my body still exists, there's the possibility that I'll be able to return to it." Said Marianne

"And when I used my Geass on Viletta, I hid my body in a secret room only I know about." Said Hana

"Anya and Nunnally became witnesses, therefore it was necessary to rewrite their memories in order to protect everything." Said the emperor

"Nunnally?-! You mean her blindness isn't psychosomatic after all? But…" started Lelouch

"Even though she was a false witness, there remained a very real danger she would be killed." Said Marianne

"To ensure Nunnally's safety, proof was needed that would lead far away from the truth." Said the emperor

"The original plan only called for one immortal code. However, for research to progress, we had to have an additional code. In other words, without C.C., we didn't have a 100 percent guarantee that it would succeed." Said Marianne

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C.C. to help us, we were left with no choice. We were forced to use the two of you, Lelouch, Sakura." Said the emperor

"Then, what was the point of us doing this?" Lelouch and I asked in unison

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the ragnarok connection is established." Said the emperor

"Masks will vanish, then everyone can be exactly who they're supposed to be." Said my mother

"I see. All the battle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights was done just to lure out C.C." said Lelouch

"Well, it seems like that from the beginning we were merely nuisances. Just ruckuses in the world." I said

_We smirked and turned around to see Suzaku, Kiryu, and C.C._

"And what do you three think of this?" Lelouch and I asked in unison

"Did you already know I was going to come here, Lelouch, Sakura?" asked C.C.

"And that you regained your memories too? It was necessary for this plan, wasn't it?" asked Lelouch

"Precisely, therefore, I cannot see any sense in coming here as well Kururugi. And Sakura, he's your knight, isn't he?" asked the emperor

"Not exactly, he's very a close friend. Kiryu, you came." I said with a smile on my face

"I can't leave you alone without me for very long you know." Said Kalin

"You know me too well." I said

"I'm sure that you can't see me being here, along with Kalin. I heard you were already immortal. That's why there's something I want to know for certain. Why did you make this thing? For what reason?" asked Suzaku

"Why? Because it's what Nunnally and Euphie both desired. They wanted a gentle world." Said the emperor

"Now I see." Said Lelouch

"So do I." I said

"It's obvious." Lelouch and I said I unison

"The time is here. C.C., since we are all assembled, the plan can commence now. I will grant your wish after everything has been completed." Said the emperor

_His immortal code along with C.C.'s began to glow, and the sky around us vanished, leaving in its place some kind of machine._

"Behold. It's begun. The Sword of Akasha is slaying God." Marianne and my mother said in unison

"Now, once our marks of Geass become one, the old world will cease and a new world will spring forth." Said the emperor

"Lelouch, Sakura, what was your motivation for wanting to control the world?" asked Suzaku

"Don't waste our time Suzaku. You know it was Nunnally." Said Lelouch

"Or are you just using her as your excuse?" asked Suzaku

"Yes, you're right. We are. We've fought to protect everything we both thought we wanted to protect." I said

"If you two are going to achieve that end, you both need to take action." Said Suzaku

"Yes, the means to that end requires us to reject something." Said Lelouch

"That is?" asked Suzaku

"That we…" Lelouch and I started

"Hmm?" wondered the emperor

"We reject you. And we reject everything you believe." Lelouch and I said in unison

"Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other; it's also because there's something that they're seeking." I said

"You now want a world without change. How stagnant. You could hardly call it life. The same as a world of memories. Just a world that's closed and completed. That's a place I wouldn't wanna live in." said Lelouch

"And newsflash, neither would I." I said

"But Lelouch, Sakura, are you two saying that you're rejecting me as well?" Marianne and mother asked in unison

"That depends. Is your desire the same as his majesty's mother?" Lelouch and I asked in unison

"It would be so good to rejoin all the people from whom we've been separated. You could be reunited with those who have died. Even Euphemia." Said Marianne

"And even my brother, Genbu." Said Hana

"As we expected. You three believe that this new world you envision will be best for all, but forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act." Said Lelouch

"In time the people will come to accept it." Said the emperor

"That time will never come! Only one thing is undeniably certain. I understand now that what you did to Lelouch, Nunnally, and me may have been out of good intentions, but, the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land!" I exclaimed

"But we did that to protect all three of you." Said mother

"Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia?-!" exclaimed Lelouch

_There was a pause of silence._

"The plan was such a priority for all three of you, and it didn't matter that to you whether Lelouch, Nunnally, and I were either dead or alive. That's why you abandoned us. Even though you lived with me until I transferred to Ashford, I never told you about Lelouch or Nunnally, do you know why? Because deep in my heart, I knew something was up. The only thing you three have left are self-serving excuses!" I exclaimed

"Sakura, you're wrong." Said mother

"You just told us! You said that the dead will rejoin the living! You don't give a damn about the future!" exclaimed Lelouch

"The future is the ragnarok connection. Once it's finally done, the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of…" started the emperor

"Stop it! The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only for you! The world that our sisters Nunnally and Euphie wished for is one in which kindness is existent to everyone, even strangers!" I exclaimed

"Let's say it was true, what of it? There's nothing to be done about it. The ragnarok connection has begun." Said the emperor

"You think so? I am Zero. The man who works miracles." Lelouch said as he took off his mask

"And I am the Black Rose!" I exclaimed

_I allowed the illusion to fade away, revealing my true form._

"The woman who spawns miracles." I said

"Your Geass powers will have no effect on me, nor will it on anyone else here." Said the emperor

"No, there's someone else here, isn't there?" asked Lelouch

_His eyes widened when he finally realized what we were planning._

"That's right. C's world is the will of mankind itself, and all men are not equal, remember those words? They're your own. And because of that, I'm sure you realize that our powers will work." I said

"You two are fools! God cannot be defeated by the power of the king." Said the emperor

"We don't intend to defeat God! This is a request! Yes, now I know who I really am." Said Lelouch

"God! Collective unconscious! Please, don't stop the march of time!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"Lelouch, Sakura, you ungrateful children!" Marianne and Hana exclaimed as they ran up to us

_Suzaku and Kiryu stopped them with a sword. Huh, when did he get that?_

"Nobody would've wanted this. No one, and especially Euphie." Said Suzaku

"And we saved you so you could talk to Euphie again." Said Marianne

"Meaning you would've forced him?-!" exclaimed Kalin

"You can't do this! Not against God nor all of humanity itself!" exclaimed the emperor

"Regardless, what we want is tomorrow!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

_The Geass sigil was now shown on God, one side purple, and the other red, but the purple side was turning red. Could this mean that my Geass evolved to the next level? The Sword of Akasha was also disappearing._

"It can't be." Said Hana

"The Thought Elevator is falling. The dream that I, Hana, Marianne, and my brother all shared…" started the emperor

"Charles, just stop, alright? It was presumptuous of us to even attempt this." Said C.C.

"C.C., we still bear the marks of Geass. No matter what occurs we…" started the emperor

_He was beginning to disappear in purple stardust._

"This isn't a falsehood father. It's reality's response." I said

"Darling, you…" started Marianne

_Both her and my own mother were beginning to disappear._

"No, it's not possible. I'm supposed to be immortal! We're being absorbed? Consumed by C's world?" wondered the emperor

"But what about C.C.? Why isn't she disappearing as well? You supported this plan as much as we did!" exclaimed my mother

"Sorry, but I finally realized that the love you had was only for yourselves." Said C.C.

"No, it's not true at all. We love our children very much." Said Marianne

"Do you have any idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?" asked Lelouch

"The meaning?" asked mother

"Why don't you understand? Nunnally was blinded. Our own sister became crippled. She knew… she knew that there were things in this world that she would never be able to do by herself. So her smile, Nunnally's smile, was her way of expressing gratitude!" I exclaimed with tears falling down my face

"You two are laboring on delusion." Said the emperor

"We will not let you call that a lie! Over our dead bodies. Your refusal to face reality." Said Lelouch

"Content to watch us from afar! Don't make me laugh. There is only one truth present here. You, my own parents, and Lelouch's very own, you abandoned us!" I exclaimed

"You clever little fools!" exclaimed the emperor

_He grabbed me and Lelouch by the neck. Even if he tried to break my neck, it'd be useless. I could hear that Kiryu and Suzaku were getting their blades ready._

"Suzaku, Kalin, stay out of this." Said Lelouch

"Can't you two understand that if you refuse me and what I offer, you'll inherit his world, Schneizel's world! Do not judge me. Good and evil intentions are on the side of the same card! Even then, you two still have…" started the emperor

"No matter what, we'll always reject the world you've envisioned." I said

"Be gone now!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

_With a final scream, my mother, father, and Marianne disappeared. I felt a hollow presence in my heart when mom died, so why… why do I feel nothing now? Why has the pain in my chest that was there since Shinjuku vanished?_

"C.C., are you going as well?" asked Lelouch

"When death comes, you want to at least be smiling, right?" asked C.C.

_We both looked back at her._

"And you too? What are you planning to do now? You rejected Charles' plan. Instead, you chose reality and the forward march of time. However…" started C.C.

"I know. Lelouch is the person who murdered Euphie." Said Suzaku

"What of it?" asked Lelouch

"Look, we can settle this matter later. The fact remains, change needs to happen." I said

"I never imagined that'd come from your mouth Sakura. And besides, haven't you noticed something?" asked C.C.

"Huh?" I wondered

_She produced a mirror, and my Geass had manifested in both eyes! But that's not what startled me, it was my face. I know I had dispelled the illusion, so…_

"Because you chose humanity over revenge, you've become a new Signer. The Twilight Signer." Said C.C.

"So, wait, does this mean, I'm not a Dark Signer anymore?" I asked

"It does. You are mortal again, but I think you should check your deck, the one that was given to you upon your revival Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

_I pulled it out, and it also changed. My will for reality to stay changed my deck? A new arch-type of cards?_

"Suzaku and I will talk outside. C.C., make sure they make it out safely." Said Lelouch

"I will." Said C.C.

_All three of them walked away._

"So, I guess this means we're enemies again." I said

"It doesn't. The Twilight Signer has always been the neutral point of the battle; she neither has an enemy nor is involved. But I'm still a Dark Signer, and Allqu is gone. He won't be bothering you anymore." Said Kalin

"And to think I was just getting used to him in my head. Kiryu, because Lelouch and I technically killed the former emperor, by law, we ascend to the throne of Britannia. Every ruler has their Knight, so Kiryu, please." I said

"Huh?" wondered Kalin

_I pulled out the badge which symbolizes a person being a royal knight of Britannia._

"Will you be my knight? I won't force you, you don't…" I started

_He surprised me by taking the symbol._

"I can never say no to you Sakura-chan." Said Kalin

"Kiryu." I said

_We pulled into an embrace, and our lips met. After all that's happened, I thought this was the best kiss I ever had._

_One month later…_

_It was time for me and Lelouch to be revealed as the new rulers of Britannia. I was about to put on the jacket for my school uniform when my eyes gazed upon the new mark on my arm. And to think about one month ago, I hated it. It was now time._

"Presenting his imperial majesty!" exclaimed a guard

_As we walked to the thrones, everyone was surprised to see us, not that I blame them._

"Greetings. I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia of the royal family. 99th emperor of the realm." Said Lelouch

"And I am Sakura Li Britannia of the royal family. 99th empress of the realm." I said

"I-it's really you?" asked Carine

"You're both alive?" asked Guinevere

"Yes sister, we are. We've returned from the depths of hell intact." Said Lelouch

"Lelouch, Sakura, how good to see you. When Nunnally was located, I figured you two would be found alive too. But now, aren't you two carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father." Said Odysseus

"Charles Zi Britannia, the 98th emperor no longer lives. And we're the ones who took his life. Therefore, that makes us the next rulers." I said

"What are you saying? Are you two nuts?-!" exclaimed Carine

"Guards! Take those fools and execute them! They're guilty of murdering our emperor!" exclaimed Guinevere

_Suzaku and Kiryu quickly sprang into action, taking out the guards and their weapons._

"May I introduce Suzaku Kururugi, my knight." Said Lelouch

"And this is Kalin Kessler, my knight. Knights of the Round above no other. We grant them the title 'Knight of Zero'." I said

"Lelouch, Sir Kururugi, Sakura, Sir Kessler, this just won't do. Pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast." Said Odysseus

"Do you think so? Let us make this easy for you all to understand." Said Lelouch

"Acknowledge us as the rulers!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

_He spoke up, but our Geass powers worked before his words were processed._

"We hear and obey your majesties." Said Odysseus

"All hail Emperor Lelouch! All hail Empress Sakura!" Everyone present exclaimed

_It looks like stage one is complete. But what comes next is all we wonder now._

_**Okay, the last part of this chapter, before the well, crowning of Lelouch and Sakura scene, I admit, it wrote itself! But I have to admit, it was better than what I had originally planned. Anyhow, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	21. Emperor Lelouch and Empress Sakura

Chapter 20: Emperor Lelouch and Empress Sakura

_With the Imperial Mausoleum now destroyed, so was the existence of a former world, a world which will never come again. Currently, I was wearing a black corset on top of a Victorian-styled dress, which was grey in color, and grey high heels. Lelouch and I were currently sitting on our thrones in the throne room._

"Lelouch Vi Britannia and Sakura Li Britannia commands each one of you. Be our slaves… now!" Lelouch and I exclaimed in unison

"Yes, your majesties!" exclaimed all the soldiers

_They lowered their visors, and immediately saluted._

"All Hail Lelouch! All Hail Sakura!" exclaimed the soldiers

_As I deactivated my Geass power, I turned to see Lelouch smirk at this._

"Your majesties, why don't you let me analyze that power just a little bit, of a science, of course." Said Lloyd

_I heard the sound of footsteps as Jeremiah entered. _

"Do you want to die Lloyd?" asked Jeremiah

"Do you mean in the traditional sense?" asked Lloyd

"Ridiculous." Said Jeremiah

_He then bowed in front of us._

"Jeremiah Gottwald returns from battle to announce that he vanquished former Earl Rosencruz." Said Jeremiah

"Well done. Still, we aren't very popular out there, are we? Nobles are rising up and rebelling everywhere, right?" I asked

"People resist when you take away their vested interest. They fight back." Said C.C.

"That's why we need to make them fully understand how foolish and pathetic it is to cling to vain pedigrees and past glories." Said Lelouch

_Later in the gardens…_

"So soon after ascending the throne, the names Emperor Lelouch and Empress Sakura has become a part of history, all because you two have dismantled Britannian culture." Said Kalin

"I know. Um, Kiryu, have you ever had second thoughts about being with the Dark Signers?" I asked

"What do you mean?" asked Kalin

"It's just that… after Lelouch and I became rulers, I thought everything would begin to change, but now, I just don't feel the same anymore. Should I continue being with Lelouch, or should I follow my own path? I don't even know the answer anymore." I said

"To be honest, lately I have, about being a Dark Signer." Said Kalin

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah. If you asked me this when we first met, I would've answered 'why would I even think that' in a blink of an eye. But after I got to really know you better, I changed my decision somewhat. True, I'm still mad at Yusei for what he did to me all those years ago, but when I'm with you, I don't feel angry or any negative emotions, just happiness. Who knows, maybe, like you, I'm beginning to choose humanity over revenge." Said Kalin

"Kiryu, I…" I started

_My cell phone started ringing. I immediately picked it up._

"Yes?" I asked

"Your majesty, it's the Knights of the Round! They're approaching with the Knight of One in the lead. We can only confirm four of the rounds among them. They're accompanied by their personal forces." Said the guard on the other end of the phone

"Understood. Tell the crews to prepare the Lancelot Albion, Sakura Nexus, and the other project." I said

"But…" started the guard

"Don't worry. It was about time they needed a test drive anyway." I said

"Understood." Said the guard

_I immediately hung up the phone afterwards._

"Kiryu, let's go." I said

_I noticed that Suzaku was in the launching bay. Guess he got the message too. With the upgrades Lloyd and Cecile made on our Knightmares, this should be a cinch. As the Knightmares launched, we spread out the Energy Wings._

"Three are enough with Lancelot Albion, Sakura Nexus, and Illuminating Darkness." Said Suzaku

_All three of us took to the battlefield, and took out two of the four knights of the round in no time flat. I'm beginning to love this Knightmare._

"Will you wake up Suzaku? You can still come back to us." Said Gino

_Before the second rocket hit, I sliced it to ribbons._

"Come back? You got it all wrong. If you swore true loyalty to Britannia, then it's you who should join our side Gino. Or, will you stand against Britannia?" asked Suzaku

_The distraction was enough for Kiryu to go in and take down the Tristan. Now that leaves the Galahad._

"Suzaku Kururugi! I heard that your goal was to become the Knight of One. But I am the only Knight of One, and I'll never lose that title to a traitor like you!" exclaimed the Knight of One

"My title is shared with Kalin Kessler, the Knight of Zero, and that trumps you Bismarck." Said Suzaku

"Empty title with no honor!" exclaimed Bismarck

_All three of us attacked him head-on, but what surprised me is that he knew exactly where we were headed, before we even got there!_

"How does he know our flight path?" I wondered

"My Geass gives me the power to see the future." Said Bismarck

_We all charged in, swords drawn, and attacked him, only to be deflected._

"And again?" wondered Suzaku

"Only once before, I used this power when I battled Lady Marianne!" exclaimed Bismarck

"He can predict my moves, but I can read his mind." I said as I activated Mao's Geass power

'_Sakura will be sitting there, and then charge straight at me._' I heard Bismarck say in his mind

_I charged at him, but then I drew my sword and changed my flight path to curve slightly upwards._

"My name will always be linked with the mightiest knight of the empire!" exclaimed Bismarck

_He focused his attention to Suzaku, and even I was surprised. Suzaku turned Lelouch's Geass command to live into an unexpected weapon. He's become a warrior like no other._

"What? What is this? Is it the machine's special functions? Or is it Kururugi's skill?" wondered Bismarck

"Even though you can predict my moves, if I do this…" started Suzaku

_He was going straight in!_

"Head on? You insult me!" exclaimed Bismarck

_He split the Galahad in two! This proves it now. We're the true rulers of Britannia now. Now all that's left is to join the UFN, at least, that's what Lelouch tells me. Is there something he's hiding from me?_

_About a day later…_

"Lelouch, Sakura, are you two really certain about this? Just me and a few security police?" asked C.C.

"We're going there to ask them for a favor, to participate in an enlightened democratic system." Said Lelouch

"Uh-huh." Said C.C.

"And you know how everyone loves their democracy." I said

_We just landed inside the school grounds. Sure brings back a lot of memories. We have to look pleasant like we're here on diplomatic reasons, but I can't help but doubt myself about his true goals. He practically tells Suzaku everything now, and not me. Why?_

"Lelouch! Sakura!" exclaimed a male voice

_We turned to see Rivalz. He's still here?_

"I need to know the truth! Lelouch, Sakura, why didn't you two tell me who you were?-! AH!" screamed Rivalz

_I winced mentally as he was restrained by some of the Black. Really, that's gotta hurt. Lelouch and I continued to walk towards Kallen._

"Lelouch, Sakura, tell me why…" started Kallen

"It's an honor to meet you. You're Captain Kallen Kozuki, right? The leader of the Black Knights?" I asked

"That's right. I'm here to escort you two safely to the conference." Said Kallen

"Fine. Do you mind if we take the long way around? I am feeling a bit anxious about this. A little walk might be helpful. Sakura, would you also like to come?" asked Lelouch

"Of course. I can't let my little brother get hurt on my watch." I said

"I understand." Said Kallen

_I secretly activated Mao's Geass, which confirmed some of my suspicions. Kallen's still worried that Lelouch and I have used Geass on her. She's that worried about his power? If that's the case then…_

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" wondered Lelouch

_His voice shook me out from my thoughts._

"Um, I'm grateful for what you two did. I know that if it weren't for you, I'd have ended my life back in the Shinjuku Ghetto. The Black Knights would never have existed at all. I was glad, proud, and honored to be needed by our masked leaders Zero and Black Rose. But… when I learned you two were Zero and Black Rose, I didn't understand anymore. Even so, the man and woman I saw fighting against Britannia, now you've joined forces with Suzaku, and Kalin's joined forces with you two. What are you two really trying to do? Do you want personal power? To be above everyone else? Or is this just a game to you two? During the Black Rebellion, Ogi told me to guard you two with my life. He told me… that you two could make my brother's dream come true. Lelouch, Sakura, after everything we've been through, what do I mean to you? On the day you two left the Ikaruga, you told me 'Kallen, you have to live'." Said Kallen

_I stood there in shock as I saw Kallen kiss Lelouch._

"This is it then. Bye Lelouch. The Supreme Council will be meeting in the gymnasium. Empress Sakura, I would like to speak to you privately. Will you comply with these commands?" asked Kallen

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be rude to the leader of the Black Knights." I said

_Lelouch took this as his cue to go and meet with the council._

"Tell me, why did you leave with Lelouch? What motive do you have to stay with him?" asked Kallen

"Because… he's been there for me whenever I needed it. Kallen, in Shinjuku, my mother lost her life. Ever since that day, he and I made a vow never to let the other get hurt or go anything alone. But now… I'm not even sure he's keeping his vow. It's like he's changed from the Lelouch I love and know. Kallen, do you still trust me as the Black Rose, or as Sakura Li Britannia, a Britannian princess?" I asked

"I can't say for sure anymore, but I do believe this, you aren't as similar to Lelouch as I originally thought. You allow yourself to be part of every decision you make, for every emotion you have is a part of your final outcome, that's you when you duel and when you're being you." Said Kallen

_Later…_

"Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi of the U.F.N.'s supreme council, we desire that the Holy Britannian Empire participates in the United Federation of Nations." Said Lelouch

"Do you understand that participation is depended on a two-third majority vote of U.F.N. members?" asked Kaguya

"Of course. That's the democratic way of doing things, correct?" I asked

"Yes, that's right." Said Kaguya

_She pushed a button, and Lelouch and I were inside some kind of hexagonal box._

"I'm guessing that this is for precaution against Geass." I said to myself

_That proves something, that Kaguya and the core members of the Black Knights are the only ones who know about Geass. I then saw two screens in front of me light up._

"Now, what are you two really trying to do here treacherous Emperor Lelouch and Empress Sakura?" asked Kaguya

"I'm surprised at you cousin. Isn't the new Britannia a better country for the world?" I asked

"That remains to be seen. U.F.N. resolutions are always determined by majority vote." Said Xingke

"Voting rights are portioned according to each member of the nation's population." Said Tohdoh

"The Chinese Federation has been broken up, so the nation with the largest population in the world now…" started Xingke

"Is Britannia." Said Ogi

"If we allow Britannia to join the U.F.N. today…" started Xianglin

"You two will have more than half the votes Emperor Lelouch, Empress Sakura." Said Hong Gu

"In short, if we vote in your favor, you would usurp our power and take control of the U.F.N." said Kaguya

"What's your response Emperor Lelouch, Empress Sakura?" asked Ogi

"Break up your empire. Let your territories secede from Britannia, or limit your total votes to 20 percent. Those are your options." Said Xingke

"Chairman Kaguya, I have one question I would like to ask you." Said Lelouch

"You may do so." Said Kaguya

"What trait is most important for governing the world?" asked Lelouch

"It's pride, the pride of self-governance." Said Kaguya

"Good answer. You speak with wisdom Lady Kaguya. However, I would submit a different answer." Said Lelouch

"Oh? And what would that answer be?" asked Kaguya

"The will to destroy." Said Lelouch

"Destroy?" wondered Kaguya

_Exactly what I was thinking._

"Destroy the world, and even oneself." Said Lelouch

_He raised his hand into the air, and Suzaku inside the Lancelot Albion crashed in. What is Lelouch really planning by coming here?_

"I will not allow this affront to His Majesty." Said Suzaku

_He busted us out of the confinements we were inside. Lelouch, you've made us the enemies of the world? Was this your true goal? If so then why… why didn't you say anything about it to me?_

"Now, chairman Sumeragi, I request that you take the vote. Will you allow Britannia to join the U.F.N.?" asked Lelouch

"We'd be voting under duress." Said Kaguya

"Will you stop them from casting their decision?" I asked with concern in my voice

_In other words, Kaguya, are you going to let them vote under these circumstances, or will you let Lelouch have his way?_

"No. Then let's start the democratic process." Said Lelouch

_I heard something from the headset that was hidden behind my ear. Kiryu was trying to contact me. I'll have to adjust the frequency._

"Priority target one has been captured. It all went just as you predicted Your Majesty." Said a soldier

"Good, treat her with courtesy as we instructed. One more thing, if there was a student with her, let the student go free." I said

"Yes, Your Majesty." Said the soldier

_I had just adjusted the frequency when Suzaku spoke up._

"Majesty, emergency dispatch from the Avalon." Said Suzaku

"What is it?" asked Lelouch

"Pendragon, the capital city has been…" started Suzaku

"Sakura, it's bad. An F.L.E.Y.J.A warhead just destroyed the city." Said Kalin

"What?-! That's impossible." I said

"What is it Sakura?" asked Lelouch

"F.L.E.Y.J.A." I said

_He had a look of shock on his face. He immediately left the room._

"We're very sorry Lady Kaguya, but very dire matters have emerged. We'll postpone this meeting to another day." I said

_I immediately speed walked out of the room and after Lelouch._

"Yes, I had no doubt that all the F.L.E.Y.J.A. warheads were there. The sky fortress Damocles was developed by the Todemo agency in Cambodia, it is a perfect base for the F.L.E.Y.J.A.'s." said Lelouch

_Someone was trying to patch through on the imperial private channel._

"The only one who would know the imperial private channel is…" started C.C.

_Lelouch patched the message through._

"Do you two enjoy forcing others to submit to your will?" asked Schneizel

"What do you want brother?" I asked with venom laced in my voice

"I gathered all the F.L.E.Y.J.A. warheads. They're deployed to the Damocles." Said Schneizel

"You're prepared to attack the Britannian Emperor and Empress?" asked Lelouch

"I'm afraid that's a mute point since I don't recognize you two as the emperor and empress Lelouch, Sakura." Said Schneizel

"I see. I suppose you want to negotiate a peace treaty? Or do you actually believe that you're the one best suited to be emperor of Britannia?" I asked

"No, you're mistaken. There's another who's destined for the throne." Said Schneizel

_I was suddenly confused._

"The one who's truly best suited to rule Britannia, is right here." Said Schneizel

_Nunnally! She's alive!_

"Listen well Lelouch, Sakura, Suzaku, and Kalin. I declare… you're my enemies from now on." Said Nunnally

_**What a shocker! And Sakura's beginning to have doubts about the Zero Requiem and staying with Lelouch? Will she make a decision? Or will she continue to follow Lelouch on the road of promises? Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	22. Schneizel's Guise

Chapter 21: Schneizel's Guise

_**Hey everyone, it's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! I know, it's been a while, but hey, I've been busy lately. And also to the wise guy who's been flaming me, I got some words for ya. You know how they say 'third times the charm'? Well, you've crossed the line buddy! Didn't your momma teach you if you don't like a book you're reading, don't read it? Your lack of common sense and complete lack of decency is something I will not tolerate.**_ _**Honestly, if you didn't care about the story, then you wouldn't even take the time out of your day to read and bully me.**_

_**Okay, that took a lot out of me. Now it's time for the disclaimer**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. I only own my characters**_

_**Now for those who have enough common sense to read what they like, enjoy**_

"N-Nunnally." I said

"It's you. You're alive." Said Lelouch

"Yes, thanks to our brother Schneizel." Said Nunnally

"Nunnally, do you understand what Schneizel has done?" asked Suzaku

"Yes. He attacked the capital Pendragon with A F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead." Said Nunnally

"If you know about that then why?-!" exclaimed Kalin

"You think using Geass on people is better? You, big brother and sister have been lying to me from the very beginning, haven't you? You've kept the truth from me all this time, but now I know everything. Lelouch, you were Zero all along, and Sakura you were the Black Rose this whole time, weren't you?" asked Nunnally

_How did she know?-!_

"Why? Tell me. Were you doing it for my sake? Because if you two were, that means…" started Nunnally

"For your sake? I see my little sister is presumptuous as ever." Said Lelouch

_Unless he's playing the role of liar of the year, he really is biting off more than he can chew._

"You think it's just natural for people to help you all the time out of sympathy and pity? It's so easy to criticize others while you keep your own hands unsullied. You are the quintessence of the privileged aristocrat that we've rejected." Said Lelouch

"You… no." said Nunnally

"We act for no one's sake. It is for us, our sake, that we take the world into our hands. If you choose to stand in our way, by aligning yourself with Schneizel, we won't hesitate to crush you without mercy and without regret." I said with the few tears falling down my face

"Sakura…" started Nunnally

_Lelouch then cut off the private channel. My tears then burst out as I reached my emotional limit. We soon reached inside the quarters set up for us inside the Avalon._

"C.C., why didn't you find out about Nunnally?" asked Lelouch

"I'm certainly not a god. Why don't you ask Kalin and Sakura?" asked C.C.

"Not my fault! I was emotionally distressed! I shut Allqu out of my head!" I exclaimed

"Listen, bickering is not going to get us anywhere!" exclaimed Kalin

"He's right, and I can only read people if they're connected to the power of Geass." Said C.C.

"Schneizel, you knew but you kept the truth from us all this time just so you could play this card at the right moment!" Lelouch exclaimed in anger

"Still, the way he shuffled the deck was more than artful, it was remarkable, and effective." I said

"Lelouch, Sakura, our strategic objectives unchanged. We can't stop this just because we found out that Nunnally is still alive, or the Zero Requiem will have no meaning!" Suzaku exclaimed as he tossed Lelouch to the floor

_Zero Requiem? Is this what you've been up to this whole time Lelouch?_

"Remember your promise." Suzaku said as he walked out of the room

"Um, if you need me, I'll be in the other room." I said

_I entered the other room and pulled off the jacket to my dress. It seemed like my mark was darker now. Could this be in relation to the despair I feel rather than the hope I should? The door then opened, revealing Kiryu._

"I'm surprised that you didn't drop your mask in front of Nunnally, save for the few tears you shed." Said Kalin

"I had something in my eye, that's all." I said

"You can't lie to me you know. I know everything about you." Said Kalin

"No matter how I look at it, the answer is always the same. The conclusion Lelouch and I reached back in the system wasn't wrong, but we both counted on the fact that Nunnally was dead." I said

"Sakura, haven't you done enough? You've handled things up to now very well." Said C.C.

"You do understand why I'm staining my hands with evil, don't you? Under the rule of Damocles, people would become lifeless puppets driven by fear." I said

"That's true, but Nunnally is aboard Damocles. Everything you've done from the beginning was for Lelouch's and Nunnally's sakes, your family's sakes. You've got a good heart, and you still do. That's what I love about you." Said Kalin

_He gently cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss, one which I accepted._

"I can't treat Nunnally any different any longer. So many people have died since this began. For their sakes, we must see it through to the very end. Don't we Kiryu?" I asked

"Yeah, you're right. Sakura, you're strong, you always have been. I can't say for sure, but I think your heart is the one that can truly lead Britannia one day. I can't guarantee we'll both make it out of the next battle alive, but I swear to protect you with my life." Said Kalin

"Kiryu… arigato." I said smiling

"Anytime Sakura-chan, my princess." Said Kalin

_With a newfound confidence, I boarded my Knightmare and prepared myself for the final battle. I can't be weak at heart. Not now where there's so much as stake._

"This battle is the ultimate test! Control of the entire world is at stake! If we defeat Schneizel and the Black Knights, there will be no one left to stand in our way! This world shall be destroyed and then recreated by Lelouch and Sakura! The true rulers of Britannia! Crush them! Destroy Schneizel and the Sky Fortress Damocles! Crush them all! We have nothing to fear. Our name is the future of this world!" exclaimed Lelouch

_When he finished, I accessed an open channel inside the Damocles. I just hope Lelouch doesn't have the same idea._

"Official greetings dear brother." I said

"Sakura, I never imagined that you'd be speaking alone." Said Schneizel

"I've come to realize something before the battle." I said

"If you've called me just to surrender, now is the time. We have an arsenal of F.L.E.I.J.A.'s ready to launch." Said Schneizel

"You mean the warheads without the limiters, with it, causalities will increase within the battle we about to embark on. I know the risks, but I'm not here to surrender. All my life, I've never followed my heart, until this day, the day Lelouch and I will claim victory over you dear brother. Besides, Lelouch promised me not to tell you, but we have the U.F.N. council members as our hostages. Will you use them against us still? These people are from all over the world. If you truly wish to rule over Britannia, you'll have to consider their lives as well. One can only have a limited foresight." I said

"Schneizel, you can't attack!" exclaimed Xingke

"I understand that the U.F.N. members have elected acting representative to speak for them." Said Schneizel

"We're prepared for the worse and we know how dire this is, but this doesn't mean we're gonna throw their lives away on a gamble!" exclaimed Xingke

"Li Xingke, aside from the Damocles, our strike forces consists only of the Mordred. If you're going to tie our hands so we can't use the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s, then I request that you put me in charge in all of our united forces." Said Schneizel

"You're facing Lelouch and Sakura!" exclaimed Xingke

"Exactly. I've never lost to Lelouch, ever, and I know them better than anyone else." Said Schneizel

"But when it came to dueling, I'd always be undefeated, no matter what. And your arrogance insults me. I'm not the same weak girl from the palace Schneizel, don't forget that. So, now shall we let the game play out?" I asked

"Indeed." Said Schneizel

_I closed the com link and prepared myself. I wasn't going out just yet._

"Enemy fleets are in motion, deploying into a wide field aerial formation." Said Cecile

"He's using conventional forces. Stretch the left wing, assume Half Moon Spirit formation." I said

"Yes, Your Majesty." Said Cecile

_Some soldiers moved towards the allotted points on the map._

"Now to check your move. Reverse the direction of our left wing." Said Lelouch

"That'll break up our formation." Said Cecile

"Do it." Said Lelouch

_Schneizel then stopped his attack as he saw our false opening._

"Not falling for it, eh? Switch battle plans to Ursa Major formation." I said

_Another group was coming our way._

"Bombardiers, prepare for anti-air combat." Said Lelouch

_The group was still advancing._

"They're surrounding us!" exclaimed Cecile

"Countermove! We'll reinforce the front line with Suzaku's Lancelot Albion and Kiryu's Illuminating Darkness! Hold at combat speed four, and send out Ward's unit!" I exclaimed

_It seems like the best strategy, because we want Schneizel to let his guard down._

"The enemy's left wing is breaking away!" exclaimed Cecile

"They're cutting us to pieces." Said Lelouch

"Should I have Suzaku and Kalin fall back?" asked Cecile

"No. That's what Schneizel wants us to do. Draw in the battle line. Fall back and regroup." I said

_They continued on the offensive, and began destroying some of our main forces._

"The Dreadnought is destroyed! They're breaking through!" exclaimed Cecile

"So that's how it stands. We don't wish to engage the Black Knights as formidable enemies, however our side has motive." Said Lelouch

_Meaning all of the soldiers under our power, Geass. But now they've fallen for our trap._

"Well Sakura?" asked Kalin

"Right, they've shown great skill forcing us to use this plan." I said

_I activated the trigger, and the Sakuradite in the Fuji mined now activated, but we depleted our own supply of men. _

"This plan has now forced Damocles wide open, but we've lost too many men to count for it. Tell me, can all the sins I've made be forgiven? Even my heart has its doubts." I said to myself

_Something fast was coming, and it set off alarms on the screens._

"Incoming! It's a F.L.E.I.J.A.!" exclaimed Cecile

"So it's finally launched. Special division three." Said Lelouch

"Yes, Your Majesty." Said one of the soldiers

_Special division three was taken out by the F.L.E.I.J.A. It must've been at critical when it launched._

"Avalon, continue to fall back. All units, charge at the Damocles. Force them to keep launching the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads until their arsenal runs dry." I said

_Nina, we're counting on you now. Please, finish the countermeasure in time, otherwise, its game over._

_**Done and done! Whew, I can't believe this is finally done. Only a few more chapters until this fanfic's finally completed! Please review (no flames please, I've had enough for a lifetime, but I will accept creative criticism), and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	23. The Grip of Damocles

Chapter 22: The Grip of Damocles

_**Yo! What's up people? It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! It's just only a couple of chapters until the fanfic comes to a close, but I'm looking forward to the plans I'm having for Sakura next. To answer the anonymous reviewer, I'm not sure if you mean the English ending, because I heard that the Japanese ending of Code Geass is a lot different. As for the pairing, well that's kinda hard to do when there are only two chapters left, but I'll see what I can do. Anyhow, disclaimer time**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Was this supposed to happen? Being dragged into a war with F.L.E.I.J.A.'s?_

"Thwami fleet is totally obliterated. The operation…" started Cecile

"I'm not going to stop it. Stay just out of the Damocles' range. The Avalon falls back as ordered. All units, continue to attack in waves and force the Damocles to keep launching F.L.E.I.J.A.'s." said Lelouch

_And I'm beginning its supply is more than we think they have. How long has the Todomo agency been making them?_

"It renders tactics useless. Talk about the Exodia of the battlefield.

"However, if I can get within a tight range, they won't be able to use it!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Jeremiah fired at the Damocles, but we soon discovered that installed within the system was a Blaze Luminous shielding._

"A Blaze Luminous!" exclaimed Jeremiah

"But it's so immense." Said Sayoko

"The Damocles was specially designed and built to achieve absolute air superiority. If it reaches a certain altitude, we'll lose our only chance against it." Said Cecile

"Curse you Schneizel. Suzaku! Kiryu! Can you two break through those defenses?-!" I exclaimed

"We're trying, but their power output is in a different league than ours. But I don't think they can fire a F.L.E.I.J.A. now." Said Suzaku

"And in turn, our attacks can't break through their shield. We may as well be spectators." Said C.C.

"Is there nothing left for the world except to coward before the crushing might of the F.L.E.I.J.A's?" asked Sayoko

"Well, that offers a sort of peace too." Said Lloyd

"Mass our remaining forces around the Avalon. We're going to launch a direct assault on the Damocles with our hostages on board." Said Lelouch

_Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?_

"Sure about that?" asked Lloyd

"Your return here means it's nearly figured out I presume." I said

"The rest depends on you two, Suzaku, and Kalin Your Majesties." Said Lloyd

_Suddenly, I felt a sort of shift, like, we were being attacked from behind._

"From behind?" asked Lelouch

_Another hit. Good thing we got shields on this thing._

"We got trouble. Yusei and the Black Knights are behind us!" exclaimed Kalin

"I'll defeat you two myself! I swear!" exclaimed Xingke

"Sneaking up from behind. How low have you sunk Xingke?" I asked

"We won't let the Avalon be shot down!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Xingke, you're going to fail." Said Kalin

"Justice weighs on my side!" exclaimed Xingke

"It's over!" exclaimed Suzaku

"What the?" asked Kalin

"Kururugi! Kessler!" exclaimed Tohdoh

"You dare fight in your condition?" asked Suzaku

"You turned your backs on your country in order to climb in rank, so here's the ugly way it ends. What is it you fight for?" asked Tohdoh

"The one thing I'll fight for is a future!" exclaimed Suzaku

"And I fight not only for a future! I fight so that the person I love can stay alive for the future!" exclaimed Kalin

"Your future is worthless!" exclaimed Tohdoh

_I saw from my screen that one of the Avalon's shields was shot. Damn it! They're coming for the hostages! Listen to yourself Sakura. Is this the person you want to be? A tyrant? It's not. Even though you have power… it's not what you wished for, is it?_

"Primary float system damaged. Damage level 75 percent." Said an automated voice

"Damn it. We're out of time. The Avalon is falling." I said

_But… this is what we want Schneizel to believe. That this was our final attempt._

"Holding out this long was good enough. Land the ship in the Pacific. You will now follow mission Apate Aletheia." Said Lelouch

"Master Lelouch, Mistress Sakura." Said Sayoko

"You've served us well. We are grateful for the resolve you have all shown." I said

"Yes Your Majesties." Sayoko, Lloyd, and Cecile said in unison

_Even the cats meowed in our favor. We were walking towards our Knightmares when Nina showed up. Lelouch and Nina then started talking about the countermeasure. Sure, I don't get physics, but even I'm lost with all this._

"Yes, I understand. This is a personal request from me, however…" started Lelouch

"It was Princess Euphemia's wish too, wasn't it?" asked Nina

"Yeah, this is why we have to do this." I said

"But for the device to be complete, the environmental data needs to be entered in the final program. You should let me go with you." Said Nina

"No. You've done enough for us Nina. What you just said reveals your true feelings about this. Yes, you've done enough for me, for Zero, Euphie's murderer, and for the Black Rose." Said Lelouch

"I won't find it in my heart to forgive Zero, or for the Black Rose, maybe not for the rest of my life, but… this is separate from that. I simply had to find my own answer for everything that's happened. That's all there is too it." Nina said as she walked away.

"You're truly amazing Nina. Thank you, my friend." I said

_Lelouch and I walked down different corridors. I know I said to myself I would confront him, but I have my own demon to face, the demon in me. Allqu was the manifestation of that demon, and when I became the Twilight Signer, I accepted that he was gone. But a part of me worries that he's still around, and I won't be able to defeat the demon unless I can conquer my own feelings. I was about to board when Yusei burst into the hanger._

"Sorry Sakura, but I have no choice!" exclaimed Yusei

"Just try me!" I exclaimed as I activated my Speed Geass

_He fired at me, but I dove into my Knightmare before he had the chance. I fired a Slash-Harkin at him, and swiftly made my way to Kiryu_

"We have to succeed no matter what! This move has to work!" I exclaimed

_The Blaze Luminous shield around the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead was just lowered. I only have a few seconds!_

"Entering data." I said

_The F.L.E.I.J.A. may change composition, but my Speed Geass does more than make me a faster runner, it makes me faster with typing!_

"Kiryu!" I exclaimed

"Suzaku!" exclaimed Lelouch

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Suzaku and Kalin exclaimed in unison

_They threw the countermeasure at the F.L.E.I.J.A., and it worked! It worked!_

"Yes! It worked! Take that Schneizel!" I exclaimed

_Lelouch then made a shield around the Blaze Luminous._

"Ready? Fly in!" exclaimed Lelouch

_We made it inside._

"If the Damocles reaches satellite orbit, even my Sakura, the Lancelot, and Illuminating Darkness will be useless against it. Once Schneizel is neutralized, I'll confront you Lelouch. Just what is Zero Requiem?" I wondered

"I'm analyzing the internal structure. I have to break the password." Said Lelouch

_And we were under attack._

"Oh boy. We got company." I said

_And it looked like a modified version of the Tristan._

"Gino." Said Lelouch

"Lelouch, Sakura, I refuse to accept you and your Britannia. I'll destroy you, here and now!" exclaimed Gino

_He sliced at the Shinkiro, and damn! It's strong!_

"How is it so powerful?" asked Lelouch

_He kept attacking Lelouch, until Suzaku intervened._

"Gino!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Suzaku." Said Gino

"Lelouch, Sakura, Kalin, go on! There's an enemy to be defeated and someone to be rescued! It's all up to you now! Go!" exclaimed Suzaku

"Right." Said Lelouch

"Coward!" exclaimed Gino

_He threw something at our Knightmares, causing them to hit the ground. As a result, we had to go by foot, and the Shinkiro blew up. The Sakura and Illuminating Darkness were lucky, only the land spinners and one of the legs were cut off. We made our way to the control room where we made a pre-recorded conversation. Our Geass really worked well when all of the soldiers are under our command._

"We've been waiting for you Schneizel." My pre-recorded self said

"I see. I suppose this means that you have me in checkmate. Please tell me, I'm dying to know, just how did you two discover what my plan was?" asked Schneizel

"Your mistake, what we anticipated was the pattern of your own nature." Lelouch's pre-recorded self

"My nature?" asked Schneizel

"You don't have the desire to win. You remember that chess match at the Vermillion Forbidden City? And the coup d'état of the Black Knights? You only play games you can't lose." My pre-recorded self said

"So, you predicted that I would abandon the Damocles?" asked Schneizel

"Schneizel, this time we're going to make sure that you lose." Lelouch's pre-recoded self said

"Meaning, I'll be put to death." Said Schneizel

"Brother, I have a question. Were you intending to use the Damocles as a tool to dominate the world?" My pre-recorded self asked

"I wasn't. I only wanted to give everyone what they wanted, to bring peace to civilization." Said Schneizel

"Disregarding humanity's true nature?" Lelouch's pre-recorded self asked

"That's a matter of opinion." Said Schneizel

"Then you actually imagined that you could maintain the world in the perpetual state of now, but, life without change might be called anything except life. It's nothing more than experience." My pre-recorded self said

"But, link those together and they become knowledge, right?" asked Schneizel

"Schneizel, you truly are superior, so superior you can't even see it. Yes, Emperor Charles sought the past, you seek the present, but we seek the future!" Lelouch's pre-recorded self exclaimed

"But the future may prove to be worse than the present." Said Schneizel

"No, it will be better, because no matter how long it takes, people will continue to seek out happiness." My pre-recorded self said

"Even though that will end up making people greedy. Your folly also knows no limit. You two are really too emotional about this. Hope and dreams are merely names for nameless fiction." Said Schneizel

"You're restricted, since you belong to a symbol known as a royal family, which looks down on the world. We've seen it over and over, the people who struggle against sadness, those who seek the future, how they all carry on wishing for happiness. Human nature is why we chose Geass and to wear a mask." Lelouch's pre-recorded self said

"Lelouch, Sakura, you two are contradicting yourselves. The two of you, who continually deny the will of others are standing here before us affirming the will of humanity. That's enough. Kill me now and we'll be done with it, but, a F.L.E.I.J.A. will still decimate the two of you. You will gladly give our lives to bring peace to the world." Said Schneizel

_Lelouch placed his hand on Schneizel, and he looked at us._

"And that's how we came to our decision." My pre-recorded self said

"That we give you the gift of the words, you shall serve Zero and the Empress of Britannia." Lelouch and I said in unison

"You two never intended to kill me at all. You wanted to…" started Schneizel

_And Geass gained the upper hand._

"Your Highness…" started Kanon

"Damn it, why didn't I see it coming? They anticipated Schneizel's thoughts, and recorded the conversation." Said Diethard

"Order me to do whatever you wish Master Zero, Your Majesty." Said Schneizel

"Schneizel, your wiliness to build is exactly what has led you to be defeated." Said Lelouch

_A gun fired, and Diethard was standing up holding a gun in his hand._

"Don't move! Zero, Black Rose, this story's finished! You never should've come this far! You shouldn't even be alive you bastards!" exclaimed Diethard

_Another gunshot echoed in the air, and Diethard fell onto the ground._

"What right have you to deny our existence? You have none." I said

"Zero, Black Rose, at least… finish me… with your Geass too." Said Diethard

"Sorry Diethard, you're just not worth wasting our Geass on." Said Lelouch

_With those words said, Diethard gave his final breath._

"Now Schneizel, you can begin by canceling the self-destruct for the Damocles." I said

"Understood, however Nunnally is the one who has the F.L.E.I.J.A. control switch." Said Schneizel

_My headset then began to send in a message._

"Yeah?" I asked

"Sorry Sakura-chan, looks like I'll have to rendezvous with you later. I kinda got caught by Yusei. Don't worry, I'll finish my duel with him as soon as I can. You guys do what you need to do." Said Kalin

"It's okay Kiryu. We'll meet you there soon." I said

_I then turned to Lelouch._

"Looks like it's just you and me." I said

"Then we'll go get Nunnally together." Said Lelouch

_Schneizel told me where Nunnally was, and before Lelouch walked through the door, I walked in front of him._

"Lelouch, before we go any further, I need to know. Just what is Zero Requiem? Why have you been keeping secrets from me?" I asked

"And you're asking me this because?" asked Lelouch

"I want to know where I stand. Am I just another pawn in your game of chess, or do I actually mean something to you? Answer me Lelouch, otherwise I won't let you pass." I said

"Sakura, you've grown too aware of the situation at hand. One thing I am proud of, you've finally learned to follow your heart, which is why you will do what I wish." Said Lelouch

_He looked at me in the eye, and was suddenly in my head! Impossible! His Geass is having an effect on me?-!_

"No! I won't! I won't let you pass! Lelouch, I…" I started

_I couldn't finish, for everything turned to black._

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Sakura, with the rims of her eyes now red looked at Lelouch with a smile on her face._

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Said Sakura

"Then let's go do what we came to do." Said Lelouch

"As you wish." Said Sakura

"And one more thing, make sure you sound like yourself when we talk to Nunnally. I don't want her getting any ideas, or knowing that you're under my power, understood?" asked Lelouch

"Of course." Said Sakura

_Lelouch and Sakura then walked inside and in front of Nunnally._

"It's you, isn't it big brother and sister?" asked Nunnally

"It is." Said Lelouch

"The reason you two are here must be this. Did you two come for the Damocles key?" asked Nunnally

"Yes. It's dangerous. Dangerous to you." Said Sakura

"Then that's why… why I won't close my eyes to things any longer." Said Nunnally

_Nunnally then opened her eyes, and a shocked Lelouch stared at her._

'_She's broken father's Geass with her own will?_' Lelouch thought with shock

"Now Lelouch, Sakura, will you use your Geass on me as well?" asked Nunnally

_**Yep, bet you didn't see that coming. Sakura being affected by Lelouch's Geass. Don't worry, she'll come to her senses, eventually. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


	24. The Light in the Dark

Chapter 23: The Light in the Dark

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with a new chapter! Next chapter will officially be the end of A Knightmare of Darkness, and then the sequel to this one. Yep, I said it, the sequel to this one. Anyhow, I'll stop with the waiting, so here's the disclaimer to the penultimate chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Usually, I tell you what point of view I start out in if it's not Sakura's, or any of my OCs, but this time, you're gonna have to guess. Enjoy!**_

_Of all the people I could've run into on this stinking excuse of a ship, I could've run into soldiers, or even the bratty prince himself, but no, it had to be Yusei. Oh well, once I win this duel, I'll meet up with Sakura. I mean, I have him in a corner! All I need to do is whip out a field spell and then I can summon out Ccapac Apu._

"Alright Yusei, it's my…" I started

'_Help me please!_'

_What was that? It sounded like Sakura was inside my head._

"Kalin, everything okay?" asked Yusei

"I'm fine." I said

_Truth be told, I'm getting a bad feeling that something's happened to someone named Sakura Li Britannia._

_Sakura's P.O.V._

_I was beginning to wake up, but what happened? I remember that I was about to confront Lelouch, but then, it's a black hole. I don't remember what happened next. All I knew about right now was that the place I was in was freezing!_

"How cold is it in here? Some kind of cryo-chamber? No, not cold enough. That's what I get when I was sitting next to a tank of liquid nitrogen during one of Roman's demonstrations, plus I've been reading too much sci-fi stuff. Right, so… where am I?" I wondered

_Some kind of light shone behind me, and it looked like a window. I walked up to it and saw Nunnally!_

"Nunnally!" I exclaimed

_I then had a look of shock on my face as she opened her eyes._

"She's… not blind anymore. She broke father's Geass?" I wondered

"This is the first time in eight years I've seen your face, the face of a brother and a murderer. Sakura this is the first time I've seen yours, and it's the same as Lelouch's." Said Nunnally

"Nunnally, I only did what I did because… I wanted to protect the two of you. Is that wrong? Is that…" I started

"And I wear that same face as well, don't I Lelouch, Sakura?" asked Nunnally

"Wait, she didn't respond to me; didn't wait for me to finish my sentence. She would've paused unless… I'm a prisoner inside my own mind, and the Sakura she sees… is under Lelouch's control." I said

"Then, it's been you firing the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s up until now." I heard myself say

"Great, he got the voice box working." I said sarcastically

"Yes, I wanted to stop it all, to stop you two. I would've done whatever I had to, even if it meant killing my big brother and half-sister. That's why I can't allow you two to have control of the F.L.E.I.J.A.s, why I can't hand this key to you, and I wouldn't even if you… even if you two used your Geass on me." Said Nunnally

"Problem with that one. Lelouch has control over my body, not my mind, which has a now-severed connection to my body until Lelouch's control over me is no more. But, Lelouch, would you? I know you wanted to use Geass on her to cure her of her blindness, but everything you've done was for her sake. Everything I've done was for yours Lelouch." I said

"Lelouch, Sakura, you two have no right to seize control of the world. You of all people who took the name 'Zero' and 'Black Rose', then bent the will of so many in order to serve your own." Said Nunnally

"Are you saying we would've been better off to remain in hiding? Did you want a future of living in constant fear of assassination? This was for your future too Nunnally." Said Lelouch

"My future? When did I ever say that I wanted this? Lelouch, Sakura, I would've been perfectly satisfied by just living with you two." Said Nunnally

"Don't you see? Our reality is restricted by all sorts of things. Our whole history is struggle. The world will never be what we want them to be." My controlled self said

"If that's true Lelouch, then what is war and struggle? What's the difference between right and wrong? Don't you see? You can't even see the difference anymore! You're not the little brother I wanted to protect anymore. You're just a monster. That's just plain despicable." I said

"Using Geass, a power that manipulates the minds of people and violates their human dignity." Said Nunnally

"Then what about the Damocles? So would you agree that's a despicable method that forces people to obey?" asked Lelouch

"The Damocles will become a symbol of their hatred. All their hatred will be focused here, that way people can move toward the future." Said Nunnally

"Nunnally… yes, you have the same idea. Zero Requiem, Lelouch, you plan on focusing the hatred all on yourself now. Originally, you were planning on using it to focus the hatred on you and me, but since I doubted you, you have no choice but to focus it on yourself. That's your plan." I said

"Sakura, stand aside." Said Lelouch

"Yes." My controlled self said

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, hand over the Damocles Key to me now!" exclaimed Lelouch

"It can't be! Lelouch, you didn't!" I exclaimed

"No! No, I mustn't give it to you. I mustn't do it! All the sins you and Sakura committed…" started Nunnally

_I then noticed that the rims around her eyes became red. She tried to resist, like me, but failed._

"Take this. It's yours now." Said Nunnally

"Nunnally." I said

"Aw, how touching. Even though she doesn't share the same mother you have, you care about her as if she really is your little sister." Said a dark, yet familiar voice

"Who's there?" I asked

"I'm hurt. You've forgotten about me already? After all, I saved your life." Said the voice

"That voice… I should've known, Allqu." I said

_The familiar figure of Allqu appeared in front of me._

"You know it's not hard for you to get rid of me, but I think you should see this." Said Allqu

"You used your Geass on me, didn't you?" asked Nunnally

_I then saw Lelouch walk away with me following suit._

"Come back!" exclaimed Nunnally

_I then noticed a flight of stairs. Nunnally can't get past that!_

"Stop Lelouch, Sakura! Wait!" exclaimed Nunnally

_I heard her hit the stairs. That had to hurt._

"You've become demons Lelouch, Sakura! Despicable, cowardly! How can you? How can you two be so cruel?" asked Nunnally

"Nunnally… I guess… I deserved that." I said

"How ironic. If I was still calling the shots, you would've fought back." Said Allqu

"But I don't have control over my body, and I only assume you know that, so now you're trying to play Rex. Some king you'll be. You'll have to kill me all over again if you truly want control over my soul." I said

"Oh I have a plan in mind, and I think I'll start with a duel. I win, you'll surrender control to me once again, but if I lose, then I'll leave you for good." Said Allqu

"You're just the demon in me, the nightmares of my childhood, the monster under my bed. I'll take you on and win my freedom." I said as my duel disk materialized on my arm

"Bravo. I suppose then I'll be changing forms. Only fair to give you a taste of whom you should be." Allqu said as he changed into me

"I've given up the darkness a long time ago. I'll prove to you that I've accepted the light!" I exclaimed

"Let's duel!" Allqu and I exclaimed in unison

_Allqu LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll go first, since I'm older than you by at least 5000 years. And I'll start with Earthbound Soldier! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 2000)" exclaimed Allqu

"That card. You're using…" I started

"Yes, the deck I gave to you. I hope you have some kind of plan in mind, because I'm going to place these cards face-down on the field. You're up." Said Allqu

_Allqu LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Thanks. And I'll start with an old classic of mine, Ally of Justice Garadholg! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) Next, I equip Garadholg with Black Pendant! This allows me to give Garadholg an extra 500 attack points! Garadholg, you know the drill! Attack!" I exclaimed

"I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! So much for that plan. Now what are you going to do?" asked Allqu

"Only this. Two face-downs." I said

_Allqu LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"That was lame. My turn. And I summon out Earthbound Knight! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1600) That's it for me. You can't destroy my Knight, but you can't stop me either. One more turn and your worse fear will come to life. Ease the pain and return to darkness." Said Allqu

_Allqu LP 4000/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Never! It's my turn!" I exclaimed

_Though I wouldn't mind having a cheat sheet around now. Earthbound Knight can't be destroyed in battle when Earthbound Soldier is on the field. And if that trap is what I think it is, then he's summoning himself next turn. I gotta find a way to stop him. Think, think. I can use Garadholg to attack Earthbound Knight, and since I have one monster in this hand of mine that can take out that knight, but only if the soldier is gone. But he needs two monsters to summon himself out, not one._

"I summon Flamvell Grunika to the field in attack mode! (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 200) Garadholg, attack Earthbound Soldier again!" I exclaimed

_Allqu LP 3500/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Next, I activate the trap card, Trap Stun! Sorry, but any chances of activating that face-down have become zero!" I exclaimed

"Curse you!" exclaimed Allqu

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Now Flamvell Grunika, attack Earthbound Knight!" I exclaimed

_Allqu LP 3200/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Now I activate his special ability! You see Allqu, because I destroyed your knight, you take damage equal to his level times 200. This'll sting a little." I said

_Allqu LP 2400/ Sakura LP 4000_

"I'll end my turn with another face-down. What are you going to do now Allqu?" I asked

_Allqu LP 2400/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Only this. I activate the field spell, Earthbound Field! Now I pay half of my life points in order to obtain two Earthbound Immortal Tokens. ((ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) X 2)" said Allqu

_Allqu LP 1200/ Sakura LP 4000_

"Oh no, I forgot about that ability." I said

"And it will be your downfall. Now I sacrifice these monsters in order to summon your worse fear. _After 5000 years of your ancient slumber beneath the earth, rise again to bring darkness and destruction! Advent, Earthbound Immortal Allqu! _(ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500) Now Earthbound Immortal Allqu, attack my former vessel directly!" exclaimed Allqu

_Allqu LP 1200/ Sakura LP 1000_

_I was on the ground as I was beginning to recover from the beating I just took._

"Just give up already. You can't win. It's pointless to even try." Said Allqu

"You talk as if I've given up already. I don't give up until the last card is played. I'm still a Signer. I'm still me. If there's one thing you can't destroy, it's my heart. The drive that keeps me pushing forward. My heart is telling me not to give up, for the world's sake, and for Kiryu's sake. So I'm not going to give up!" I exclaimed

_On my body, my mark began to glow, and I stopped in my tracks._

"Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Lelouch

"Sorry Lelouch, I got a duel to win. It's my draw!" I exclaimed

_And a new card appeared in my deck! Majestic Dragon! Wait, then that means… the Signers are still on my side no matter._

"Mina… arigato. (1)" I said

"Are you going to make a move anytime soon?" asked Allqu

"Oh I will, once I summon Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200) Next, I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! Now we both draw three cards from our decks! And now, I'm tuning Flamvell Magician with my Ally of Justice Garadholg! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon!_ (ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) Allqu, you had your chance, but now it's payback time. I special summon Moonlight Phoenix! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2000) Now, I activate the spell, Double Summon! So with the last card in my hand, I summon Majestic Dragon! (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Moonlight Phoenix and Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _The light of day, burning bright, chases away the darkness of night! Let this light, shining bright; light the stars in the night! Synchro Summon! Burn with light, Majestic Moon Dragon! _(ATK: 3400/ DEF: 3000)" I chanted

"So? That's not enough to defeat me." Said Allqu

"Actually you're wrong. Majestic Moon Dragon can negate your monster's abilities, use them as its own, and absorb your monsters attack points! (ATK: 6400) Allqu, you may have given me a second chance at life, but I'm not going to fall for your ploys anymore. Majestic Moon Dragon, end this duel now! Go, Glimmering Celestial Slash!" I exclaimed

_Allqu LP 0/ Sakura LP 1000_

"You may have defeated me Sakura, but when I sense weakness within you, I'll be back!" Allqu exclaimed as he faded away

"And I'll still kick your ass. Allqu, you've only made it easier for me to defeat you. All you are, and were, was the demon in me, and I've tamed it." I said

_A bright light then shone, and I just saw Yusei defeat Kiryu! No! If this was a shadow duel, then…_

"Kalin, you've lost your duel." Said Lelouch

"Yeah. Got anything against it?" asked Kalin

"No, but it means you've served your purpose." Said Lelouch

_I clenched my hand into a fist. Wait, I clenched my hand? I'm free! I got out my gun, and pointed it to the back of Lelouch's head._

"Don't you even touch a single hair on his head." I said

"Impossible! You broke free of my Geass?-! But how?" asked Lelouch

"My mark was glowing earlier. Sakura, that was you, wasn't it?" asked Yusei

"Yes, it was." I said

_A startled Lelouch began to run, and he sealed the door behind him._

"We're locked in!" I exclaimed

"Sakura-chan, we'll be okay." Said Kalin

"What about you? You just lost your duel." I said

"And I'm free." Said Kalin

_He moved the sleeve on his right arm, and I could tell that his mark was gone!_

"Your mark… it's gone!" I exclaimed

"Thanks to you. Remember what I said back in C's world? Because I chose humanity over revenge, I'm free. I'm no longer a Dark Signer." Said Kalin

"So that's why you didn't use Ccapac Apu when you could've." Said Yusei

"Yeah." Said Kalin

"Attention entire world! Hear my proclamation! I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler. Sakura Li Britannia is no longer the empress of the Realm, so I alone shall rule! Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am now in control of both the Damocles and the F.L.E.I.J.A. weapons, and even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. If anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know of the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes, from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me. Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects. Obey me world!" exclaimed Lelouch

_Kiryu wrapped his arms around me as my face turned into one of fear. Lelouch, just what have you become?_

_Two months later…_

_I was wearing a white dress while chained up next to Nunnally on Lelouch's float. This isn't what I was fighting for! This isn't!_

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" asked Nunnally

"What is it?" I asked

"Two months ago, when I first saw you, you were under Lelouch's Geass power, weren't you?" asked Nunnally

"Yes, I was. I broke free, somehow, but I remember every single thing that he made me do." I said

"How awful." Said Nunnally

_I looked to my right and saw Kiryu being held like a prisoner. We're all going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it. Suddenly, we all stopped, and I looked ahead. The figures were vague, but I could see… no way! Impossible! It's Zero and Black Rose!_

"Zero and Black Rose? But how is this possible?" I wondered

_Was this it? Was this what you two were planning? Zero and Black Rose took off at an incredible speed! They managed to outrun the bullets._

"Ceasefire! I'll take care of these interlopers!" exclaimed Jeremiah

_Zero and Black Rose managed to effectively get past Jeremiah and in front of Lelouch._

"Impudent fool!" exclaimed Lelouch

_He pulled out a gun, but it was knocked out of his hand. Zero then pulled out a broadsword! Lelouch… he's going to be killed?-! But then, I could've sworn that I saw him smile. I activated my mind-reading Geass. He planned this all along! Suzaku is the new Zero! And C.C. is in my costume!_

'_Sakura, Geass power is similar to a wish, don't you think? It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own. Right now, I'm going to grant a wish called 'Geass' to all the people everywhere, for the future of the entire world._'

_I couldn't help but watch as Suzaku pierced Lelouch in the chest with his sword. It looked like they had a small conversation, then Suzaku pulled out the sword as he came tumbling down to me and Nunnally._

"Lelouch, are you…" started Nunnally

"He's still alive." I said with tears beginning to form on my face

_Nunnally then touched his hand, and had a face of shock._

"You mean, everything you've done, until now…" started Nunnally

_She then grabbed his hand and held it close to her face._

"Oh, big brother, I love you." Said Nunnally

"Lelouch, please, don't go. Please Lelouch!" I exclaimed

"Yes. I… I destroy… the world… and create it… anew." Lelouch said as he gave his last breath

_The tears that were threatening to spill out finally did. Lelouch, you can't be gone. You just can't!_

"You can't leave me! You can't! Please big brother, open your eyes! Please! Big brother!" exclaimed Nunnally

"Lelouch!" I cried

"Lelouch, the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!" exclaimed Cornelia

_Everyone cheered at his death, everyone except me and Nunnally._

"It's unfair. All I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you. How could I ever look forward to the future without you?" asked Nunnally

_I didn't know what to say to Nunnally without making her upset. She was crying, and I can't do anything about it. What will our future hold? I don't know anymore, but now, it seems like the future looks brighter._

_**Done and done! Whew, this really took me a while, but I'm finally done! Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_

_**(1) Means 'Everyone, thank you' in Japanese**_


	25. Epilogue: It's Only the Beginning

Epilogue: It's Only the Beginning

_**Hey everyone! It's me sakuraphoenix, and I'm back with the final chapter! To the guy who reviewed, it's called 'I didn't finish the story yet', so of course that part would be as bad as the ending! Don't worry; hang onto your seats, because this last chapter will answer some of your questions.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Geass**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was standing in front of the grave that Nunnally and I placed for Lelouch on the only spot untouched by Britannian hands. A small lake stood below the hill I was on as I placed a white lily on Lelouch's grave. Even though I saw him die in front of me, a part of me can't accept that he's gone and is still alive. Its wishful thinking, but it's a wish I wish could come true. The world has gotten a lot better since that eventful day. Kallen returned to being a student, while I was forced to drop out of Ashford, but I still took my senior exams, so I have my high school diploma. The money once spend for war has now been focused on solving poverty and world hunger, and a lot of bad things have been blamed on us, mostly you though, maybe it's because people find it easier to blame someone with a name rather than a piece of technology named 'Damocles'. After I denied my claims to the throne, Nunnally became the empress of Britannia, under the watchful eye of Suzaku and whoever wears the mask of the Black Rose now. C.C. returned my costume, thinking that I would one day need it, but I don't see that day happening soon. Whatever the case, the world is free of the past, and is able to move forward into the future. I wonder if you're laughing that everything went according to plan. Nevertheless, there are still problems we have to work out ourselves. Suddenly, I found myself at a cart with someone at the reigns. It can't be, can it?_

"I said that Geass was the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?" asked C.C.

_The man on the cart smirked, and I know that smirk anywhere! Lelouch! You're really alive! You're like C.C. now, aren't you? An immortal with a Geass Code. I guess that makes me one of the last ones with a Geass power. I heard the sound of a duel runner approaching, and when I turned, I saw Kiryu park his runner._

"You know, I stand corrected. I think blue is your color." Kalin said as he complemented me on my outfit

"Arigato, Kiryu-kun." I said

"You don't have to be so formal, and you're looking cheerful for someone who's visiting a grave. Out with it, what's wrong?" asked Kalin

"It's Lelouch. I just peeked into his mind. He's happy now." I said

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Said Kalin

"There has to be a reason why you're here. You don't just follow a girl onto Mount Fuji after you've placed a tracking device on their runner." I said

"How did you know?" asked Kalin

"If you're as paranoid as I am, you'll know why." I said

"Yeah, good point. Sakura, I came to ask you something." Said Kalin

"Hmm?" I wondered

_He pulled out a small ring box, and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful ring with a pink diamond heart. How did he afford it?_

"Kiryu, how…" I started

"Lelouch gave this to me before he died. He said that it belonged to his mom. I didn't know why he gave it to me, but I think I know now. Sakura, I know we haven't known each other for long, but… will you marry me?" asked Kalin

"You call two years not long? You know me better than anyone else on this planet, so I think you know my answer." I said

"I do?" asked Kalin

"It's yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I exclaimed

_Kiryu, with the brightest smile on the face of the earth, held my right hand, and slid the ring on my right ring finger._

"Sakura, I promise, we'll meet back here on our wedding day. Would you like that?" asked Kalin

"I would." I said

"I'm glad to hear that. I have to take care of some things first before then." Said Kalin

"Well, you know where to find me." I said

"Yeah, I know. I'll see you soon Your Highness." Said Kalin

"Don't call me that. My name is Sakura… Kururugi." I said

_He lowered the visor on his helmet and drove away. When I couldn't see his duel runner anymore, I looked at my hand and smiled as the ring glinted in the sunlight._

"I'll be waiting… Kiryu." I said

_**And that's a wrap! I hope you liked the story until the very end. Please review, and until another day, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
